Brave the Wild Wind
by Laruto
Summary: The Wolf Guardian's blessed fang has been stolen from the Wolves Sacred Grounds. Until it has been returned and purified by the guardian's descendant, they will be cursed with bad fortune forever. Kumiko, an ostracized half-demon, is the only one who can bring peace back to the tribes and the only one who can mend the broken heart of widower, Chief Koga. [Koga x OC] [Post-Anime]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Pairing:** Koga x Kumiko [OC]

 **Genre:** Romance/Adventure

 **Rating:** T

 **Setting:** Post-anime (after Naraku's defeat)

 **Full Summary:**

An ancestor's powerful fang has been stolen from Sacred World Grounds, revoking the Wolf Guardian's protection over the wolves. Until it has been returned and purified by the guardian's descendant, they will be cursed with bad fortune forever. Kumiko, an ostracized half-demon, is the only one who can bring peace back to the tribes and the only one who can mend the broken heart of widower, Cheif Koga.

* * *

The wolf den was somber. Many gathered outside of the chief's cave as he sat alone beside his dying wife. It had been months since this curse had been brought upon their people but Koga never imagined that Ayame would be the next one to be sacrificed. Lump in his throat, he stayed by her side, their fingers laced as she struggled to breath.

He had never seen her look so weak. Her skin was a sickly white, her forehead glistening yet her body remained cold as her once sparkling emerald eyes dimmed, her life slowly draining from her.

"Stay strong, Ayame," He spoke lowly to her, using every ounce of strength he had to put on a brave face for her, "You'll be alright."

Ayame offered a weak smile to her husband, her heart breaking at his words. Koga was either trying very hard to comfort her or he was in denial; either way, she knew the truth.

The curse of the Wolf Guardian was one they were trying to uplift from their kind for months. Plagued with bad luck, death, disease and sorrow, it would only continue until they found the guardian's descendent, said to be the only one who can purify the tainted Fang of Kiba.

Kiba, unlike most wolves who relied on their strength, had been a deeply spiritual wolf who served at the right hand of Rida - the first wolf demon in existence and ancestor to all wolves. Upon Kiba's death, he had blessed their descendants with strength and protection, leaving behind his great power through his fang. It rested within the Sacred Grounds for centuries, left in peace, until three months ago when it was stolen and with it the Guardian's protection was revoked.

Ayame would know as she was present when they had been told this. When this curse came upon them, they had no choice but to visit the grounds. Koga and Ayame traveled far from their home, with a few other wolves, only to see that the Fang of Kiba had vanished from the Sacred Grounds.

That was when Kiba made himself present.

His spirit appeared before them, bringing the speechless wolves to their knees.

"Oh, Great Kiba," Ayame breathed out, overwhelmed by his very presence.

The giant wolf stood on two legs, staring down at them with shockingly gold eyes. He waved his hand dismissively, allowing them to stand.

They did so with shaking legs. That is, except for Koga, who stood headstrong, eyeing the deceased guardian intensely.

"You have not returned with my fang," He spoke to them, his voice booming and strong yet calm.

"Y-Your fang," Ayame repeated, glancing at Koga worriedly.

"We know nothing of your fang," Koga spoke up, bringing Kiba's eyes to him.

"You speak the truth?" Kiba questioned the chief.

"I have no reason to lie," Koga frowned, truth in his eyes.

"My lord..." Ayame stepped forward, "We have come because we believe our tribe has been cursed."

"Yes..." Kiba nodded, "In a way, you are correct. My fang was left behind upon my demise; I wanted to ensure my children and their children would be protected and gifted with strength. With it stolen, I can no longer offer you my protection."

They were horrified to hear of this. Koga wasn't hesitant to reveal his anger to the guardian.

"And how is that fair for us?" Koga demanded to know despite Ayame pulling at his arm to stop, "We didn't steal it! So why are we being punished for it?!"

Koga only stopped when a sudden sorrow filled Kiba's eyes, genuine regret pouring out from his voice.

"There is nothing I can do," Kiba insisted.

"W-We'll find it!" Ayame assured him, bringing Koga's eyes to her, "And we'll return it."

"That's not enough," Kiba informed her, "It has been tainted by the greed of those who wish to have my power. Even if you find it, only my descendant can purify it and restore it."

"Your descendant?" Koga raised an eyebrow, "Who would that be?"

"A wolf that can sing the song of the wind; find them... before it's too late," He stated cryptically before his spirit deteriorated, leaving the wolves with nothing more.

The search for this so-called descendant had gone for months. They traveled the land far and wide but had no luck and with each month that passed, more and more of their brethren were met with bad luck. Those who became sick could not get well and those injured were never the same, death and pain plaguing them, taking one wolf at a time.

And here Ayame was; The chief's wife, second-in-command of the Eastern-Northern Tribe, dying a slow death. She could feel her time was up and she had only a few breaths left, using them to urge her beloved husband to continue their search. She used the last bit of strength she had to squeeze his hand, her eyes glistening with tears as she accepted her fate.

"Find... the wolf," She whispered weakly, her eyes slowly closing, "Who sings the song... of the wind."

"Ayame," Koga began but stilled when her hand fell limp in his.

His heartbeat seemed to still, his eyes widening as he watched the last bit of light leave her eyes. Her chest was no longer moving, no shallow breaths leaving her lungs, her strength completely gone.

 _Ayame..._

"Ayame!" He shouted, grabbing her by her shoulders, shaking her violently, "Ayame! _No!_ "

Koga's pain burst out of him, his eyes watering as he looked upon his dead wife. He grabbed her and held her limp body tightly against him, tears running down his cheeks.

 _No... you can't leave! Damn it!_

He grit his teeth painfully, releasing a few ragged cries of pain, before he threw his head back and released an earth-shattering howl of mourning that echoed through the wolf den.

The wolves, who had been waiting outside with the hope their alpha female would make it, joined after, howls of sorrow sending chills to those who heard the wolf demons who bemoaned the death of their beloved queen.

* * *

 _One Year Later_

A wild rabbit ran anxiously through the woods, his small heart beating rapidly as his ears picked up the sound of a predator running behind him and catching up quickly. Growls and barks could be heard behind him, forcing his feet to run as fast as they possibly could. This time, unfortunately for the prey, the wolf was faster than the rabbit and before he could escape, the rabbit's life met the jaws of the wolf and his demise.

When the rabbit's soul left his body, his body stilling, the wolf began to saunter back to his campfire, eager to provide his companion with food. His tail wagged proudly, his own mouth watering, blood staining his beautiful Siberian fur.

He didn't even need his nose to find her. He followed the sound of the flute as it played beautifully through the forest.

When he returned to the campfire he looked upon the female half-demon who sat with her eyes closed, holding her flute delicately as she played a melancholic tune. Her long, wavy, ebony hair - graced with a crown of lilies of the valley - draped over her fur-pelted shoulders and down her waist. Sensing his arrival, she stopped, her chocolate brown eyes opening, a smile spreading on her lovely face at the sight of her companion.

"About time," She teased, sticking her flute into her skirt.

He rushed to her, dropping the rabbit in front of her before glancing up at her.

"A 'thank you' would be nice," the large wolf spoke dryly.

She smirked at the Siberian wolf, reaching over to affectionately run her hands through his winter-like fur, scratching behind his ears.

"Thank you, Bluto."

And indeed she was thankful. Tonight was her most vulnerable night as a half-demon; the night she lost every bit of demon blood within her and was nothing more than a weak mortal could not fend for herself. At least Bluto thought so.

"You may find food for us but I can find it faster," He had said impatiently when she insisted on helping him.

So she had stayed behind, entertaining herself with her instrument until his return.

"Go on," Bluto insisted, nudging the rabbit with his nose towards her, "I can find more."

"Bluto-"

"I insist, princess."

She shot him a knowing look, one that he recognized all too well. She hated when he addressed her so formally, using it whenever he wished for her to stop arguing with him. Yet, he also addressed her so endearingly. It all depended on both of their moods and right now, Bluto's mood was one of no-nonsense.

"Very well," She sighed as she grabbed the rabbit, breaking out her dagger as she began to prepare it.

"We should have found shelter elsewhere," He stated worriedly, "We shouldn't be out in the open when you are like this, much less when you are playing your flute so loudly."

"You worry too much," She chuckled, shaking her head.

Of course he worried. He worried dearly for her. Kumiko was, after all, only a half demon. Her being a half-demon is what got them exiled from their pack in the first place, leaving them to fend for themselves.

Daughter of Cheif Kingu of the Southern Siberian Wolf Tribe, she was a demon of nobility but that didn't mean she was accepted. Her father, of course, loved his daughter dearly and protected her fiercely yet even his protection could not shield her from the silent hatred she felt from their tribe.

Mating with mortals was forbidden but instead of channeling their anger towards Kingu, a highly respected warrior and leader, the hatred of the Southern Wolf Tribe was directed towards Kumiko. Since childhood, she had known she was different; the tribe never let her forget it.

Around her father, she was ignored. But when he wasn't around, which was often, she was heavily bullied. So much so that when her father found out, he had assigned Bluto - his right hand man - to protect her.

"Protect her with your life," Kingu had asked of him.

Bluto was the only wolf besides her father who did not dislike her. In fact, he pitied her, having come to her aid even before he had been assigned to by the Cheif. In his eyes, half-demon or not, she was but a child and one that shouldn't be paying for the crimes of her father.

As the years passed and she grew into her teenage years, Kumiko's life did not become any easier as it was a period of her life in which a daughter needed her mother the most.

Sadly, her mother passed away only a few years after giving birth to her, having fallen ill. The Cheif mourned for his lover deeply but eventually remarried another wolf demon, hopeful that she would be the mother figure he felt Kumiko needed. Unfortunately, that was not so.

Kumiko despised her stepmother. She was kind to her when her father was present but when he was not, she was just like everybody else. Things only became worse when the Cheif was fatally wounded during a battle with their mortal enemies; the Bear Clan.

He had managed to protect his people and his daughter but at the cost of his own life. Almost immediately after his death, Kumiko's stepmother had ordered the exile of Kumiko, claiming her human blood weakened the tribe, making them targets. She went as far as to blame Kumiko for the Chief's death.

When Bluto stepped forward to protest, he had been threatened with joining her. But there was no need to exile him. He went of his own free will. When Kumiko questioned why, his answer was truthful and simple:

"I promised your father I would protect you with my life."

Bluto loved the Cheif dearly and his death did not stop his loyalty. He would do as requested and protect Kumiko until his own death.

Since then, all they have done is wander land after land, hunting in one single pair rather than a pack as normal wolves did, leaving them to mourn the loss of Kingu alone. The only comfort Kumiko ever knew growing up was the love of her father; when curled up in his arms, she was shielded from all the hate but she couldn't spend forever in his arms. The only she had left to remember him was the flute carved from wolf bone he had gifted her when she was just a child.

Though she missed him terribly, Kumiko had never felt happier than she was drifting throughout Japan with Bluto.

Away from the hate, she felt freer. Even now in her human form, she felt safer without her powers with only Bluto than she did with her powers in the tribe.

"You alright?" Kumiko suddenly asked as she began to cook the skinned rabbit over the fire.

Bluto realized he had been lost in thought, staring at her for too long.

"Yes," He assured her.

She could sense her companion's uneasiness and mentally sighed. She hoped morning would come soon; the sooner she regained her powers, the sooner Bluto's stress would lessen.

"We head west first thing in the morning," Bluto stated, "We're too near Bear Clan territory."

Two wolves against even just one bear would bring them certain death. More so if they were found now when Kumiko was human.

"Whatever you say," She nodded as she eyed the rabbit, rotating it.

"Are you really not going to eat?" She questioned.

"I'm not hungry."

She knew he was lying. He just didn't want to leave her alone to hunt another rabbit but he would refuse to eat even a morsel as he felt she needed it more than he. Nevertheless, she insisted.

"Just a bite, Bluto-"

"No," He barked firmly, "Not another word."

She glared gently at him but knew there was no point arguing. Instead, she finished cooking, allowing their dinner to cool before she tore off half of the meat and tossed it towards him. He narrowed his eyes at her, receiving nothing but a shrug.

"Either eat it or let it go to waste," She informed him.

She proceeded to eat her half before Bluto begrudgingly bent down and grabbed the meat she had tossed, devouring it. She was a stubborn one, that princess. He was secretly grateful for it, for he would've spent the night not only sleepless but hungry.

When they finished eating, she lay on the ground with a content sigh as Bluto walked to lay beside her. She reached over to the immense wolf and cuddled into his warm fur, closing her eyes with a small smile, a sleepiness slowly overcoming her.

"Good night, Bluto," She whispered against his fur.

"Good night, princess," He nuzzled her hair, taking in her soothing, lily-like scent.

The remainder of the night, Bluto's eyes remained wide open as he looked after his best friend's daughter until the sun rose in the morning.

* * *

"Koga!"

Koga turned to Ginta and Hakkaku who were running towards him anxiously. An icy wind was blowing through the wintry mountains they had traveled to; not a speck of green, dirt or rock was visible, everything coated in a heap of white.

He began to walk towards them, meeting them halfway. Judging by the looks on their faces, they had good news.

"Anything?" Koga questioned.

Ginta and Hakkaku spoke in between tired pants and chattering teeth.

"The Southern Wolf Tribe..." Ginta began.

"... is just up ahead..." Hakkaku finished.

"It's the last tribe left!" Ginta exclaimed.

Koga's jaw clenched at the name.

 _The Southern Wolf Tribe..._

When the Eastern and Northern tribes joined through he and Ayame's marriage, they were left with only their brother Tribe of the West. The Siberian Southerners, however, were reputable for being as unfriendly as they were beautiful. Under the order of Cheif Kingu, no other tribes were allowed near their territory, making it impossible to form an alliance of any sort.

It made the other tribes wonder what exactly it was they were hiding...

That's when it hit Koga.

"Hmmm..." He rubbed his chin pensively.

If they wanted no one near their territory, more so within the last year, it was believable that they were hiding the Fang of Kiba.

"Alright, let's go," Koga walked past his comrades, much to their horror.

"Wait up, Koga!" They shouted in unison before catching up to him.

"You can't be serious!" Ginta exclaimed.

"There's only three of us!" Hakkaku agreed, "If we step foot on their land-"

"Quiet!" He snarled so harshly that they stopped in their tracks, glancing at each other warily. They followed obediently behind Koga despite their concerns, trusting his judgement.

Since Ayame's death, Koga's temper was shorter than usual. He kept mostly to himself except when he was barking orders. Of course, no one blamed him. After all, Ayame's death had been difficult for the tribe, more so for her husband.

Koga had initially been unsure and hesitant about marrying Ayame, doing so out of a promise made years ago. But the more time they spent as husband and wife, the hesitation turned to acceptance, acceptance transformed into like and like finally blossomed to love.

He loved that woman more than anything. To have lost her so soon and so suddenly and in such a terrible manner was heartbreaking for the new Chief of the Eastern-Northern Tribe. He would stop at nothing to bring the thieves to justice, avenge his wife and fallen comrades and remove this curse from their people.

As Ginta and Hakkaku figured, they did not step too far into their territory before they were surrounded, vicious snarls and barks of the Southern wolves threatening them. The three wolves kept their backs to each other, eyeing the hostile wolves.

Koga glared at them whilst Ginta and Hakkaku held their breath in fear. Koga was ready to demand to speak to their leader but didn't need to as she began to walk towards them from the rocky hills, making her illustrious presence known to the trio.

Ginta and Hakkaku had to bite their tongues to keep from commenting on her appearance. She was beautiful and she resonated power and grace just as her wolves did. The rumors about them being the most stunning wolves in the land were apparently true.

The tall woman stepped forward, eyeing Koga with narrowed black eyes that oozed with a coldness that matched their surroundings, the unfriendliness on her face almost taking away from her beauty. Her long hair matched that of the Siberian wolves fur; a pure white with traces of gray and black. Like all wolves, she wore the fur of her fallen comrades to honor their memory, her chest being the only area guarded with strong armor.

"You are either very foolish or very brave to come here," She stated so coldly that Ginta and Hakkaku winced behind Koga.

Koga, however, didn't flinch. Instead, he stared her down, silently challenging her.

"I came to speak with your leader."

"You're looking at her," She informed him, earning a deep glare from Koga.

"I would prefer to speak to Cheif Kingu."

"We all would," She stated, her tone bored, "But I'm afraid my husband died months ago. I am Majo... Leader of the Southern Wolf Tribe."

Koga blinked in shock at the news. He had only met Kingu once and it had been an unpleasant encounter. Koga's wolves were ravishing a human village when Kingu came to the aid of the humans, in particular to that of a mortal woman, slaying Koga's wolves and building a strong hatred between the two tribes. It was rumored Kingu took this human as his mate but it was never confirmed - at least not outside of his pack. But now this full-fledged wolf demon was claiming to be his widow so perhaps it was a rumor after all.

"In that case, I am here to ask where the Fang of Kiba is," Koga stated bluntly.

Majo raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"The Fang of Kiba?"

Koga had to reign back his temper, mere seconds away from lashing out at her and calling her a liar for feigning ignorance.

"Yes," He spoke through gritted teeth, "Kiba, the Guardian of all Wolves-"

"I'm very aware who Kiba is," She interrupted him impatiently, "What I don't understand is why you seem to think I have it?"

"It's been stolen," He stated darkly, "A curse has fallen upon our tribe and the others, including yours."

He had their attention now. The wolves began to growl and bark quietly among themselves. Moja clenched her teeth at Koga's words. If he spoke the truth, it would explain the tragic events that took place, including the death of her husband.

"A curse, you say?" She questioned, her tone almost weary.

"Yes," Koga nodded, "We need to return it to the Sacred Grounds along with this wolf who sings the song of the wind; he is the only one who can purify the fang."

She stilled. The wolves became restless at his words and Koga noticed. Majo threw a black look at the wolves, silencing them immediately, before she addressed Koga once more.

"Well, I regret to inform you that we do not have it," She spoke truthfully.

"But you know who this wolf is," He accussed.

"I may..." She raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me where he is," He demanded, "If I don't find him, this curse will follow us until we're all dead."

The wolves looked to their leader knowingly. The wolf who sang the song of the winds... It was obvious who; the very demon they had exiled from their tribe.

"This wolf you seek is no longer with us," She stated simply.

"Then where is he?" Koga growled impatiently.

"Hell if I know," She shrugged, not even bothering to inform Koga that the wolf he sought was not a "he."

"Damned half-breed was exiled after my husband died," Majo elaborated.

Koga's brow furrowed in deep confusion.

"Half-breed?" He questioned.

"My husband had a weakness for mortals," She clarified, disgust dripping from her voice, "The result was his half-breed child who did nothing but weigh us down and tarnish the name of our tribe with filthy blood."

"Whoa..." Ginta murmured lowly.

"Harsh..." Hakkaku whispered towards him, earning a nod in return.

Koga could see he was getting nowhere with this woman and turned his back to her.

"Yeah, thanks anyway," He scoffed before addressing Ginta and Hakkaku, "Let's get the hell out of his frozen wasteland."

"Just a moment," She called out to him.

He looked over his shoulder, his face etched with impatience.

"From what I hear, that mongrel is headed west of here," She offered, "Along with one of our wolves, traitor that he was."

Koga didn't bother to respond and turned back, walking away from the woman and her pack with Ginta and Hakkaku following closely behind.

Majo eyed the retreating wolves until they could no longer be seen. She could feel the gaze of her comrades on her, question in their eyes yet none dared to voice their thoughts out loud.

"Let's head back," She announced suddenly.

The wolves obeyed and ran back to their home deep within the mountains. Majo, however, remained rooted to the spot, her mind racing with questions herself. Out of all the wolves that were assigned the duty of purifying the Fang of Kiba, why on Earth would it be a useless half-breed such as Kumiko?

 _No matter_ , she thought to herself, _she is out of hair..._

But as she returned to her pack riddanced with bad fortune, she hoped the blue-eyed wolf would find Kumiko and complete this quest to rid their race of this curse.

But she would be damned if she would aid a half-breed; they were on their own.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hello, thank you for clicking my story!

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and will continue on this journey with Koga and Kumiko.

Thank you in advance for your kind words and time.

If you are a Koga x Ayame shipper, this story is obviously not for you (IDK why you'd click on it if you were lol)

~ Laruto


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Walking side-by-side through the forest, Bluto silently enjoyed the sound of Kumiko's flute as she played a lighthearted tune, filling the air and his ears. He was much more at ease now that her human form had disappeared along with the full moon.

Her rounded ears returned to their pointed, elf-like shape. Her deep brown eyes swirled back into their original fiery-amber. Her long hair, still as black as sin, cascaded down to her waist. Clad in the furs of the Southern Siberian Tribe and hair graced with a crown made of flowers that never wilted, there was no mistaking her identity as that of royalty. Most importantly, her fangs, claws, speed and strength returned and with it her self-defense.

Bluto looked up as Kumiko finished her song with a long tune. She brought her flute down from her lips with a content sigh.

"We managed to live another night," Kumiko stated with a playful grin down at her friend as she slid her flute halfway into her skirt.

"Laugh all you want," He gruffed testily, "You will thank me one day for being cautious."

"You're worse than my dad was."

"Thank you," He replied, taking it as a compliment.

She shook her head with a smile as they faced the trail ahead.

"Hey, we're almost out of the forest, aren't we?" She pointed out, "And see? No sign of the Bear Clan. Everything went just fine."

Just as she finished her sentence, both wolves stilled as a sudden scent filled the air that made their hair stand on edge... and it was coming close very quickly.

"Looks like you spoke too soon," Bluto grumbled as the smell of bears began to surround them.

They tensed as two large bear demons jumped from out of the trees they had nearly knocked over and on the trail, blocking both paths. They began to circle the two wolves as they kept their backs to each other, glaring at the bears who chuckled devilishly to themselves.

Their fur, a gorgeous chocolate-brown, was marred by staining of wolf blood. As they taunted the two wolf demons, their snarls revealed bone-crushing teeth, acidic drool dripping from their mouths, landing on the ground with a sizzle. Their eyes were small and a crimson red, eyeing them hungrily as they waited for their leader to give them the okay to attack.

"Well, well..." Came another voice from within the trees, "What have we here? I don't think I've ever seen such a pack of wolves with only two members."

The bears laughed loudly amongst themselves.

Kumiko eyed the direction in which the voice came from as the humanoid leader of the trio stepped out from within the shadows.

He was incredibly tall and burly, his barrel-chest wide enough for two maidens to law on. His arms and legs were as thick as the tree trunks of the forest, his heavily muscled body graced with bear-fur pelts and armor.

His hair framed his bearded, chiseled face in cocoa-colored, medium-lengthed waves with eyes as brown as his comrade's fur. He could almost be described as handsome were it not for the bitter hatred inside of his souless eyes that matched his twisted grin.

Kumiko's eyes immediately caught sight of something that hung across the demon's neck. A necklace of fangs; wolf fangs. Hanging from the center was an enormous fang as large as a dagger that seemed to weight down the necklace.

"Come to collect more fangs?" She questioned sarcastically, bringing her eyes back up to his.

"Why, as a matter of fact, yes," He smiled broadly, "And those pearly whites of yours would make an excellent addition to my necklace."

"Seems like you have enough already," She crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes drawn back to the large fang that hung in the center.

Something about it... It was almost... _hypnotizing_ ; as if it were calling out to her.

She had a sudden urge to run and yank off his disgusting necklace of death. As the bears walked around them and over to stand beside their leader, Bluto turned to face them as he stood beside Kumiko, not even noticing the Fang of Kiba that hung from the demon's neck, too wary of their predicament.

"Forgive me," The demon continued, "I haven't introduced myself. My name is Kuma, Leader of the Bear Clan. And you are...?"

"Does it matter who we are?" Kumiko scoffed.

"Not particularly," He admitted then smirked devilishly, "But I'd be regretful if I didn't at least know the name of you, my dear. You are the loveliest wolf I have ever laid eyes on, I simply _must_ have those fangs of yours."

Bluto narrowed his golden eyes. There was something in his eyes that told him Kuma was interested in more than just Kumiko's fangs.

"I think I'll keep them," She stated firmly.

Kuma chuckled, clearly amused, the bears standing behind him laughing goofily. Bluto began to growl, his protective nature on display. Bluto, however, didn't need to even charge before Kumiko suddenly disappeared by his side.

Like a flash of lightning, she appeared in the sky, jumping with a swing of her leg. Her foot connected with Kuma's face, sending the unsuspecting demon on his back with a grunt. She landed before the bears, bringing her claws out with a crack of her knuckles. She eyed them darkly, warning in her eyes. Kuma looked up wide-eyed, visibly alarmed. He had never seen a wolf move so swiftly. He had been kicked before he could blink.

He stood from the ground slowly, rubbing his face. All his amusement was gone.

"Get her," He barked at his stunned bears.

The bears immediately sprang into action but they may as well have been walking. Their heavy bodies weighed them down, giving the two light-footed wolves the advantage. Bluto charged at one, barking fiercely as his eyes remained locked on the bear's throat. Kumiko dodged a dangerous swipe from the other bear, crouching down and swinging her leg across the ground, knocking him onto his back with a loud thud.

Bluto's bear roared fiercely in pain upon feeling Bluto's teeth sink into his neck. He thrashed wildly in an attempt to get the wolf off of him but Bluto wasn't going anywhere, chomping down as hard as his strong jaw would let him. The bear swiped his paw at Bluto, knocking the large wolf off of him. Bluto released a cry of pain as he landed on the ground, bringing Kumiko's eyes to him.

"Bluto!" She called after him in alarm.

"I'm fine!" He barked harshly as he got back on his feet, his eyes locked on the bear whose neck was bleeding profusely.

"I said 'get them'!" Kuma shouted impatiently.

The sluggish bears, however, were no match for the speedy wolves. Kuma watched in disbelief as his bears were overpowered by agility. He could hear bones breaking as Kumiko kicked and punched one bear though he was unsure whose bones they were. The four-legged wolf companion of hers had jaws of steel that led to the ultimate demise of his friend.

"No..." Kuma gasped out, taking a step back as he watched his comrades fall with a loud thud to the ground, their blood spilling on the dirt of the forest.

Kumiko and Bluto landed beside each other, now facing a very stunned Kuma. A low growl built in his throat, his hands balling into fists so tight that they began to shake. In his eyes was the crazed look of a madman ready to slay whoever stood in his way.

"You killed my men..." He spoke dangerously low.

"You were in our way," Kumiko stated with a glare, ignoring her throbbing arm which she didn't doubt was broken after shattering the bear's jaw in half.

"You smug little _bitch_!" He roared suddenly as he charged towards her.

Her eyes widened, jumping out of the way, managing to dodge him by the skin of her teeth. He was faster than the others but still not as fast as she. Kuma turned swiftly and brought his claws out.

One slash and she would be done for.

She was fast, yes, but he was still stronger. She had to do something before she became part of his sick collection. With only one good arm, she was left with no other choice.

Kumiko whipped her flute out as she stood, bringing it to her lips with her good hand. She glared at the bear and sharply blew into it.

The beautiful, wind-like melody did not come but instead an ear-shattering whistle that brought both Kuma and Bluto crippling onto the floor. Kuma brought his hands to his ears, crying out as his body trembled, a terrible pain entering his ears and spreading through his body.

The wind began to blow violently, shielding the sun with morbid clouds, blowing the trees nearly out of their roots. Gusts of wind were sent flying towards the crippled bear, screams of agony escaping him as his body was hit with painful tornadoes.

Bluto's cries and whimpers joined Kuma's cries as the wolf's sensitive ears exploded with pain, bringing him to the floor. Kumiko withdrew her flute, approaching Kuma who lay trembling on the floor, blood trickling from his ears, his body injured from the force of the wind. His eyes were wide and petrified as he stared ahead in Kumiko's direction.

She stood before him, watching him as he shakily reached out to her ankle. She pulled away and stomped on his hand, wringing a strained grunt of pain from him. He looked up at her, expecting the worst in his weak state.

"What are you waiting for?" He bit out through gritted teeth, his body as heavy as cement.

It took her a moment to realize that he was waiting for her to finish him off. But looking at him now, so helpless even as large as he was, she felt her brow soften... but not for long.

She drew her leg back and delivered a swift kick to his stomach, watching with great satisfaction as he curled up in pain.

"You'll be in enough pain for quite a while," She assured him, "There's no need to shed more blood today... but I _am_ going to take this."

She reached down and yanked the necklace of wolf fangs off of his neck. Kuma said nothing and continued to cradle his ears, not having heard a word she said, the damage to his ears too great.

Kumiko soon forgot about the wounded bear and turned to Bluto, her eyes widening to see him still laying on the ground. She ran to him swiftly, kneeling down beside him.

"Bluto!" She exclaimed, suddenly aware of what her actions had brought upon them, "Bluto, are you okay?!"

Bluto's eyes were half-lidded, no blood coming from his ears unlike the bear demon. He looked at her with glazed eyes before he mustered up enough strength to speak.

"What took you so long?" He grumbled.

She frowned heavily at him before she reached forward to scoop up the immense wolf with her good arm, struggling as she roughly threw him over her shoulder, gripping him as she shrugged him on. She looked to the direction of the forest's exit before running swiftly towards it, leaving the bear to wallow in pain.

Once they were away from Kuma, she took the time to answer his earlier question.

"You know I hate using that thing," She scolded him as she ran, "But I had no choice."

And indeed she did. She didn't know what it was about that flute. When her father gifted it to her, she had seen it as no more than a harmless instrument, a hobby, something to keep her entertained and busy.

But when she used it in moments of fear or anger, the flute screamed with a deafening shriek that disabled, deafened and weakened those within hearing range while possessing the winds. Except its user, of course.

She had only used it once before.

The first time was a pure accident. She had been bullied by the wolf cubs as a child and she had rushed off, playing her flute in an attempt to soothe her anger but the flute could sense the fire within her and mistook its duty; it went from soothing entertainment into defense mode. The tribe had been furious as she had hurt several within range.

Then there was now. She felt ashamed for she had forgotten about Bluto in her moment of fear and panic.

"I'll be fine," He spoke suddenly, having caught the worry in her voice.

She tightened her grip on him and said nothing as she swiftly got them out of the dangerous forest.

* * *

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned the dog demon who had winced with a sudden and startling cry before he quickly composed himself, staring into the forest accusingly.

Inuyasha glared into the forest, suddenly on edge. His ears twitched as the sound of the sharp whistle seemed to continue to echo in his ears even after it stopped, a throbbing pain pulsating through his sensitive white ears.

"I heard something," He stated darkly, "A whistling sound."

Kagome eyed him worriedly. They had been walking through the village when he had suddenly doubled over, bringing his hands to ears with a bark of pain, a high-pitched yelp she had never heard from him.

"It's gone now," He assured her but his eyes remained set on the forest as if he was expecting it to return.

She looked out into the forest but saw nothing.

"Should we take a look?" She questioned.

"Why bother?" He shrugged, finally tearing his eyes off of the forest to look upon his wife.

"Maybe someone was calling for help," She suggested.

"Maybe..." He pondered before he frowned, "Is it really our problem?"

"Come on," She grabbed his hand, yanking him along despite his protests.

"Hey, wait!" He exclaimed but she wasn't listening, "Why do we always have to get involved?!"

"Because!" She insisted as she practically dragged him towards the forest, "What if someone's in trouble? We can't just ignore them!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, irritated. It was one of Kagome's greatest flaws and also greatest strengths; the need to aid everyone they came across. He loved and hated that about her. Truthfully, he only hated it when it involved him doing something about it.

But in the end, he always ended up helping and he did so because it was the right thing to do - and it made her happy.

As they got closer to the forest, Inuyasha's face began tense again.

"I smell something!"

He began to pick up his pace, both now running until they reached the entrance to the forest, skidding to a stop. They stood warily, one step away from touching the forest grounds.

"It's coming this way."

He let go of Kagome's hand and withdrew his sword, standing in front of her as he waited for the smell of the demons to get closer. Somehow, he couldn't help but feel that whoever was heading their way was the cause of the earlier sound that had nearly sent him to his knees.

"Get back, Kagome!" He warned her as he readied himself.

He jumped into the sky before he called out the Wind Scar, sending the wave of demonic energy. Kagome watched wide-eyed as the Wind Scar destroyed a path of trees and whatever he was aiming for.

Or so they thought.

Inuyasha looked up, taking a step back when the demon appeared from above the sky, having miraculously dodged his attack. He looked at her in alarm as she landed before him, caught off guard by the sight of a half-demon holding a wolf large enough to tear her to shreds over her shoulder like some sort of fur accessory.

And she did not look happy with the dog demon at all.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" She shouted fiercely, stepping a threatening step towards him.

"Me?!" He exclaimed.

"No, the priestess," She retorted sarcastically with a nod to Kagome, "Yes, you! You nearly killed us, you clumsy oaf!"

"Clumsy?!" He exclaimed, glaring at her in outrage, "There wasn't anything clumsy about it, I was _trying_ to kill you!"

Kumiko's eyes widened, taken aback. The look of genuine shock on her face startling Inuyasha. Kagome stepped forward but Kumiko only continued to shout at him.

"What did I do to you?!" She demanded to know, "We're just passing by! My friend is hurt! You would harm an injured, elderly-"

"Enough, Kumiko," Bluto spoke weakly.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked towards Bluto confusedly, having thought he was dead.

Kumiko knelt down, cradling her beloved companion one-armed, worry etched on her face. Carrying his heavy weight and legs going nonstop, Kumiko had nearly collided with Inuyasha's attack.

"What's wrong with your friend?" Kagome stepped forward.

Kumiko looked up with a glare so fierce that Kagome froze in place.

"What do you think happened?" She spat before nodding over to Inuyasha, "Dog-Breath over there nearly killed him!"

"Why you little...!" Inuyasha began to shout but Kagome looked over her shoulder at him, the look on her face bringing a shudder over him that kept his mouth shut.

She turned back to Kumiko, her face softening.

"We can help," She offered kindly despite Kumiko's aggressiveness.

"There's nothing you can do," She insisted before she stood back up clumsily in an attempt to balance Bluto on her shoulder.

"I don't see any wounds," Kagome pointed out curiously.

"It was that sound, wasn't it?" Inuyasha questioned suddenly, his arms crossed over his chest.

Kumiko's brow furrowed curiously.

"You... heard it?"

"Yes," Inuyasha growled as he sheathed Tetsusaiga, "If he was anywhere near it, I can see why he's in so much pain. It was loud enough to hurt even my ears."

The edge was taken off Kumiko's face as anger was replaced with sadness. Kagome took note and though a voice in her head told her it was probably better to leave the strange woman be, she stepped forward again, a kind smile on her gentle face.

"I'm sure we have some remedies that might help with the pain," She offered, expecting Kumiko to snap at her once more.

But she was surprised to see the half-demon look at her, uncertainty in her eyes. She then looked back at Bluto and knew she had no choice but to accept.

"Very well," She relented with a sigh before she glared at them both again, "If you try and hurt him again-"

"We won't!" Kagome assured her, "Isn't that right, Inuyasha?"

"Feh..." He scoffed, walking away with his nose in the air, arms crossed.

Kagome frowned after him before turning back to Kumiko. She nearly jumped out of her skin at the intense suspicion in Kumiko's narrowed eyes.

"Don't worry about him," She chuckled nervously, "Follow me."

Kumiko nodded quietly, following the shorter woman, staring daggers at her back as she ran a soothing hand through Bluto's fur.

 _Hang in there, Bluto..._

* * *

"Did you hear that?"

Koga stopped in his tracks at Hakkaku's question. So he _had_ heard something. For a moment he wasn't sure but now that it was being asked out loud, he could confirm it. Even as far off as it sounded, he felt a very light throbbing in his ears like two tiny heartbeats.

Whatever it was, it sounded like a very sharp flute-like whistle and yet it was too harsh to come from something as gentle as a flute.

"Yeah, I heard it," He turned towards his two comrades.

"Could it be...?" Ginta questioned, eyeing them hopefully.

The screech sounded very distant but it was there. A gust of gentle wind blew just as they had heard the sound and Koga wondered if that had anything to do with this wolf who sang the song of the wind.

"We should probably check it out," Hakkaku suggested, "No harm in checking."

Koga nodded before he ran off in the direction where the whistle came from. The wind, graced with a faint smell of lilies blowing against him, told him he was heading down the right path.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Stay tuned next week!

~ Laruto


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The village was flooded with cheerful music, the sound of a flute ringing through the community joyously. The village children surrounded the flutist who played and danced around them, bringing melodic laughter from the younguns as the necklace of wolf fangs bounced off of her side where she had tied it. A tiny Kilala mewed as she, too, followed the steps of the children.

But they weren't the only ones enjoying themselves. Several villagers stood by, having stopped in their tracks to watch and enjoy the performance - including Kagome and her friends.

A bright smile graced Kagome and Sango's faces as they clapped along with the others, watching Kumiko perform. The jaunty tune could lift the spirits of even the most depressed being. Kumiko followed the children as they danced around her, managing to do so without missing a tune.

"I wish Shippo were here to see this," Kagome spoke to Sango, the other nodding in agreement as they thought of their friend who was out training to become a stronger fox demon.

When Kumiko finished the song, she was met with a light applause from the adults but she seemed to not notice, her focus being on the children. Kagome's face softened as she watched Kumiko's face light up at the praise of the children.

Who knew the hostile woman she met just a few days ago was this warm-hearted.

When Kumiko first made her presence known, the village had been frightened, more so at the sight of the gigantic wolf she carried. Kagome ushered them straight to Kaede's hut - the village priestess and medicine woman - where she assured Kumiko that Bluto would be tended to. Kumiko's own arm managed to heal later on its own after a day, mirroring Inuyasha's own swift healing abilities.

The wolf princess, fussing over Bluto and getting in the way, was asked to leave by an impatient Kaede.

In doing so, she began to wander the village nonchalantly, oblivious to the nervousness she brought the humans villagers. She eventually recognized their fear, momentarily forgetting she was a half-demon as she looked back at them back with confusion.

She had been walking with Kagome when she leaned over, bringing her hand up as if to tell her a secret.

"Why are they looking at me like that?" She whispered to Kagome while keeping her eyes on the nervous crowd.

"They're a little uncomfortable around demons," Kagome clarified honestly but as politely as she could.

"I'm only a half-demon," She offered, crossing her arms over her chest, "Besides, what about that mutt husband of yours? Isn't he a half-demon?"

"Yes," She confirmed, "But Inuyasha's been protecting this village for years now. They trust him."

"I see..." Kumiko pondered, rubbing her chin pensively before an idea flashed in her mind.

With a smirk, she grabbed her flute, much to Kagome's horror.

"W-Wait!" She had called out but Kumiko had already brought it to her lips.

Expecting the same shrill sound that had disabled Bluto, Kagome brought her hands to her ears, eyes shutting tight. She waited and when she was instead met with the soft stream of melodic air, she opened her eyes.

She watched as Kumiko stepped forward and began to play before the villagers. Initially, they had been confused. What was this strange half-demon doing?

But one brave child approached her despite his mother's warnings. Kumiko knelt down before him and continued to play.

The boy stared at her before a smile slowly crossed his face, searching her golden eyes and finding kindness. He began to nod his head to the music and that was all it took for the villagers to ease around her.

Kumiko and Bluto had spent a full three days at the village since then, much to Inuyasha's annoyance. Kumiko and Inuyasha harbored a grudge early on and couldn't seem to let go of it, bickering every time they encountered each other. It was only after Kumiko shared her background that Inuyasha seemed to back off... only slightly though.

When he heard of her story - how she was exiled for being a half-demon after losing her father's protection, how she and Bluto traveled alone, how they were attacked by bears and she had no choice but to use her weapon against such a large and stronger opponent - he had been sympathetic though he would never say it out loud. He, out of all people, knew what it felt like to be ostracized simply for being who you are. And he, too, had a weapon inherited from his father that would protect him at all cost should he need it. They shared almost identical circumstances.

But it still didn't make her any less annoying...

His friends seemed to think otherwise. Her display of anger earlier had been in the heat of the moment and Kagome was surprised to find out she was actually reserved - almost shy - and pleasant to be around when she wasn't angry. She had a way with children. Miroku and Sango had been won over when their twin daughters had nearly tackled the wolf and instead of becoming upset, angry or uncomfortable, Kumiko responded with equal playfulness.

"Aiko! Aimi!" A very pregnant Sango had reprimanded them, "Get off of her!"

"Oh, they're fine," Kumiko had insisted, her eyes having softened the moment she laid eyes on them.

Even now, the twins were their most enthusiastic audience members, applauding louder than anyone else. She was already playing another tune at the demand of the children when Bluto approached Kagome and her friends, sitting back on his legs as he watched his dear friend perform.

"I see she is in a good mood," He stated, surprising the gang who looked towards him, not having expected to see him up and about. He had been conscious but not yet strong enough to leave the hut.

"Bluto, you're up!" Kagome stated cheerfully.

"Yes, thanks to you and Lady Kaede," He nodded gratefully, his tail swaying, "I cannot thank you enough, young priestess."

"Oh, it was nothing," She waved her hand shyly at the polite and charming wolf.

"You're feeling well enough to be out, Bluto?" Miroku questioned with concern.

"I am."

"How is your pain?" Sango stepped forward, her infant bundled against her large belly.

"Gone," He assured them.

"What are you babying him for?" Inuyasha glared at them, "He's fine, look at him!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed, frowning heavily at him.

"No, he is right," Bluto sided with the dog demon, much to Inuyasha's surprise, "I am well. It was no more than momentary disability."

"I don't know how you didn't lose your hearing," Inuyasha commented, "My ears just stopped throbbing."

"I can only assume that it is because her flute was carved from wolf bone and being a wolf myself gives me at least protection from its wind," He concluded, "I am only grateful I did not end up like the demon who attacked us. I doubt he will hear again in his lifetime."

 _What a terrible fate_ , Kagome thought to herself.

To never hear the sound of the river's rushing water, the birds singing or even the sound of music as they were hearing now.

"Bluto!" Kumiko's voice brought their eyes to her as the maiden stopped playing mid-song when she noticed his presence.

Bluto's tail began to wag joyously as his comrade rushed to him, tackling him to the floor. The gang watched amusedly as they rolled on the ground, Bluto biting her playfully; they were no more than two large puppies. They were soon joined by the village children who piled themselves on top of both of them.

"Oh, no!" Kumiko exclaimed in mock horror, "We're surrounded!"

The children laughed but were quickly called by their parents. They openly expressed their disappointment with "aw"'s and groans before they climbed off of the pair and returned to their parents, save for Aiko and Aimi.

Pushing herself off of the ground with Aiko on her back, Kumiko smiled down at Bluto who had Aimi riding his back like a horse.

"Glad to see you're doing better," She spoke with genuine relief, "You had me worried."

"Worried is an understatement," Kagome smiled.

Kumiko's smile turned endearingly shy.

"Now that you're better, we should probably keep moving," Kumiko stated with a sigh as Aiko began to climb over her shoulder before landing in her arms.

"You're leaving?!" Aiko exclaimed, wide-eyed.

Kumiko smiled down at her almost sadly. The past few days she had spent here was the most fun she had in probably her entire life. Though she was met with fear and mistrust, she was able to turn that around and before she knew it, she was surrounded by people who made her feel welcome and accepted - and by humans no less!

More so, she was able to spend time with the children, something she was never allowed to do in her pack as the parents of the wolf cubs refused to have their puppies associate with a half-demon.

Kumiko never said it out loud but having a family was her biggest dream. To have a tiny pack of her own where she would be accepted unconditionally... it was almost too good to be true. It was why she had such a soft spot for children as they seemed to love unconditonally on instinct. That is, until they were told not to by their parents.

"I'm afraid so, little one," She sighed.

"Oh, please stay," Aimi exclaimed from Bluto's back, reaching over to rub his ears to which he allowed.

"Just one more day," Aiko bargained.

Kumiko suddenly looked up at the adults, her eyes silently questioning if it was alright. It was enough to make Kagome's heart ache for her. She saw so much of Inuyasha in her, it was difficult to not lose her heart to someone like that.

"We would love it if you stayed," Miroku spoke up before Kagome could.

"Really?" She questioned uncertainly, bringing her eyes to Sango now.

"Of course!" Sango exclaimed, nodding eagerly, "You've been a big help with the girls."

And indeed she was. Sango and Miroku had managed to even have some alone time now that the girls were preoccupied with Kumiko's presence, the joke among them being that Kumiko would have to start being paid for her services.

Kumiko looked down at Bluto with a grin.

"What do you think, Bluto?"

"I will follow and stay wherever you wish, princess."

His approval was all she needed.

"Okay," Kumiko nodded with a smile, bringing joyous shouts from the girls.

Inuyasha eyed them quietly. As much as he wanted to say something snarky, the joy on Kumiko's face stopped him.

 _No sense in bursting her bubble, I guess..._ Inuyasha thought before he walked away from the group.

* * *

Kumiko and Bluto had been offered to sleep in Kaede's hut but had refused. They were unused to sleeping indoors, finding comfort in sleeping under the stars instead.

They had bid their kind hosts good night before they walked just outside of the village, finding a quiet and peaceful spot to sleep. Bluto had curled himself up on the ground, his stomach full from the feast they had been provided.

His eyes closed in peace as Kumiko lay her back against him, flute on her lips as she played a calm and soothing tune. She looked up at the stars pensively, playing without even focusing on the song, missing several notes as her mind began to wander to the last few days.

She had never felt such a sense of peace. She also had never truly encountered humans in this manner, doing so only when they were the prey of the pack. She began to wonder if it would do any harm to stay even just a few more days... or weeks. She would do what she could to not be a burden; she could protect the village as Inuyasha does and help those who needed it to earn her stay...

"You are troubled," Bluto stated suddenly, his eyes still closed.

Kumiko put her flute down with a sigh, looking up at the stars.

"If you wish to stay," He began before he released a yawn, "You need only say so."

"Us live in a human village?" She contemplated out loud.

"Why not?" He questioned casually, "It is peaceful here. No one seems to mind that we are demons. In fact, they seemed used to the idea already."

She continued to look up at the sky, her eyes widening at the sight of a shooting star. Before she knew it, she followed the childish superstition and made a wish.

 _I wish we were finally at home._

Wherever that meant. Whether it was here or elsewhere, she just wanted a home. She wanted a place to call her own, somewhere she felt safe where she could someday find a mate and raise a family. So long as Bluto was beside her, she would always feel as if she had a home but there were times that she wished for something more. It made her feel guilty and selfish for having such desires yet they seemed to grow more and more each day.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the sound of a shrill scream forced her to suddenly sit up. Bluto's ears twitched, his eyes opening as he stood from where he lay. She stood slowly from the ground, her eyes widening when she realized who was screaming.

"The girls!" Kumiko exclaimed, recognizing their scent as well as Kilala's.

She began to run in their direction with Bluto following closely behind, her heart skipping a beat when she picked up the scent of a demon along with theirs.

 _I know that smell..._

A wolf recognized a fellow wolf's scent. She feared the worst, images of a bloodthirsty pack rushing towards the village in search of food, their first prey being the twin toddlers and Kilala.

She ran swiftly until she finally found them, the girls clinging to each other behind Kilala's true form as three wolf demons began to approach them.

"Cover me!" Kumiko ordered Bluto as she drew closer, jumping into the air and aiming her fist towards the leader who jumped out of the way as her fist came crashing down to the ground.

She looked up, fist still in the ground, glaring at him fiercely.

Koga's eyes widened at the unexpected sight of a female wolf maiden. She slowly stood, shaking the dirt off of her fist, her eyes locked onto his and within those stunning amber eyes Koga found nothing but disgust and anger.

"Who are you?" She demanded fiercely, the sharpness of her tone bringing a jump out of Hakkaku and Ginta, "Why are you here?"

Koga frowned darkly, his momentary trance broken and replaced with annoyance.

"I'm here to claim what is ours."

"What could these girls possibly have that belong to you?"

"We're here for the Fang of Kiba!" He shouted impatiently, "And those little brats have it!"

She blinked confusedly before turning to the girls who were peering from behind Kilala. Kilala stared at Koga mildly, as if she were looking upon a familiar face. She had been transformed no doubt prior to his arrival for she showed no signs of defensiveness.

Bluto, standing beside Kilala, caught sight of the fang necklace that Aimi was currently clutching in her hand. Kumiko hadn't even noticed it had gone missing!

 _Those sneaky little troublemakers..._ she thought to herself.

"You mean the necklace?" Kumiko turned back to Koga.

"Yes," Koga confirmed, becoming more and more impatient, "The Fang of Kiba should not be in the hands of a human child!"

"Alright, relax," Kumiko held her hand up, "I'll give it to you if it means that much."

Koga had not been expecting that. He watched suspiciously as Kumiko approached the girls, gently patting Kilala reassuringly. She knelt down before the frightened girls, offering a soft smile.

"We're sorry we took it!" Aimi handed it to her immediately.

"We just wanted to take a closer look!" Aiko added worriedly, "We were going to give it back to you, Kumiko!"

"You shouldn't take things that don't belong to you," She scolded gently, "It gets you into trouble. Now, come, let's take you back home."

They nodded eagerly, anxious to be away from Koga's intimidating presence. She stood up and looked at Kilala.

"Take them back to the village."

Kilala knelt before the girls who wasted no time in climbing up her back. Kumiko turned to face Koga, Kilala flying off with the girls as they peered down, worried for their new friend. Bluto stepped forward now, visibly somber.

"You say this is the Fang of Kiba?" He questioned Koga.

"Yes and you better have a good explanation as to why you stole it!" Koga took a step forward, his fists clenched.

"We did nothing of the sort!" Kumiko glared at him, suddenly unwilling to part with the necklace if it meant giving it to the rude wolf, "We took it from The Bear Clan's leader, he was the one wearing it."

Koga's face turned to that of surprise.

"The Bear Clan?"

"Yes," She nodded, "The leader Kuma stole it, we just took it back."

"And decided to keep it," Koga crossed his arms over his chest, the accusation still in his blue eyes.

Kumiko was ready to defend their name when Bluto walked towards Koga, eyeing the defensive wolf curiously. He could feel the great power of their ancestors radiating from him. He came to his conclusion out loud.

"You posess the strength of the Goraishi*... you must be Koga," He stated, "Leader of the Northern-Eastern Tribe, are you not?"

"What's it to you, old man?" He glared down at the elder wolf but Bluto was unfazed.

"With the Fang of Kiba outside of Sacred Grounds, it can only mean Kiba's protection is no longer upon us," Kiba looked at Koga knowingly, "And you need more than the fang itself to restore Kiba's guardianship of our people."

Kumiko looked at Bluto then Koga. She knew who Kiba was - what wolf demon didn't? She also knew that Kiba's Fang was what kept all wolves strong, resilient and resourceful, his many blessings following them for centuries. It was unsettling to hear that the very fang she carried around was his.

"Yes," Koga finally nodded, his eyes turning to Kumiko.

Her brow furrowed at the intensity of his stare. It was now that she was able to take a good look at him, now that her anger was replaced with curiousity.

Were he not so brash and rude, one would notice how terribly handsome he was with hair blacker and longer than hers and eyes a deep and mysterious azure. Like the wolves of the East, his flesh was tan, contrasting greatly against her own milky skin. He wore the pelts of his tribe, his torso clad in black and silver armor.

Koga, too, eyed Kumiko, having been caught off guard at the realization that Kiba's descendent that he had been searching so desperately for was actually a female - a young and beautiful one at that. Like him, she wore the pelts of her tribe, a gorgeous fur of white shaded with gray and black. He needed no further confirmation when his eyes caught sight of a flute she tucked into her skirt.

 _The wolf who sings the song of the wind..._ He thought to himself.

Of course! It was not to be taken literal. She was a wolf demon who posessed the talent of the flute and control of the winds. His instincts had been correct; she had been the source of the sharp noise he had heard as well as the very faint sound of a flute playing the closer he got to this village.

"You're coming with us," Koga addressed her.

"The hell I am..." She glared at him before tossing the necklace to him.

Koga caught it, continuing to stare at her.

"You got what you wanted now leave," She demanded.

"Princess Kumiko," Bluto addressed her, bringing everyone's eyes to him, "It is time you knew of your purpose."

"What are you talking about?" She snapped, disliking the turn this conversation was taking.

"There is a reason your father gifted you with your flute... as Kiba's descendent, it is your duty to restore the fang's purity."

She blinked, staring at Bluto, aghast.

 _Me...? Kiba's descendent? How can that be?_

"With Kiba's protection gone, it only means that we will all eventually fall weaker and weaker and become no more than just regular wolves."

"And why should I help _them_?" She spat venomously, startling all four males in her presence with her sudden aggression, "They never came to our aid, so why should we aid them? It's _not_ our problem, let's go."

Kumiko began to walk away but Koga had already lost all patience. Before she knew it, he had sprinted to her faster than she could take a third step, her arm now gripped roughly as he yanked her back. She looked up at Koga wide-eyed, attempting to pull her arm back.

"Let go of me!" She winced as he squeezed her arm tightly.

"Listen, _princess_ , you're coming with us whether you like it or not-"

Bluto began to suddenly bark viciously as he charged towards Koga, who jumped out of the way before Bluto could sink his teeth into him. Koga landed a few feet away, surprised at the sudden change in the initially calm wolf. He watched as Bluto gave a lick to Kumiko's arm, reddened by Koga's violent grip. Koga may be a Cheif, and Kumiko may be stubborn, but she was still under his protection.

"What's going on?!" came a different voice.

Everyone's attention was now directed towards Inuyasha who appeared with Tetsusaiga in hand. He was staring intently at Koga, his sword pointed at him, Kagome, Kilala and Miroku running to catch up to the dog demon. They had no doubt been informed of what was occuring by the toddlers who remained safe at home with their mother.

"Koga!" Kagome cried out in shock, standing beside Inuyasha, her expression matching her tone.

Kumiko frowned curiously as Koga and his men turned towards them, both groups obviously familiar with each other. But the man Kagome saw before her was not the same Koga she had parted ways with so long ago.

His eyes were cold and empty, adding years onto his youthful appearance. He stared at them blankly; no joy, no annoyance... nothing. He was also slightly broader. He had once been lightly muscled, almost slender, but the minor bulking only made him appear even more intimidating.

"What are you doing here, you scrawny wolf?" Inuyasha demanded to know.

"That's none of your business," He replied with a low growl.

"He seems to think I'm going with him," Kumiko answered for him, tossing Koga a deathly glare, "Which I'm not."

Koga's face became so murderous that Kagome momentarily feared for Kumiko's life.

"What do you want with Kumiko?" Kagome questioned, walking to stand beside her as if she could offer any protection if Koga chose to attack.

"It's a long story and one that, frankly, doesn't concern you," Koga replied.

Kagome blinked in surprise. Koga had never spoken to her so coldly before. During their last encounter he still was professing his undying love for her, urging her to seek him out should things not work out with Inuyasha. But that was long ago and if the rumors she heard were true, he was now a married man.

"Allow me to explain, Lady Kagome," Bluto offered, "It seems the necklace Princess Kumiko was carrying holds The Fang of Kiba."

"The Fang of Kiba?" Miroku questioned.

"Yes," Bluto nodded towards him, "It is a blessed fang left by Kiba, Guardian of all Wolves. It was kept safe in the Sacred Grounds of the Wolves but it was stolen from the grounds. The demon we had encountered just days ago is the thief."

"What's so important about a brittle old fang?" Inuyasha huffed, swinging Tetsusaiga over his shoulder.

"Without it, Kiba's protection has been not only removed but tainted by the greed of the Bear Clan Leader Kuma. It must be returned and purified by Kumiko, Kiba's descendant."

"I'm not doing it," She stated matter-of-factly, "It doesn't concern me-"

"It concerns all of us!" Koga shouted fiercely, startling them all, "You selfish brat! You may be too young to understand but if you don't come with us and purify that stupid fang, we're all in danger!"

"And what do I care?!" She shouted in return, the sudden torment that radiated within in her eyes alarming Koga.

"I was exiled by my own after my father died!" She continued to shout, her voice shaking with emotion, "What do I care if every single one of them dies?!"

Koga grit his teeth. Her words brought back a flashback of what Majo had said. She had spoken so harshly and with so much hatred of the half-demon, he could only imagine the pain she endured to be cast aside from the pack with no true reason at all. But Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku were unlike the other wolves.

Their quest to find Naraku had led them to Kagome and Kagome had opened up a world of emotions for Koga. Things he never felt towards humans before - like love and sympathy - suddenly flooded him. He had at one time been infatuated with her, he had teamed up with Inuyasha more than once who was also half human. He harbored no ill will towards humans and even after he parted ways with Kagome, his pack never attacked another human village again.

But even as sad as Kumiko's story was, he would be damned if he let more wolves die simply because Kumiko couldn't forgive her tribe.

"How could you be so selfish?" He questioned with a sudden calmness, his fists nearly shaking, "This isn't just about your tribe, it's about all of us! Do you know the number of wolves we've lost? The bad fortune that follows us? I lost my mate to this damn curse!"

Kagome brought her hands to her mouth, Inuyasha and Miroku's eyes widening at the terrible news.

 _Ayame..._ Kagome thought in disbelief.

"Oh, Koga..." Kagome whispered, sympathy pooling within her eyes but she went unnoticed as Koga continued to speak.

"And you lost your father," He continued, noticing how Kumiko's back stiffened at his words, "Didn't it seem odd that someone as strong as your father would die so easily?"

Kumiko's eyes flashed, her eyes searching Koga's for truth. She didn't even bother to ask how he knew how her father died; he was a very well-known wolf from a very well-known tribe, word would no doubt spread upon his demise.

"How many more lives must be sacrificed?" Koga questioned her when she remained silent, "How many more must fall ill? How many more of our loved ones can we lose? Until you lose your comrade? Is that what you want to happen?"

Kumiko flinched at his words.

 _Bluto...?_ She thought, the very thought of losing him bringing a surge of cold throughout her.

A tense silence filled between everyone. Kagome, Miroku, Inuyasha and Kilala looked at Kumiko expectantly, as did Bluto. Bluto knew the truth and the truth was she had to go.

"Princess," Bluto nudged her hand with his snout, bringing her eyes to him, "Our pack has betrayed us but that does not mean all wolves should suffer as a result. We must go with him."

"Bluto-" Kumiko began to argue but Bluto was hearing none of it.

"We will go," He turned to Koga, shocking Kumiko who had never been disobeyed by the wolf in the entire life she had known him.

"Then let's go," He rushed them impatiently.

"We're coming too," Kagome stepped forward.

" _What?!_ " Inuyasha nearly shrieked in disbelief, "Are you crazy?! Why should we help them?!"

"Your help isn't needed," Koga stared at Kagome, "You'd only slow us down."

"But-" Kagome began but was cut off by the sound of a fierce roar that echoed from within the forest.

Everyone brought their eyes in its direction. The ground began to shake, trees were torn down as whatever was coming towards them was coming fast and violently. One sniff of the air told the wolves what was coming their way.

"Bears!" Kumiko choked out.

Kumiko paled as a swarm of bears emerged from the forest and surrounded them all. There was not three like last. There were at least a hundred and lead by them was none other than the same bear demon she had encountered days ago.

"Kuma," She whispered lowly as his eyes remained locked on her.

"Oh no..." Kagome could be heard from behind her, the smell of her fear filling Kumiko's nostrils.

Bluto began to growl threateningly, leering at the bears as he stood beside Kumiko. Ginta and Hakkaku shielded themselves behind Koga, horrified. One bear was hard enough for even a pack of wolves to defeat. With only them, Koga, Kumiko and Bluto, they stood no chance.

"I see you've come back for more," Kumiko spoke towards Kuma who kept his eyes locked to her lips, reading them as only a faint whisper of her voice reached his ears.

"I am nearly deaf thanks to you," Kuma stated coldly, "I've come to repay you and to avenge my men you slaughtered!"

"I should have killed you when I had the chance..." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"It was foolish of you not to," Kuma retorted icily.

Kuma turned towards Koga who was holding the necklace firmly. He locked eyes with the Wolf Demon Cheif, a devilish smirk gracing his handsome face.

"Of course, I would consider sparing your lives... if I have my necklace back."

"This belongs to the Wolf Demons!" Koga snapped at him, "If you want it, you're going to have to go through me!"

"Challenge accepted."

Kuma snapped his fingers and before they all knew it, a hundred enormous bears were charging towards them.

Kagome screamed as three bears headed straight towards her, Kumiko and Bluto.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he and Miroku fended off the crowd of bears surrounding them.

"Take her flute!" Kuma ordered his bears, "Bring her to me _alive_!"

"Run!" Kumiko shoved Kagome towards the forest so harshly that the priestess fell into nearby bushes with a scream.

She grabbed her flute, ready to play it once more but cried out in pain as a powerful swipe of a bear claw sent her flying, crashing right into a tree. She dropped to the ground, stunned, pain radiating through her body as her vision became temporarily blurred at the sudden blow. She groaned, pushing herself off the ground, watching as Bluto fought off a bear on his own. Her nose filled with the smell of his blood, a high-pitched yelp of pain escaping him.

"Bluto..." She whispered dreadfully before forcing herself to stand.

"Watch out!" She heard Koga's voice.

Kumiko felt herself being picked up, gasping as Koga grabbed her and jumped out of the way just as the same bear who had swiped her was ready to deliver another blow.

"Pay attention, stupid woman!" He shouted at her, gripping her tightly.

She didn't even have the time to retort back as both their eyes shot towards Inuyasha who cried out an attack so strong that it was able to slay half of the bears in one swing; it was the same attack he had tried to use on her and Bluto upon first meeting. Kumiko's eyes widened in amazement at the sheer strength that stemmed from just a mere half-demon. To think that could have happened to her and Bluto had she not been blessed by luck made her shudder.

"My bears!" They could hear Kuma cry out, pain in his voice as the remainding bears ran quickly towards their master, visibly frightened.

He turned to Koga who still carried Kumiko, eyeing Kumiko with utter hatred. He knew he stood no chance on his own, his instincts telling him that he should run before the strange silver-haired demon directed his sword in his direction.

"I'll be back with more bears!" He warned her, "And next time your little dog friend won't be around to help you!"

And with that, Kuma and the few remaining bears retreated into the forest, leaving everyone with a pounding heart and shaky breathing.

Kumiko suddenly became very aware that Koga was still holding her. She felt her neck heat up angrily as she began to struggle in his arms.

"Hey, let me go!" She demanded.

Koga did just that and dropped her on the ground with a loud thud. She grunted but wasted no time in running after Bluto, nearly tripping in her eagerness to get to him as he lay on the ground, panting.

"Bluto!" She knelt down before him, eyeing the slash of the bear's claws on his side, blood pooling from the marks.

Her eyes began to water as Bluto seemed to be looking nowhere in particular, his eyes glazing over from the loss of blood. Kagome made herself known then, rushing to kneel beside Kumiko, bush leaves still stuck in her hair.

"Hurry, let's get him to Kaede!"

Kumiko nodded eagerly, very gently scooping up the wolf, her legs shaking as she stood. The smell of his blood was overpowering, the mixture of it along with her already shaken demeanor made her knees weak.

"Here," Koga stepped forward, holding his arms out as he silently offered to hold the giant wolf for her.

"Don't come near him!" She shouted at him warningly, bringing a dark frown out of him.

She walked shakily back to the village with Kagome and Miroku leading the way, all the while whispering gentle assurance to her dear friend as Inuyasha lagged behind. Koga looked after her, gritting his teeth so harshly that the sound of his teeth grinding echoed through his very head.

"What do we do, Koga?" Ginta questioned.

"Yeah," Hakkaku rubbed the back of his head, "The only way she'd come with us is if we force her."

"Then we just might have to do that," He growled lowly.

"Look, you mangy wolf," Inuyasha addressed him, sheathing his sword, "Why don't you lay off for the night? She's not going anywhere without grandpa over there."

"The hell she's not-"

"Would you?" Inuyasha challenged him.

That was enough to silence Koga. Of course he would never leave Ginta and Hakkaku behind, no matter what, even if it was to save the entire wolf species, he'd rather die with everyone else than live with himself abandoning his friends. But the fact that it was Inuyasha who pointed that out to him only served to irritate him further.

"We'll be back in the morning," He spat out before he dismissed himself, Ginta and Hakkaku following their leader into the forest.

Inuyasha waited until they were out of sight before running after his companions.

As if Kumiko wasn't irritating enough, she had managed to become more so by bringing that damn wolf back into their lives...

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 ***** _Goraishi_ : For those who haven't watched The Final Act, the Goraishi is a claw Koga earns from his ancestor's spirits and is literally a part of Koga now and only appears when he is actually using it. It is said to bear the same powerful demonic energy of the Wind Scar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

When Koga returned the following morning, Kumiko was still refusing to go. Her excuse being that she "couldn't possibly leave Bluto behind." Koga, on the other hand, didn't want to wait for the older wolf to heal and had no trouble saying so. That hadn't been the best idea as he only managed to get into such a heated argument with the wolf maiden that he had stormed off in a very foul mood to his comrades.

Three days passed and every single day Koga would go in search of Kumiko only to come to near blows every time. Were it not for Inuyasha and his friends becoming involved, Koga had no doubt their arguments would become violent as they literally had to be held back from each other, fangs bared and ready to attack like rabid dogs.

"You rotten _child_!" Koga would snap at her despite the fact that he was only slightly older, Ginta and Hakkaku grabbing him by his ankles to keep him from charging.

"You flea-bitten mongrel!" She retorted back as Miroku and Inuyasha held her back until Inuyasha threw her over his shoulder despite her protests and carried her away.

But Koga wouldn't give up. This was the fourth day he was coming to the village and today he would drag her by her hair if need be.

 _Stupid girl..._ He thought to himself irately, _Wasting my time like this..._

As he began to approach the village, the sound of her flute entered his ears along with the sound of running water. He looked towards the direction of the river outside of the village and followed it. As he got closer and closer, her scent filled his nostrils - hers and hers alone.

 _Perfect._

She would have nobody there to come between them should he decide to simply snatch her. She would put up a fight but he readied himself for it. After all... how strong could a flute-playing half-breed be?

When he finally reached the river, it was to see her perched up on a boulder that rested in the water. As the waves flowed past her, she played her flute, eyes closed. The wind blew her ebony locks gently, rustling the lilies of the valley that rested elegantly on her head, the wind guided by the serenity of the gentle tune she played.

He stood by, watching and listening.

Had he not grown to dislike this woman so much, he would have enjoyed the view; the sight of her rosy lips blowing air into the flute as her elegant fingers worked their magic was breathtaking.

He was anxious to get their spat over with. Yet, for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to interrupt her song. She knew he was there, she had to. She was just ignoring his presence which should have made him angry but it didn't.

When her song was finally finished, she opened her eyes and glanced towards Koga whose brow was already marred with a heavy frown. She held his gaze, enough for him to see the stress within her amber eyes before she looked away, toying with her flute in what appeared to be an anxious manner.

"Bluto is not healing," She blurted out, unsure of why she even bothered to tell him.

After all, it's not like he would care.

"That's the effect of the curse," Koga stated as he began to approach the river's edge.

She brought her eyes back to him, glowering at him.

"Are you saying he will die?"

"If we don't get the fang back and purify it, yes," He answered straightforwardedly.

She eyed him carefully, her mind racing. As the days passed, it seemed as if she truly had no choice but to go.

"I can't leave without him," She repeated for the fourth day in a row.

This was time different though.

The last few days she had screamed it, her tone dripping with venom, her golden eyes flashing with hatred for the wolf demon that threatened to kidnap her if she continued to resist. But now, her voice, her face, her eyes... they were filled with a gut-wrenching sorrow.

"What if he dies while I'm gone?" She questioned, her face relaxing as her eyebrows furrowing in a way that made Koga instantly uncomfortable.

 _I swear if you start crying..._ he thought to himself tensely.

"If you stay here, he'll die regardless-"

"I won't let him die alone!" She exclaimed tearfully, her eyes finally watering.

 _Damn it..._ Koga glared at her.

If he had a weakness for absolutely anything in this world, it was a woman's tears. More so because he had no way of knowing how to make them stop once they've started. He knew whatever he would say would probably only worsen the situation and opted for silence. He watched as she furiously rubbed her eyes before her tears could spill yet her lower lip continued to tremble quietly.

"I understand," He finally said quietly.

His words surprised her and it showed on her face. Koga rubbed the back of his neck, squeezing the stress out of it with a sigh.

"I refused to leave my wife's side when she was dying and would have killed anyone if they tried to keep me away from her."

 _Why am I telling her this?_ He asked himself bemusedly.

Kumiko's eyes lowered, revealing long and dark lashes coated with tears. Koga was ready to give up and walk away until she finally looked back up and spoke.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

Koga grit his teeth at the sudden pain that flowed through his jaw and to his neck, blocking his throat. This was the first time he had spoken of Ayame out loud since her death. Why he had chosen this woman to speak of it with, he didn't know.

"Yeah, well..." He cleared his throat as he dropped his arm to his side, "These things happen..."

Though he tried to brush it off, Kumiko continued to look at him with such a sympathetic look that it made him sick. Now he remembered why he never spoken of Ayame; not only was it painful but he absolutely hated the pity it brought out of people on his behalf.

He began to walk away, confusing Kumiko who had expected him to try and convince her to go with him as he had every day.

"Where are you going?" She questioned without thinking.

He looked over his shoulder, the determination in his eyes bringing a gulp out of her.

"Nowhere without you."

She said nothing and watched him leave, feeling an inexplicable nausea.

* * *

Kumiko sighed as she walked back to the village, anxious to see Bluto. Koga's words had frightened her. If this supposed curse plagued Bluto, would she really lose him? She couldn't bear the thought of it. If anything should happen to him, she wouldn't know how to go on. The very idea of continuing life without him brought tears to her eyes which she forced back as she drew closer to Kaede's hut where he rested.

Wiping her eyes, she sniffed and composed herself before knocking on the wall and entering. What she had not expected was to see Bluto awake and standing, drinking water from a pale brought to him.

"Bluto!" She cried out, kneeling beside him, careful not to touch his bandaged wounds, "Oh, thank Kiba you are well!"

"Princess," He greeted her, sensing her distress as she ran her hands through his fur, "What ails you?"

"What do you mean?" She choked, her eyes watering once more, "You've been asleep for three days! I didn't know if you..."

He waited for her to finish but she didn't. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck, her tears staining his fur. His eyes softened as he leaned back to provide a comforting lick to her cheek, the salt of her tears on his tongue.

"I assure you I am fine," He stated just as Kaede and Kagome entered the hut, herb-filled baskets in their hands.

"Bluto, you're awake!" Kagome exclaimed with a large smile, "I see those new herbs we got from Jinenji worked wonders."

"Yes, once again, I am indebted to the care of you and Lady Kaede."

"You may be well enough to stand but you should continue to rest," Kaede stated firmly as she walked across the room.

"We musn't waste more time," He stated seriously, looking at Kumiko who continued to kneel beside him, "Where is Cheif Koga?"

Kumiko frowned at his words. Surely he wasn't planning on traveling on such a dangerous quest when he was not fully healed yet.

"I-I don't know," She answered honestly, "I saw him earlier-"

"Alone?!" Kagome exclaimed in alarm.

"Yes," She stood up, her hand remaining on Bluto's head, rubbing it affectionately, "He said he's not going anywhere, I'm sure he will return tomorrow."

"I see..." Bluto thought to himself, "Then we must look for him-"

"Bluto, you're not seriously thinking of traveling your state?" She questioned in disbelief.

"If we wait any longer, who knows what else will become of the wolves! This danger includes you, princess, and I will not allow you to meet a terrible fate when you can prevent it yourself!"

Kumiko took in his words and realized that Bluto had only her in mind. If this curse fell on either of him, he would be breaking his promise to her father. Bluto was set on keeping his promise until the very day he died.

The thought of helping the wolves who had betrayed brought a bitter taste in her mouth but could she really sacrifice Bluto out of sheer spite for her former tribe? Would getting that bit of revenge be worth the loss of her only true friend? The answer was simple.

 _Of course not... Bluto means everything to me._

"Very well..." She finally gave up, surprising everyone in the hut, "We will go on this quest with Koga and his men... but _only_ if you rest tonight."

"Done," He agreed quickly, taking advantage of her sudden need to cooperate.

"Starting now," She stated firmly, "You will be doing plenty of walking starting tomorrow."

Bluto did not argue as he suddenly felt himself grow fatigued. He responded by curling back up in his corner, laying comfortably. Kumiko left the hut as soon as his eyes closed, Kagome following behind.

"Hey..." Kagome caught up to her, worry in her eyes.

Kumiko looked down at the shorter girl, not even making the attempt to hide her displeasure.

"It'll be okay," Kagome assured her with a weak smile.

Since her stay at the village, Kumiko had grown increasingly comfortable around both Kagome and Sango, often speaking to them about private matters that she normally would have kept to herself. She supposed it was because she never had friends to begin with - much less female friends who were willing to be seen with her. That and Kagome had a knack for getting people to open... Well, more like she shoved herself in.

"I can't stomach the thought of traveling with that horrid man," Kumiko admitted, feeling ill.

"He's not so bad once you get to know him," Kagome assured her, "He's just in pain, you know?"

"I know..." Kumiko nodded, remembering Koga's earlier story.

Was it possible that he was more than just a brash, ill-tempered man? In just the few days she has known him, he has thrust insult after insult, treating her roughly, man-handling her, making jabs about her age - even though she was not that much younger than he. But Kagome's words made her think.

Maybe his true self was shielded under his angry demeanor, a facade that he put up to deal with the pain of losing his loved ones.

Or not.

But it certaintly made him more bearable if she thought of it that way.

"Besides," Kagome continued with a wide smile, "Inuyasha and I will be there."

Kumiko looked down at her, raising an eyebrow.

"I highly doubt Koga or Inuyasha will agree to traveling together."

"They'll just have to," Kagome huffed very matter-of-factly, bringing a smile out of Kumiko who merely shook her head bemusedly.

"You're an unusual woman, Kagome."

Kagome looked up at Kumiko with a bright smile.

"I know," said the bubbly priestess.

* * *

It had taken quite a bit of convincing but Inuyasha finally agreed to aid Koga and the others on their quest. It seemed as if the dog demon turned to mush when it came to pleasing his wife, doing as she requested - or begged, to be more accurate - albeit very begrudgingly. Of course, thatwas only half the battle.

When Koga arrived on the fifth day, he approached Kaede's home where he was greeted with the sight of Kumiko playing with the twin toddlers he had seen nearly a week ago, Bluto sitting back and watching them play.

The sight of Bluto awake and seemingly well was relieving for Koga. It meant that Kumiko had no excuse now and would have to join him. Nevertheless, he prepared himself for more resistance on her part.

Bluto was the first to notice Koga's presence.

"Cheif Koga," Bluto began to walk towards him, greeting him politely.

"So you're still alive, old man," Koga spoke to the wolf, no malice in his tone.

"Yes and we are ready to head out when you are."

Koba blinked in surprise before nodding over to Kumiko who had stopped playing with the girls upon noticing him. She stood now, the two girls standing behind her as they eyed Koga frightfully.

"And princess over there is okay with that?" He questioned.

"Yes," Bluto assured him, "She has agreed to aid you on this quest... of course..."

"Of course what?" Koga looked back down at him.

"On one condition."

Koga narrowed his eyes, "Which is...?"

Bluto didn't need to explain. Koga looked up to see Inuyasha approaching him, Kagome following behind with a bright smile.

"Alright, let's go already," Inuyasha glared at Koga who took a step back in disbelief.

"No! No way!" He raised his voice steadily, "There is no way you're coming with us!"

"I don't want it anymore than you do," Inuyasha agreed.

"Cheif Koga, I beg of you," Bluto sighed tiredly.

It had taken over an hour of convincing Inuyasha to come. When Kagome and Kumiko approached Bluto with the idea, he had been on board from the get go, especially after having seen how easily Inuyasha slayed the bear demons. It would do them good to have an ally as strong as he with them, more so if they were to be approached by the bears again.

"You'll only slow us down-" Koga repeated what he had said prior.

"He saved our lives," Kumiko finally stepped forward, "If those bears come back - which they _will_ \- we don't stand a chance without him."

"Don't stand a chance, do we?" Koga growled, his pride wounded at her words, "I'm strong enough to handle those damn bears!"

"No one is doubting that," Bluto continued to speak calmly, "But given the lack of Kiba's protection, I doubt your Goraishi would even come to our aid should you try to use it."

Koga paused. He hadn't thought of that. When the bears had attacked, Kuma's focus on Kumiko had distracted Koga. Before he could even use his Goraishi, he had darted towards the foolish girl before she got herself killed.

"Look, we're wasting time," Inuyasha barked impatiently.

Koga began to grind his teeth.

 _Damn it!_ He cursed mentally.

Kumiko watched Koga think to himself. Her heart began to race, hoping he would allow this request of hers. She didn't know why but the thought of being alone with just Koga and his men and an injured Bluto made her uneasy. She would feel safer and more secure if she were accompanied by her new friends.

" _Fine_!" He shouted loudly, much to Kagome and Kumiko's pleasure, "Let's just hurry up and go!"

"Thank you," Bluto nodded gratefully.

Koga looked towards Kumiko who was being approached by Miroku, Sango and their children. He watched as Kumiko's usually hardened features softened in such a manner that made her youthful face even lovelier.

"I wish we could come too," Sango spoke genuinely.

"Yes," Miroku nodded, "Given all the kindness you have shown us. We wish you luck on your journey."

Koga noticed how Kumiko smiled at them, the first time he had ever seen her smile. It brought a radiance to her that surprised him enough to look away. While she was busy speaking with the humans, Bluto took the time to approach Koga, eyeing him expectantly. Koga narrowed his eyes at the Siberian wolf, instantly annoyed.

"What are you looking at?" He scoffed.

"Cheif Koga," Bluto began calmly yet his eyes held an urgency that caught Koga's attention, "I trust that the protection you showed towards Kumiko upon our last encounter is a sign that you will continue to do so?"

"What are you rambling on about, old man?" Koga glared down at him, "Of course I will! As if she could survive on her own!"

Bluto felt a great comfort in his words, blinking slowly.

"I thank you on behalf of Cheif Kingu," Bluto stated.

Koga said nothing, wishing to end the conversation and get moving. He turned back to Kumiko, watching as Aiko and Aimi each hugged a leg of hers as they bid her goodbye.

"You will return, won't you?" The girls questioned hopefully.

"I will," She assured them, ruffling the hair of the girls on either of her side.

"Hurry it up!" Koga shouted in her direction.

Miroku and Sango noticed the tenseness that filled Kumiko's body and face, offering silent smiles of reassurance.

She gave her final farewells, her heart aching. She turned to her odd group - four wolf demons, two half-breeds and a human priestess - as they followed Koga's lead.

She found herself giving a silent prayer as she walked side-by-side with Kagome, readying herself for whatever may come.

 _Kiba be with us._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Thank you to those who have favorited and followed!

Be sure to leave a review and let me know what you think.

~ Laruto


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

A few days of travel had passed and it was already proving to be stressful for everyone. Kagome had expected Inuyasha and Koga to be down each other's throats but they hardly acknowledged each other.

The ones bickering and arguing back and forth were Kumiko and Koga. Ginta and Hakkaku shared Inuyasha and Kagome's pain in having to be awkward bystanders while Bluto took it upon himself to be the mediator. It was like watching a stern parent chastise their stubborn children.

It seemed as if everything one did annoyed the other and vice versa. Koga's constant jabs at her being a half-demon and a "useless princess" irritated Kumiko all too easily who was more than happy to point out his own imperfections.

"Try not to get your self killed again, _princess_ ," He had spat at her, managing to turn her title into an insult.

"If I'm so useless, why do you need me so badly?!" She shouted at him in return.

"Enough!" Bluto spoke firmly, rushing to stand in between the two who were arms length apart, ready to tear each other apart.

Kumiko growled lowly in her throat as Koga bared his fangs threateningly.

"I've just about had it," Bluto pushed Koga away with his snout, "You get in the back and you-"

He turned to Kumiko and also shoved her in the opposite direction.

"- You lead the way with Lady Kagome and I!"

Koga and Kumiko looked at Bluto surprisedly, never having heard the passive wolf speak with so more ire. Like puppies with tails between their legs, they quietly did as told. Kumiko walked with her arms crossed, sulking as she began to walk alongside Kagome.

"I can't bear this anymore..." She muttered.

Kagome offered a light smile.

"Don't stress yourself so much," The priestess advised, "The less you do, the faster we'll get there and the sooner we can all go back home."

Kumiko glanced at Kagome and felt her heart skip a beat at her words.

 _Home..._

Is that truly what Kagome believed? That her village was now Kumiko and Bluto's home? It brought a warm, fuzzy feeling inside of her and soon all of her anger was forgotten. She smiled back at Kagome, her facial muscles relaxing as she responded with a quiet nod.

In fact, she couldn't even remember what her and Koga had been arguing about.

* * *

"You need to stop again?!" Koga exclaimed towards Bluto, earning a fierce glare from Kumiko.

"He's wounded, you jerk!" She reminded him icily.

"The entire species will die out by the time we get there!" He snarled back at her.

"A pack only goes as fast as their sick and elderly," She bit out, narrowing her eyes at him, "Is that not so?!"

Koga's glare could have frozen Hell over. She spoke the truth and it killed him. It was his duty as alpha to stay behind and protect the pack or, in this case, the odd group of a human, two half-demons and four full-fledged wolf demons.

With no comeback, he opted for storming away from the group, grumbling to himself.

"Koga, wait!" Ginta called out after him.

"Let him go!" Kumiko barked sharply towards the two men, bringing a jump out of the easily frightened wolves, "If he wants to act like a child then so be it."

Ginta and Hakkaku exchanged nervous glances. They were starting to become more fearful of Kumiko than Koga lately. They stood quietly by as Kumiko knelt down beside Bluto, running her hand through his fur, petting him lovingly.

"You okay, Bluto?" She asked gently.

"I will be fine, princess," He assured her, managing to mask his pain well.

"I'll bring you some water," She spoke soothingly, giving him one last pat before heading towards the smell of water deep in the forest.

"I'll go with you!" Kagome called out as she ran to catch up with her, leaving the men to talk among themselves.

Inuyasha waited until he could no longer hear the women's footsteps before he walked to sit beside Bluto.

"Has she always been like that?" He scoffed, his temples throbbing from the nonstop screaming between her and Koga.

"Not at all," Bluto stated honestly, "How you saw her at the village is how she is. I don't know what it is about Cheif Koga that brings out the worst in her."

"And the worst in him," Hakkaku muttered to Ginta who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, well if they end up killing each other before we reach the Sacred Grounds, you're all doomed," Inuyasha stated.

When he received no response, he looked down to see Bluto's eyes closed. With a sigh, Inuyasha closed his own eyes in an attempt to rest them, allowing Ginta and Hakkaku to sneak off in search of Koga.

* * *

With Bluto well-rested and Koga's temper having cooled, they were able to continue traveling.

What had begun as a chaotic and stressful venture was slowly turning into a calmer, quieter one, much to everyone's relief. Kumiko's quietness, however, came from her growing concern for Bluto who seemed to grow more and more tired the further they walked. She began to think back to Koga's warnings about the curse placed on all wolves. She was worried Bluto was being affected.

He had seemed just fine upon their departure but maybe it had been too soon for him to travel. Yet, everytime they even _suggested_ a break, Koga would grow impatient and Bluto would only insist on continuing until his legs would give out. Kumiko's very core was filled with a constant dread, anxiety running through her body. Every time he collapsed, she feared he would not get back up.

Koga, standing behind everyone else, noticed Bluto's pace growing slower and slower. He would catch sight of Kumiko petting him, constantly asking how he felt only for the stubborn wolf to lie and assure her he was fine but Koga was no fool.

Bluto was as good as dead and Kumiko was too far in her denial to realize it. Meanwhile, Bluto did his best to keep his princess under the impression that he was fine. It was pathetic... and really saddening.

 _Didn't Ayame do the same thing?_ Koga suddenly remembered, bringing a jolt of darkness around him every time he thought of his loss, _Even during her last moments, she still managed to smile for me... That stubborn old man is doing the same for that stupid girl._

"Alright," Koga finally stopped walking, bringing everyone's eyes to them, "It's getting dark, we should probably camp out here tonight."

Kumiko released a sigh of relief, looking immediately to Bluto who shared in her relief discreetly.

"Come on, Bluto," She ushered him gently, "I smell water nearby."

"Hey, we got a fire to build here!" Inuyasha reminded her, he and Koga eager to go hunting for their food.

"Go ahead, princess," Bluto nodded towards her friends, "I will be able to find it myself."

"But-"

"I will be fine, it's not too far," He pressed gently.

Kumiko scratched his neck affectionately, providing an obedient nod. She watched as he walked towards the sound of running water, waiting until he was out of sight before she walked to Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Please watch over him," She requested, the pleading in her large eyes making them unable to deny her.

"Yes, princess," They spoke in unison before rushing off in the direction Bluto went.

Kumiko rubbed her eyes tiredly as she and Kagome headed into the forest to gather wood for a fire, Koga and Inuyasha darting off in a different direction. Kagome could see the tension plainly on Kumiko's body; the tense shoulders, the stiff back and droopy eyes. Things didn't look so good for Bluto and they all knew it yet no one spoke it out loud.

Kagome wished in that moment she knew exactly what to say.

"So..." Kagome began awkwardly, "Um... you seem to be really good with kids. You know, at the, uh, village..."

Kumiko glanced at her curiously, confused by the sudden statement before she realized Kagome was trying to distract her from her troubles. She was all too eager for that distraction.

"Oh, yes," She forced a light smile, "I've always loved children."

"They seem to love you too."

"They don't judge," Kumiko nodded as they spotted kindling on the ground, "I hope to have my own someday."

"You'd make a great mother," Kagome smiled as Kumiko knelt to pick up bundles of twigs and branches.

"Thanks," She chuckled, suddenly shy, she would have to get used to kind words if she was going to return to her village.

Kumiko stilled suddenly, halting as a sudden strong scent filled the air.

 _ **BLOOD.**_

Kumiko's breathing began to quicken, her body frozen in such a manner that brought Kagome great alarm who was now frowning at the sudden change in the wolf demoness.

"Kumiko, what's-"

"It's Bluto!" She shouted in a panic at the realization, dropping the kindling as she ran swiftly in his direction, leaving Kagome behind.

"Kumiko, wait!" She could hear her shout but paid her no mind.

The overpowering smell of his blood entered her nostrils the faster she ran. Her racing heart nearly burst out of her chest, her stomach knotting viciously as she ran towards his direction but he was not the only one who was bleeding. Along with his scent, she could smell Ginta and Hakkaku's.

As she approached the river, its waters flowing through her ears, she could smell and hear Koga and Inuyasha heading in their direction, no doubt drawn by the same smell of blood. She rushed through the trees as she reached the river, skidding to a clumsy stop at the sight of her companions.

Nothing could prepare Kumiko for the sight before her.

Her pacing heart suddenly stopped as her eyes locked straight onto Bluto's unconscious form. The Siberian wolf lay on the ground, his beautiful coat drenched in his own blood, eyes closed. Time stood still as the world around her blurred, Bluto being the only thing she could see.

Her heartbeat seemed to echo ghoulishly throughout the forest. Her head was spinning, the sound of her breathing filling her head as the intense smell of blood dizzied her.

She nearly heaved, choking on whatever threatened to escape her stomach.

She turned her horrified eyes to the attacker responsible for this, watching a deranged Kuma lick the wolf blood off of his clawed fingers.

"Kumiko!" Ginta shouted, bringing her eyes to him as he sat on the ground, injured, holding an unconscious Hakkaku in his arms.

"Get out of here!" He warned her but Kumiko only had eyes for Kuma now.

"Kumiko, you missed the show," Kuma spoke to her casually just as Koga and Inuyasha made their presence known.

Kumiko began to see red, the cold she felt was boiling into a dangerous heat as she glared at Kuma; the bear demon had never seen such hatred in someone's eyes and he absolutely loved it.

"You got a lot of nerve showing up here alone!" Koga shouted in his direction.

"It seems my bears were too cowardly to join me," Kuma fretted, his eyes remaining on Kumiko, "So I figured I'd come in search of you alone, dear Kumiko. Imagine my surprise when I find your companion here, clinging to dear life. I figured I'd do him a favor and put him out of his misery. You know... An eye for an eye. You kill my friends, I kill yours."

"You... _bastard_..." She bit out before she charged towards him.

Kuma was ready for her this time. He dodged her attacks as she swung her fists. She continously kicked her legs until she finally managed to kick him square in his jaw, sending him onto his back with a heavy thud.

He looked up at her with a chuckle, rubbing his aching jaw. He was not the least bit fazed.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you as I did that worthless wolf."

Inuyasha and Koga stepped forward, ready to aid her but the sound of her voice stopped them.

" _Don't_!" She shouted sharply, bringing an arm out without so much as even a glance in their direction.

They stilled, her voice as cold as ice. Both men wanted nothing more than to end the bear demon right then and there but they understood her need to face him alone; this was no longer about survival.

It was about vengeance.

She jumped towards Kuma, raising her fist and aiming to his chest but he rolled out of the way, hopping onto his feet. He smirked at her, madness in his eyes. He swung his giant claws towards her but the smaller, more agile demon got away just in time, barely escaping with a nick on her throat.

"You killed my best _friend_ ," She choked out, her eyes watering in absolute fury, " _I'll kill you!_ "

Kuma was nowhere near prepared for what would come next. Instead of charging towards him, she pulled out her flute and raised it to her lips. Kuma's eyes widened as he immediately rushed to cover his ears as did the others in her presence. Despite his near deafness, the pain of the flute had scarred him.

But no pain came to their ears.

Her pupils dilated, her eyes nearly black as she blew into the flute, releasing a haunting note. The wind that escaped the flute built swiftly around her into an enormous wind that sent their hair flying. Kuma locked eyes with her and was no longer amused by what he saw; there was no humanity left in Kumiko. This time she would show no mercy. The winds danced around her form, waiting for her instruction.

He watched as she brought her flute straight into the air before pointing it towards him with a loud command.

" _Razor Wind!_ " She shouted fiercely, the wind sending her tears flying off of her face.

The wind's sharp sound projected towards Kuma as invisible blades angrily sliced his body. The bear cried out in agony as he was cut to pieces, several blades shooting past him, sending the very trees across the river tumbling down to the water, creating an explosive wave.

Kumiko watched with great satisfaction as Kuma fell to the ground, lying in a pool of his own blood, his chest no longer moving.

Inuyasha, Koga and Ginta, who had been shielding their faces, brought their arms down from their eyes, the harshness of the wind having momentarily blinded them. When they saw Kuma dead on the ground, relief filled them but only briefly as Kumiko was now left with the reality that Kuma's death wouldn't save Bluto.

That was when Kagome arrived, panting as she ran towards the group. Met with the gruesome sight, she froze with a gasp at the bloodshed she was greeted with. Bluto was the first being she saw.

"Bluto..." Kagome choked out in disbelief before she covered her watering eyes with her hands.

Inuyasha approached her, bringing her into his arms and shielding her from the sight, rubbing her head comfortingly. He was unable to look away from Bluto as much as he wanted to.

The winds died down slowly, bringing Kumiko's hair to an altering stop. She slowly turned towards Bluto as if she had been expecting to see him standing.

The men watched somberly as Kumiko rushed to Bluto, scraping her knees on the ground as she knelt quickly beside his body, scooping him up in her arms. She nearly dropped him in relief when she could hear shallow breathing.

"Bluto!" She called out to him, cradling him as one would a child, "Bluto, can you hear me?"

She shuddered when he finally opened his eyes, doing so only slightly. Her heart shattered at the sight of the life slowly draining in his eyes. She was covered in his blood but she didn't care. Her focus was on the dying wolf in her arms, cupping his face as she struggled to keep him conscious.

"Hey, listen to me," She began, her voice shaking, her eyes stinging with fresh tears, "You have to stay awake, okay?"

"My time is up, Princess," Bluto spoke weakly, the bluntness of his words slicing at her heart.

"No, no, no," She shook her head, refusing to accept his words, "You're fine. You've had worse than this."

Bluto almost smiled at her words. Still so innocent and hopeful. That was his Kumiko.

"I regret nothing," He continued, looking in her direction yet he seemed not to see her, "For I have kept your father's promise."

 _Cheif Koga will protect you now_ , Bluto thought to himself confidently as he recalled asking Koga if he would do so before their journey started.

Koga had said he would and a Cheif's word was binding. So long as Koga was around, Bluto could die in peace knowing Kumiko would continue to be protected.

"Bluto..." She whispered tearfully, finally breaking down, burying her face in his neck, "Please... don't say those things..."

"You must go on," He urged her in his last moment, closing his eyes as he took in a final breath, her sweet scent filling his nostrils, "Save the wolves... My Princess."

Bluto's final thoughts were that of amber eyes, lilies and the sound of a flute. In that moment, despite his pain, he died serenely in the arms of his best friend.

Kumiko held her breath, eyes shutting tightly as she felt Bluto's last breath before his soul drifted right from within her arms.

She couldn't hold back anymore and screamed into his fur, squeezing him for dear life as her grief poured out of her into uncontrollable tears.

"Bluto, don't leave me!" She screamed so harshly that her voice broke, "Please don't leave me!"

Though it was very difficult for Inuyash and Kagome to watch, no one could understand the pain Kumiko was feeling more than Koga and Ginta. Were Hakkaku conscious, he too would share in their grief for the loss of a wolf in a pack was a pain too much to bear.

Koga felt something inside of his chest that could only be described as woe. He had been in this exact spot only a year ago. He had been Kumiko and Ayame had been his Bluto. It was like reliving the same nightmare. His heart twisted fiercely. For the first time since he met her, he felt nothing but true pity for her.

He felt chills go up his spine when Kumiko suddenly threw her head back, releasing a spine-tingling, haunting howl of mourning. Inuyasha jumped in alarm, squeezing Kagome harder when Koga and Ginta followed suit in mutual mourning and respect for a fallen warrior.

Kagome tightened her hold on Inuyasha, shuddering as tears streaming down her cheeks. Never had she heard a sound so full of despair. The three wolves continued to howl into the quiet night as their two allies stood in a chilling silence.

The sounds of a wolf's loss would haunt them both forever.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I apologize for the late update.

Stay tuned for the next chapter next week.

~ Laruto


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

If Kagome and Inuyasha thought the night Bluto died was difficult to witness, his burial was even worse. Kagome was moved to tears as they gathered around Bluto's buried sight, Kumiko standing before them, her back facing them. She made no noise but her tears poured nonstop. They all stood in silence as Kumiko brought her flute to her lips, playing a song for Bluto.

Hakkaku, now conscious, had been horrified to learn of Bluto's fate. The last he remembered, he and Ginta had tried hard to protect the older wolf but Kuma proved to be too strong for them. He was knocked out, injured but not too gravely. Kuma's focus, after all, had been Bluto and he had shown no mercy.

Ginta and Hakkaku would someday tell Kumiko of Bluto's last brave moments when she was no longer mourning. Bluto had stood strong and fearless, fighting in the name of the princess he died protecting. He would forever have the respect of them and Koga for facing an opponent in his condition for the sake of his friend; they expected no less of a fellow wolf and warrior.

Kagome wiped her tears, sniffling as Kumiko's song filled the silent air. Though Inuyasha had no particular affection towards Kumiko or Bluto, even he felt a twinge of sorrow as he listened to Kumiko's Song of Mourning. What Kumiko could not speak, her flute spoke for her and the beautiful sounds of the wind escaping from it were that of despair - it was the pain of losing a loved one which everybody present could relate to.

When Kumiko finished her song, she slowly dropped her arms to her side, staring down at Bluto's plot as it was garnished with flowers, picked by her, Kagome, Ginta and Hakkaku. She had assured the wolves they didn't have to but they had insisted; it was a simple and kind act she would never forget.

Her tears continued to pour and she didn't bother to wipe them. They trailed down her cheeks, her neck and down her chest until they reached the ground. She closed her eyes briefly, gritting her teeth. It took every ounce of her not to collapse right then and there and sob as she had the night before.

It had been so incredibly painful for the rest to watch her last night. Kumiko had clung to Bluto's form until the very morning, crying herself to sleep, coated in her own tears and Bluto's blood. Ginta and Hakkaku had been the ones to finally approach her during sunrise - the others having left her alone to grieve - gently coaxing her into releasing Bluto. It had taken every bit of persuasion to do so as they promised her that he would received a proper burial.

She had refused initially; hysterical, distraught and thinking unclearly. Nevertheless the wolves persisted and they finally convinced her that the best to do now would be to allow Bluto to rest in peace. She hated the thought of burying him in the middle of nowhere but made a mental note to herself to bury him properly when they finish their quest.

 _I will come back for you_ , she thought to herself as she finally wiped the tears off of her cheeks and neck, _I promise I'll come back, Bluto._

With legs as heavy as cement, she forced herself to turn away from his grave, facing the group yet her eyes remained on the ground, sliding her flute into her skirt. She nodded quietly, signaling to them that she was ready to keep moving forward as Bluto had urged her to do.

"Let's go," Koga spoke quietly, nodding towards the men.

Kagome walked towards Kumiko, bringing a hand to her arm gently. Kumiko nearly yanked herself away but refrained from doing so. Kagome's sympathy and kindness, for whatever reason, only made her want to cry more. But she held back her cries and screams and howls, settling for allowing her eyes to continously pour as they followed the men in silence.

Koga took a look at Kumiko before he continued walking. The very sight of her brought him to his own loss. The very pain she suffered now, he had suffered long ago upon Ayame's death. Wolves were so bonded that a loss affected them greatly. He doubted Kumiko would ever be the same after this.

But it was a part of life. You lost people you loved. It just happened and it would continue to happen until your own death. Kumiko would have to get used to it.

Or at least that's what he kept telling himself as he struggled to keep the image of her large sorrowful eyes and the sound of her petrifying howl out of his head.

* * *

Hardly anyone spoke after Bluto's death.

Weeks had passed and the only time anyone would speak was when it was necessary. No one knew what to say as Kumiko had not stopped shedding a single tear, constantly sniffling and hiccuping as she resisted her sobs she so desperately wished to release.

She spoke absolutely no words and for some unknown reason, it drove Koga insane. He was tempted to give her a hard time just to get her to finally speak, even if it meant picking an argument, but everytime he looked at her, her saddened face stopped him.

They had traveled nonstop, not stopping for even a moment until Inuyasha finally approached Koga who lead the group.

"Hey, maybe we should take a break," He spoke lowly.

"I don't think so, mutt," Koga replied yet his voice held no spite.

"I want to get this quest over with just as much as you do," He reminded him, ignoring Koga's insult, "But Kagome can't travel this long without rest; she's only human."

Koga pursed his lips in annoyance as, once again, he was being lectured with truth.

"I don't think it'd be too bad of Kumiko to get some decent sleep either."

Koga glanced at him from the corner of his eye, Inuyasha facing forward as he spoke. Koga's response was to address the group directly.

"We'll make camp tonight so just hang in there," He called out over his shoulder.

"Oh, thank Kiba!" Ginta whispered to Hakkaku who nodded eagerly.

Kagome sighed lightly, relief filling her.

"My feet thank you, Koga," She replied to him.

She had been so intent on not being a burden and aiding the group as best as she could that she had kept silent about her fatigue. It was then Kumiko realized how tired Kagome truly was. She had been so engrossed in her pain that she hadn't even noticed how Kagome winced with every step she took, how her droopy eyes were begging for sleep and how her tense muscles ached to rest.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Kumiko spoke up.

Kagome looked up at her in surprise, the sound of her voice being used after weeks of silence startling her.

"O-Oh, no, I'm fine!" Kagome assured her, smiling brightly, "I'll get plenty of rest tonight."

Kumiko responded with a quiet nod, returning back to her silence. Koga's ears had twitched at the sound of Kumiko's voice. He frowned to himself, unsure of why it brought relief to him that he had finally heard it.

* * *

 _That Night_

Kagome had fallen asleep within minutes after they finally settled down. Sitting beside her was Inuyasha who reached over and played with her hair, deep in thought. He worried for his wife; as strong as she was, she seemed to be suffering quite a bit on this journey that she had been so insistent on joining yet he never heard her complain.

Kumiko had made herself scarce during sunset and had not yet returned, the forest now fully basked in the full moon's light. It was Ginta and Hakkaku who pointed this out to Koga.

"Kumiko hasn't returned," Ginta pointed out.

"Do you think we should go look for her?" Hakkaku questioned their leader.

"She probably just needs time alone," Koga insisted.

"I don't know, I lost her scent not too long ago," Inuyasha added, "Someone should make sure she hasn't gotten herself into trouble."

There was an awkward silence among the four men. Koga rolled his eyes as he stood.

"Well, don't everybody get up at once," He growled, irate.

Of course no one wanted to be alone with Kumiko. Men became defenseless and panicked when faced with a tearful maiden and he had no doubt whatsoever that wherever she was, she was crying. She had been holding it in for so long, of course she would be.

With a mental sigh, he ran into the forest where they last saw Kumiko head, unable to catch her demonic scent. In fact, he couldn't smell any demons besides the ones in his group nearby. For that to happen, she would have had to disappeared completely.

 _You better not have left, you stupid girl_ , Koga grumbled to himself.

His ears twitched as he picked up a familiar voice. Well, not so much voice as what sounded like noise. It was a woman's and she sounded like she was crying. The unmistakeable scent the wolf maiden carried with her - that of flowers and tears - was coming from this noise yet he sensed no demonic presence.

 _It must be her... Who else could it be?_

He walked quietly towards the direction of the sobs. He didn't have to walk long to confirm what he suspected. He hid within the shadows, looking upon the open area curiously.

Sitting on the ground, bent knees pressed against her chest and face buried in her arms, was a human girl sobbing, wearing the pelts of the Southern Siberian Tribe. He looked carefully down at her, unable to believe what he was seeing.

 _Kumiko..._

"If you've come to kill me, just go ahead and do it."

He nearly jumped at the sudden sound of her muffled voice. When he said and did nothing, she pulled her face up from her arms, sniffling as she wiped her cheeks. Her eyes remained closed, giving him a perfect view of puffy eyelids and reddened skin.

"I said go ahead," She spoke again, this time her voice less shaky and clearer as she slowly opened her eyes, eyeing the mysterious figure that hid in the shadows.

Rather than continue to hide or even just leave, Koga found himself stepping forward and out of the shadows. He watched her eyes widen in surprise at the sight of Koga, obviously not having expected her spy to be him.

"So what?" He gruffed before he could control himself, "You were just going to give up? To give yourself to whatever demon was possibly watching you?"

"Go away," She stated simply, staring at him with dull brown eyes.

But Koga wasn't done. As pitiful as she looked right now, her willingness to die in that moment was infuriating.

"You think Bluto would want you to just roll over and die like that?!" He raised his voice, irritated at the way she stared at him with absolutely no emotion.

She responded by standing up from the ground to walk away, tired of his presence. He growled and stomped forward, grabbing her arm firmly before he pushed her none-too-gently against the tree she had been sitting against, earning a frightened gasp from her.

She stared up at him as he placed his palms on either side of her and behind the tree, caging her in. He looked down at her and the genuine fear within her eyes stirred something inside of him but he ignored it.

"Answer me!" He growled down at her, causing her to flinch.

He could practically hear her heart racing and it made his own blood begin to pump faster. In this moment, they were not equals. They were no longer two wolves growling at each other but one wolf threatening a weak, defenseless human. His inner hunter was becoming excited at her current state of alarm.

But the sound of her voice quickly brought him back down from his growing high.

"I'm not rolling over and dying," She spoke as she shrank away from him and against the tree, leaving no space between the tree and herself.

"Then what would you call it?" Koga's voice lowered considerably, "To welcome death so easily?"

His earlier anger was quickly diminishing as she continued to look up at her, her eyes sparkling with new tears, a great tremor spreading through her face. He paused, fearing she would burst into tears. He kept his arms up, staring down at her intensely. He watched as she lowered her head, bringing her hands to her eyes as a violent sob escaped her, struggling to speak.

She spoke brokenly into her hands in a gut-wrenching whisper.

"I don't think I can't go on without him..."

Koga's felt his facial muscles relax, his glare vanished and the muscles in his arms that had been set on keeping her trapped were slowly relaxing. He dropped his arms from either side of her and stood quietly as the woman before him began to bawl into her hands, her body wracking with an onslaught of cries, mournful moans escaping in between the pained gasps that spew from within her.

"Stop," He stated quietly.

But she didn't. She couldn't. The terrible noises she made only grew louder.

"I said stop," He repeated himself but his tone remained calm.

When she did not, he sighed lowly, rubbing the back of his head uncomfortably. His mind raced as he struggled to remember how he handled Ayame's tears when he had been faced with them.

 _Aw, hell..._

He hesitantly brought his arms out, taking one long pause as he debated whether or not he should do it. With eyes shut tight, he reached around her awkwardly, pulling her into clumsy hug.

Kumiko, in too much pain, could not sense Koga's awkwardness nor did she pay mind to his attempt at comfort. Her face remained in her hands as she cried against him until he reached up to her wrists and forced them down. Upon doing so, her forehead touched his chest, her hands instinctually coming to rest on his waist.

Koga became rigid only for a moment before he brought his arms back around her, looking up at the sky and slowly blinking as he patiently waited for her to run out of tears. The longer she took, the more his arms began to loosen, allowing her body to slump against him completely, turning her head to rest her cheek over his heart. He rested his cheek against her hair, his body relaxing as he began to notice the little things he hadn't noticed before.

She was taller than most of the women he's come across, definitely taller than Kagome yet just short enough for him to look down at her and instill that fear he had seen just moments ago. Her skin was surprisingly soft to the touch, smooth and milky-white. And her scent... He hated to admit it but her scent was pleasant. How could a half-breed mongrel like herself smell as sweet as she did?

Koga kept his eyes locked on the ground behind her, clenching his jaw as he willed himself to stop noticing those details about the crestfallen woman in his embrace. He exhaled in relief - not having realized he was holding his breath - when her sobs slowly began to dim down into nothing more but sniffles.

Kumiko could have fallen asleep standing. Exhausted from crying, the warmth of Koga's embrace and the sound of his heartbeat, even as fast as it was right now, felt oddly soothing and comforting. But with no sobs and tears left, she suddenly became self-conscious, gently pulling out of his embrace, cheeks flushed.

"I'm sorry," She mumbled quietly, rubbing her eyes as she avoided his gaze, "I had been holding it in... I guess I was overdue."

When he said nothing, she looked up to see him turning his back to her.

"Yeah, well," He cleared his throat, "Now that you're done blubbering, let's get back. You're not staying out here by yourself in this shape, princess."

She stared at his broad back and gaze a silent nod and though he couldn't see it, he began walking back towards camp. Kumiko rubbed her arm shyly, biting her lower lip as embarrassment flooded her, completely unaware that Koga's own cheeks were just as red as he forced himself to focus on other smells besides hers.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Ugh, I am so obsessed with Koga... Anyone else? Well, duh, that's why you're there.

;)

Stay tuned!

~ Laruto


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Inuyasha began to slowly wake from the realm of deep sleep, his nose already stimulated before he even opened his eyes. His brow furrowed as his amber eyes slowly opened, the smell that filled his nostrils was intoxicating. His ears twitched as he rose, his fists coming to rub the sleep out of his eyes, eager to see where the source of this aroma came from. It was almost dizzying yet pleasantly so.

He blinked a few times and looked in the direction where the smell came from only to lock eyes with Kumiko who lay asleep near Ginta and Hakkaku, Koga nowhere in sight. Inuyasha felt his face heat up, his stomach sinking at the realization that the smell he was thoroughly enjoying was coming from Kumiko. Distracted, he didn't even notice Kagome begin to shift beside him, her eyes slowly opening as she peered towards her husband.

"Inu... yasha?"

He jumped, crying out in alarm as he looked down at the hazy-eyed priestess.

"K-Kagome!" He exclaimed guiltily but the priestess was still too sleepy to notice.

The rest in their group were forced awake by Inuyasha's loud exclamations. Inuyasha looked up and once he locked eyes with Ginta and Hakkaku, he knew he wasn't the only one who smelled it. Ginta and Hakkaku had awakened swiftly, their bodies tense, as the wolf maiden slowly sat up, her eyes opening weakly.

Kumiko immediately frowned, bringing her hand to her neck, having felt her fever even before her hand touched her skin. She could already feel her pulse quickening as if she had woken up from a nightmare yet she had no dreams. She shuddered as she slowly stood, her skin sensitive even to the feel of the dirt as her body rubbed against the ground.

The three men suddenly became preoccupied with the scenery around them, clearing their throats and faces flushed. Inuyasha stood up and helped Kagome stand, eager to get moving and find their leader.

"Where's Koga?" He barked, annoyed.

"W-We don't know," Ginta began.

"We'll go look for him!" Hakkaku suggested.

"Yeah! Stay here!" Ginta nodded yet he seemed to be directing this command more so towards Kumiko who watched the two wolves run clumsily away, bewildered.

"What's gotten into them?" She questioned, turning to Inuyasha as if he knew the answer but the dog demon was avoiding her gaze, scratching his neck in visible discomfort.

Kumiko frowned, turning her eyes to Kagome who approached her with a bright smile.

"Who knows with those two? They're always jumpy," Kagome shrugged, "How are you feeling, by the way?"

Kumiko suddenly remembered last night and felt her heart skip a beat, swallowing her spit as images of Koga embracing her flashed in her mind. She had been so consumed with grief that she had allowed it to happen. She found herself horrified as she began to realize that it hadn't been unpleasant. It was alarming as she never thought Koga capable of offering comfort or sympathy for anyone. It was a simple gesture, one that a friend would offer to another yet that "simple gesture" brought a whirlwind of emotions that made the razor winds that escaped from her flute seem like a cool breeze.

When she had been done blubbering, as Koga so gently put it, they had returned to camp to find everyone had fallen asleep, the fire still blazing. He had instructed Kumiko to lay near Ginta and Hakkaku, sitting behind the three as he kept watch over them.

"Over here," He spoke quietly but his voice remained firm, "You're to stay as close to me as possible in this state."

She remembered feeling an odd sense of comfort at the realization that Koga would stay awake the entire night to make sure nothing happened to them; it was as Bluto would do when her human form took over.

Yet, there was something about the way he said it that made her stomach flutter just remembering it.

"A little feverish," Kumiko finally admitted, bringing her hand to her own cheek, "But nothing too bad-"

"Alright, quit yapping already!" Inuyasha suddenly snapped before he began to follow Ginta and Hakkaku, "Let's get going!"

Kagome and Kumiko blinked in surprise at the irritation in his tone. They exchanged confused glances but said nothing.

 _Everyone's in such an odd mood_ , Kumiko frowned to herself, cupping her rosy cheeks with her cool hands as they followed the silver-haired half-demon.

* * *

"Koga!"

"Hey, Koga!"

Koga looked over his shoulder, watching Ginta and Hakku run frantically after him. He looked back down to what felt like the hundredth demon he'd slain since Kumiko transformed back into her half-demon form. It's not as if he had slept even before they began to show up. Being the leader of their "pack", Koga had stayed awake all night, watching over his comrades, more so after Kumiko whose mortal form left him uneasy.

When Ginta and Hakkaku finally caught up to him, he didn't have to ask what it was they were so flustered about. He had smelled it as soon as the sun rose.

"Koga..." Ginta began awkward, his cheeks red, unsure of how to word it.

"The princess..." Hakkaku gulped, panic in his eyes.

"I know..." Koga stated darkly, turning to face them, "I've been fighting off these deviants since sunrise."

"This is awful timing," Ginta rubbed his neck.

"What are we going to do?" Hakkaku questioned stupidly.

"What can we do?!" Koga finally snarled, "Nothing! So just keep your mouths shut and your skirts down."

Steam nearly blew out of Ginta and Hakkaku's ears at Koga's crude words. They watched as Koga suddenly tensed, his eyes darting behind them.

Ginta and Hakkaku jumped in alarm, clinging to each other when the very smell that was enticing all these demons was heading their way. They watched in horror as Inuyasha appeared with the two women behind, Kumiko hugging her middle as if she were in pain.

But Koga knew it was no pain.

Just when he thought this quest couldn't become even more dreadfully long and painful to endure, the damned half-breed had to reach an important point of her adult wolf-female life.

Princess Kumiko was in heat.

* * *

 _Three Days Later_

The men worked overtime to assure the demons who sought Kumiko's heat were slain without the women noticing. Ginta and Hakkaku lead the way, Inuyasha and Koga out of sight; Inuyasha ahead of them and Koga trailing far behind. Kagome and Kumiko had been out of the loop, Kumiko too preoccupied with this sudden illness that overcame her and Kagome fussing over her.

"Are you sure you're okay, Kumiko?" Kagome questioned worriedly as Kumiko's skin remained flushed.

"Yes," Kumiko nodded, forcing a pained smile, "I'm okay. It's just a fever."

"That's not a good sign," Kagome frowned worriedly, "It could be an infection."

Ginta and Hakkaku exchanged quiet looks, biting their tongues. It would have been simple to explain to them what was going on but the sheer thought of it made them want to bury their heads in the ground. When the four men had a moment alone, they had agreed upon themselves to make sure the women remained ignorant, confident they could fight off the demons who came their way, able to do so as Kumiko was so overcome by her side effects that she couldn't even smell or sense the presence of other demons.

But as each day passed, Kumiko's scent was growing stronger and stronger. She didn't realize but she was the alpha in the group as of right now; a female wolf in heat dominated even the alpha male in a pack but thankfully, her human side seemed to keep her out of touch with these unfamiliar animal instincts. If she were to respond as normal wolves in heat did, she would be attacking Kagome and that was the last thing they needed.

Of course, just because there was no sign of dominance from Kumiko, it didn't mean they weren't in trouble. Koga and Inuyasha met halfway around the group once they had moment of inactivity. Running towards each other, Inuyasha immediately made his feelings known.

"I don't know how much longer we can keep this up."

"I don't know either," Koga shook his head, "There's more and more demons every day, one of them is bound to get past us."

And when it did... well, it would only result in another tragic event for Kumiko.

The very thought fueled an unexpected rage inside of Koga. In fact, these last three days being subjected to Kumiko's alluring scent had affected him tremendously.

Unlike Kumiko, he was a full-blooded wolf demon and his insides were screaming at him to do what alpha males were supposed to do with females in heat. The idea of it brought both horror and terrible arousal out of him.

More so, he felt himself snapping at Ginta and Hakkaku more frequently, becoming more aggressive as the days passed. He was losing sight of the bit of humanity he had and in his frame of mind, they were sexual rivals and needed to be driven away. Inuyasha, on the other hand, neither a wolf nor a single man, received less aggression but enough to anger the dog demon into threatening to leave the group.

"Listen!" Inuyasha had shouted during one of Koga's dominant episodes, "I'm about ready to take Kagome and get the hell out of here! We didn't sign up for this mess!"

Koga had backed off considerably after that. If he was left alone with Kumiko and his men, there was no telling what would happen. He would be damned if he would admit it but right now he needed Inuyasha as his ally as he not only aided him in battle but kept him grounded, reminding him of the reality of the situation. Kagome's presence alone was like reins to the wild wolf inside of him.

"We're nearing the mountain," Koga pointed out, "If we go through it instead of around it, we'll get there sooner and we'll come across less demons."

"Sounds good to me," Inuyasha had agreed eagerly, anxious to get the wolves to the Sacred Grounds, "I'll stay ahead, you let the guys know."

Koga began to protest but Inuyasha had sprinted out of his presence before he could. Koga growled lowly, cursing the dog demon lowly. Inuyasha didn't realize just how difficult it was becoming for Koga to be around Kumiko. He had avoided seeing her since she woke up in heat, her scent from a distance already enough to drive him wild.

But he closed his eyes, inhaling and exhaling deeply before he began to run towards the group. As expected, the closer he got, the more his body began to react. His pupils dilated as he began to reach the group, his pulse as fast as it became during battle as his muscles tensed.

When he finally caught up to them, it took every ounce of him to keep his eyes solely on Ginta and Hakkaku, making his appearance brief.

"We're going through the mountain," He stated firmly, "And pick up the pace, we don't have a lot of time."

Koga tore his eyes away from the duo before running back into the forest, eager to distance himself from Kumiko.

The two women, however, looked at each other worriedly.

"Is everything okay?" Kagome questioned.

"Yes, nothing to worry about!" Ginta exclaimed with a bit too much enthusiasm.

"Follow us, ladies!" Hakkaku motioned energetically, "We're almost halfway there!"

Kagome's frown deepened suspiciously, taking a deep breath as she willed herself to stay strong, following the two men as they began to make their way towards a large mountain, brushing off their weird behavior. Kumiko, on the other hand, stared intently at Ginta and Hakkaku. She wanted to ask why everyone - besides Kagome - was acting so strange and why the sudden sense of urgency.

Koga refused to meet her eyes since that night and she had initially thought nothing of it but now... Could it be possible they were acting strangely because they knew something she didn't?

 _I've been feeling so ill... Maybe... Maybe I've been cursed like Bluto..._

The possibility of it was terrifying. It made sense though. She had been perfectly healthy one day and the next she woke up feeling awful. It would also make sense why Kagome wouldn't be able to tell as she was human and couldn't sense whatever was ailing her as the men could. And Koga... he mentioned how little time they had. Did it mean Kumiko didn't have a lot of time left?

A heavy frown marred her rosy face as she continued to walk in a brooding silence. She only hoped she would make it to the Sacred Grounds and fulfill her promise to Bluto to aid the wolves.

* * *

The hike up the mountain had been as Koga said it would be. There was no demon in sight, the mountain holding no vegetation or water to sustain the needs of forest demons. Of course, the risk of running into demons who dwelled within the mountain was still there but Inuyasha and Koga were at least able to rejoin the group. Though Koga wasn't too happy about that himself.

Standing behind everyone, his eyes remained locked on Kumiko. She was obviously in great discomfort; he had met her gaze very briefly but when he did, he saw her golden eyes dark with confusion, fear and a lust she had no idea she harbored. Like Kumiko, Koga was also struggling between what his body was begging for and what his mind was reigning him back from doing.

His mind, however, would often betray him, rendering images of that full moon night he had found her weeping; how close her body had been against his, how sweet her hair smelled, how even back then, he wanted to run his hands across velvety skin. His thoughts would wander as he stared upon her figure, imagining what it would be like to have her pinned underneath him, relieving her of her desires until her scent subsided.

It brought up a strange combination of arousal and self-loathing. Where was the hatred he harbored for her not too long ago?! He wished it would make a comeback.

He was forgetting everything he disliked about this woman, such as her bratty behavior and short temper that she seemed to, for some reason, reserve only for him. The death of her friend had saddened her so and he had not felt her wrath since that day but that didn't change anything.

 _She's still a stupid brat._

Or so he kept telling himself that.

"Koga, it looks like we got company!"

Koga tore his eyes away from Kumiko and looked towards Inuyasha. He ran forward, ahead of the others to stand beside Inuyasha as a giant boulder seemed to come tumbling downward and in their direction, bringing rumbling roars out of the mountain as it shook underneath them.

Kagome and Kumiko gasped in alarm but at the very last minute, the boulder jumped into the air, limbs exposing itself before landing in front of Inuyasha and Koga. By now, Inuyasha had drawn Tetsusaiga, Koga readying himself in a fighter's stance, baring his fangs. If this demon was like the rest then he was no doubt lured by the smell of a female in heat.

The boulder demon eyed them with red snake-like eyes, his face heavily disfigured by the rock formations. He let out a dark chuckle, paying no mind to the group behind the two demons before him.

"You!" He spoke with a deep, rumbling voice that shook the very mountain, "Intruders! You are trespassing!"

He didn't even acknowledge Kumiko. So that was it? He was just mad that they were passing by?

"We don't want any trouble," Inuyasha warned him darkly, "We're just trying to get through."

"This is my mountain!" He shouted angrily, the ground shaking underneath him, "And you shall not pass!"

"I warned you!" Inuyasha stated before he raised his sword and slashing towards the demon, " _Wind Scar!_ "

"Wait-" Koga cried out but it was too late.

As easy as crushing a hollow ball of dirt, the weak demon evaporated before their eyes, destroyed the surge of energy that trailed down the mountain and at him. The power of Inuyasha's attack brought a deep tremor from within the mountain. The demon had been the least of their concerns.

"W-What's going on?" Kagome cried out as they all struggled to stand steadily upon the moving mountain.

Koga and Inuyasha stilled, looking up towards the top of the mountain in horror as a massive rock-slide began to make its way swiftly in their direction. Kagome gasped, unable to take her eyes off of the landslide as the ground beneath them began to crumble.

"Look out!" Kumiko grabbed Kagome, shoving her into the arms of Ginta and Hakkaku, taking only one step to follow after before the cliff collapsed beneath her.

" _Kumiko!_ " Kagome, Ginta and Hakkaku cried out in horror.

Inuyasha and Koga turned at the sound of Kumiko's high-pitched scream as the half-demon fell off the edge. Kumiko reached up hopelessly, crying out in terror.

"Damn it!" Koga growled, immediately dashing after her.

Inuyasha wasted no time in getting the others to safety, having no choice but to head to the opposite side of the mountain from where Kumiko fell as they managed to dodge the rockslide by the skin of their teeth.

Koga, on the other hand, dove right off the mountain, his eyes locked onto the Siberian wolf fur that popped from within the brown rocks and dirt that fell with them. Jumping from flying boulder to the other before he was finally led to Kumiko who was reaching for Koga desperately.

"Koga!" She screamed, stretching her arms out to him.

"I'm coming!" He shouted fiercely.

Koga shot forward and scooped her up mid-air before jumping off of a large rock, cradling her tightly against him, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck as they were both sent plummeting down the mountain. Koga grunted in pain as they both tumbled harshly, the unforgiving land scraping their skin.

The momentum of their fall sent them rolling onto a cliff near the mountain's feet. Landing with a painful skid, Koga pushed past the pain, jumping back to his feet, looking upward to see boulders the size of demons come tumbling down with a now unconscious Kumiko in his arms. He scanned the area quickly, his eyes latching to a cave that rested against the mountain's side.

Without another thought, he ran straight for it, entering and crouching to his knees as they just barely missed being crushed. Koga panted as he held Kumiko's limp form in a death grip, looking over his shoulder in alarm as the sunlight suddenly vanished. He cursed lowly at the sight of the cave's entrance sealed, rocks and boulders gathering together as they mockingly trapped them inside.

 _Shit..._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Stay tuned.

~ Laruto


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Kumiko's eyes shot open, her breathing short and rapid as she woke with a jolt. She looked up at the ceiling of the dimly lit cave with shifty eyes, her pupils dilated as she took in the unfamiliar surroundings, adjusting to the low lights.

 _Where am I...?_

What should have been a pitch-black cave was a vision of a bright, starry sky-like surrounding; the small lights that swarmed the cave glittering with a soft-green hue. She slowly slid to her side, pushing herself off of the ground as she sat up and looked around in wonder at the living lights that illuminated the cave. How did she get here? The last thing she remembered was falling off the cliff.

 _That's right... Koga caught me and then... I don't remember._

"About time you woke up."

She nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of Koga's voice, her eyes darting to him wildly as he sat back against the cave walls, his arms crossed over his chest as he wore his usual frown.

"Where are we?" She questioned, blinking slowly as she suddenly became aware of the fever that hadn't left her in days.

"Where do you think?" He snapped, "We're inside a cave."

"I know _that_!" She snapped back suddenly, her face tensing as she shot him an annoyed glare.

"Then why did you ask?!" He raised his voice, his voice echoing through the cave.

He watched as she scrambled to her feet angrily, surprised at the ire in her eyes as she scowled at him before stomping off into the cave.

"Hey, wait!" He protested, standing to follow her.

She paid him no mind. She was determined to find a way out. A few seconds into waking up and he was already driving her crazy. At that rate, they would tear each other to shreds with no mediator present. Koga, however, wouldn't take kindly to being ignored.

Koga growled lowly as he walked swiftly to her, reaching over to grab her arm roughly. She winced as he yanked her back, keeping a painful grip on her upper arm. He seemed to be quite fond of doing that whenever she insisted on turning her back to him.

Kumiko was seconds from protesting but bit her tongue. Her face relaxed considerably as she looked up at him, suddenly aware of how soothingly cold his hand was on her sensitive, heated skin. It was like a soothing balm to a burn.

"Listen, you stupid mutt!" He spoke impatiently, "You've gotten us in enough trouble!"

Her momentary bliss vanished.

"Me?!" She exclaimed in outrage as she kept trying to pull free of him, "I haven't done a thing!"

"That's what you think! It's been nothing but burden after buden with you!"

Koga immediately regretted his words when she froze, the confused hurt in her eyes like a cold slap to the face. He quickly let her go, his jaw clenching as he watched her rub the soreness of his grip. Kumiko swallowed the lump in her throat, his words having hit home as memories of her step-mother and former pack, who often referred to her as a "burden" - among other names - fleeted through her mind.

Bluto had always been there to assure her that she was not a burden and to pick Kumiko up when she was down but... he wasn't here. Facing painful words of her past alone, while feeling ill and scared no less, made her feel so lost and vulnerable.

Despite the cruelty of his words and the guilt that left him nearly breathless, Koga didn't apologize and instead eyed the cave walls, nodding towards them.

"They're harmless bug demons," He clarified, his tone significantly softer, "Lucky for us they're all over."

Kumiko said nothing, glancing at the glow worms and other luminescient bugs that rested calmly and peacefully all throughout the cave walls, blessing them with their light. If one stared at them long enough, you could actually see them moving very slowly like sheets of glowing clouds.

"Come on," He spoke to her, "Let's see if we can find a way out of here."

Once again, Koga was met with nothing but silence but she obediently followed the wolf who clenched his fists tightly, desperate to find an exit.

If he and Kumiko remained in the cave for too long, he couldn't guarantee her safety as her hypnotic scent tortured the wolf in the awkward silence that followed.

* * *

Outside of the caves, Inuyasha, Ginta and Hakkaku searched desperately for the two wolves but had no luck. Kumiko's strong scent was faintly hovering down the mountain but there was no direct path to them. The giant boulder that entrapped them tightly sealed the entrance. It was almost as if they disappeared.

Inuyasha was growing increasingly frustrated. How could they have just vanished? He mentally cursed, blaming several people for this mess. Koga and Kumiko for their burdensome need for help and Kagome's damn heart that had gotten them all into this very chaotic and strange quest. Hakkaku and Ginta couldn't be blamed for much but damn if Inuyasha wouldn't find a reason why.

As he ran back to Ginta, Hakkaku and Kagome at the bottom of the mountain, Kagome immediately rushed to him, worry in her eyes.

"Any sign of them?"

"No," He frowned, "I don't get it. Where the hell could they have gone?!"

"They can't have gone far," Kagome's frown deepened.

"We'll have to circle the entire mountain," Inuyasha spoke, ire in his voice.

 _That alone could take days..._ He thought to himself.

"Then let's get to it," Kagome stated determinedly, turning and walking towards the mountain.

Ginta and Hakkaku waited until Kagome was out of hearing distance before they addressed Inuyasha worriedly.

"We have to find them and quick," Ginta stated urgently.

"If not, who knows what Koga will do."

"I think Koga has a little bit more self-restraint than that," Inuyasha stated with a scoff.

Koga was a lot of things but he wouldn't take advantage of an innocent young woman's moment of weakness. It was too shady even for him.

Ginta and Hakkaku remained silent as Inuyasha followed after Kagome, exchanging tense glances among themselves. It may have been difficult for Inuyasha to understand but they knew Koga a lot better than he did. If Koga did decide to give into his instincts, he would only be doing what nature intended. The only thing he would be guilty of is being a wolf and in Kumiko's state, she would be unable to fight him.

Then again... if her human side took over and she did try to stop him, it would be an outright challenge to Koga as alpha male. The sheer thought of what would happen after made them shudder.

Of course, one had to live in a pack to understand the way things worked. They only hoped that for Kumiko's sake, Koga would at least be gentle as her fate was already decided in their eyes.

* * *

Kumiko shuddered as they continued to walk through the cave, her body aching in a strange manner. She felt so hot yet her body broke into gooseflesh as if she were cold. She was filled with quiet anxiety as she began to slowly accept the notion that she was to follow Bluto's fate.

 _It's too late_ , she thought to herself, fear filling her insides, _I've been cursed. I'm going to die as Bluto did... in this cave... with this horrible man._

She began to slow down until she finally reached over to the cave wall, the bug demons scattering away from her as she leaned against it sluggishly. Her half-lidded eyes closed, panting quietly as she pressed her back against the cave. Koga stopped, looking over his shoulder as he watched her slowly slide down against the wall, kneeling as she pressed her hand to her forehead, wiping the cold sweat off her brow.

"Hey, come on," He turned towards her, "No breaks, princess."

"I can't go on, Koga," She stated worriedly, looking up at him with genuine concern, "I think it's too late for me."

"What the hell are you going on about?" He frowned, approaching her.

"I feel ill," She clarified patiently, her fear slowly building, "Don't you see? It's the curse. At this rate I won't make it to the Sacred Grounds. I'm sorry... I've failed."

Koga held his breath as he watched Kumiko in her silent panic. Is that what she thought it was? Did she truly not realize what was ailing her this whole time?

Well, of course she wouldn't... She had been basically raised by Bluto, an older male wolf who Koga doubted had prepared her for the inevitable moment when she would go into heat. It was a mother's duty to speak of such matters and with no mother figure in her life, Kumiko was going through this stage of her life alone and completely ignorant.

He could see the genuine dreadin her and began to ponder the idea of telling her the truth. If she was convinced she was dying, she would only trick her mind into believing she couldn't go on. The last thing they needed was yet another setback.

On the other hand, how could he possibly approach this matter delicately? How could he tell her that her body ached to be loved and that he, the alpha wolf, was the one who was supposed to give her that? Heavens, the very idea made his body begin to react as his eyes raked her form as she knelt against the cave walls.

Her normally porcelain skin pinkened softly, her rosy lips parted as she gasped softly. Her eyes darkened with a lust she had no idea she harbored as her body squirming as it tried to seek out the source of its physical frustration. Koga's mind was beginning to cloud. There was no Inuyasha, no Ginta or Hakkaku to keep his head straight. He was left with no one but her.

 _She smells so good._

He took one step towards her, eyeing her with eyes now a dark sapphire.

 _Maybe I can help her a little bit._

He took a few more steps until he stood before her, clenching his jaw as the sight and smell of her completely shut out any restrain he had left.

 _Just enough to relieve her so we can keep going._

He knelt down before her slowly, watching her intensely as her chin touched her shoulder, peeking at him through long, dark lashes. It was almost as if she were trying to seduce him but the shyness on her face and visible insecurity spoke otherwise.

"You're not dying," He finally spoke, her eyes opening further.

Her brow furrowed suspiciously at his words but the look on his face left her breathless and unable to question him. Her stomach tightened at the way Koga was staring at her.

He looked... _hungry_.

"I hate to be the one to have to tell you," He continued slowly, "But your 'illness' is just your first heat."

Kumiko's eyes widened at his words. If she thought her face couldn't get any hotter, she was wrong. The boiling fear that had taken over was swiftly replaced with icy embarrassment. She began to lean away from him, so mortified she felt she would pass out. But before she could squirm away, Koga quickly placed his hands on the ground on either side of her, leaning in closely. Much like the last time they were alone, he blocked her movements, eyeing her with orbs of blue fire.

"You're going to live," He spoke lowly, his fingers digging into the soil, using every ounce of self-control to not pounce on her right then and there.

She avoided his gaze now, self consciously bringing her arms around herself, her eyes watering as she waded in her humiliation.

 _Why?_ She thought to herself in absolute horror, _Why now? Why?! Why?! Why?!_

Koga was fighting a completely different internal battle. He paid no mind to her discomfort and let his eyes roam from her silky black hair that cascaded down her curves and milky skin. He watched her breasts heave with every breath she took. Sitting as she was, her Siberian wolf skirt was sliding up her pastel thighs, sending a jolt through his body and between his legs as he gulped back a low groan.

 _I can't take it... I have to touch her._

"Here," Koga brought his hand to rest on her knee, bringing a soft shudder out of Kumiko who craved the relief his cool skin brought her searing-hot body, "Let me help you."

When his hand began to slowly travel up her thigh, she tensed. She immediately slapped his arm away with a fierce glare, outrage drowning out her earlier shyness.

"How dare you?!" She questioned, aghast, "Get away from me! And stop staring!"

"If you don't do anything, it's only going to get worse," He remained patient, entranced by the wild look in her eyes, "Your scent will only draw more demons our way once we get out of here."

"M-More demons?" She spoke in such a small voice that Koga realized his mistake.

She shoved him fiercely, forcing him on his back. He sat up, looking at her wide-eyed as she clasped her cheeks, horror etched on her reddened face.

"So that means... everyone knew?" She whispered to herself.

Koga winced at his stupidity but it wasn't enough to deter him. He got back on his knees and crawled toward her, kneeling before her once more as she began to think back to everyone's odd behavior within the last few days.

No one had been able to make eye contact with her. They avoided her at all cost. She was right after all. They knew something she didn't only it wasn't what she thought it was.

"For how long?!" She demanded, looking up at Koga with watering eyes.

"A few days now," He admitted with a low sigh, "It's nothing to be ashamed of. Every female goes through this. Look, let me just help you."

She stared up at him with teary eyes, her face morphing into that of confusion.

"Help me?" She choked out, searching his eyes for an answer.

"You need a release," He continued, leaning in closer.

Her eyes widened as Koga slid against her, her bent knee settling in between his legs as he placed his hand gently on her thigh, slowly running it upward. She stilled as he loomed in, his cheek resting against her temple, the sound of his voice entering her pointed ear and turning her limbs into mush as he spoke huskily. Her eyes shut halfway as she reveled in his masculine scent, his warm body pressing against hers as his cheek met her temple so tenderly making her weak.

"Just a little bit," He assured her, closing his eyes, her scent dizzying him, "Just enough to keep you going."

Kumiko began to pant softly as his hand disappeared inside of her skirt. She trembled as she felt his hand graze her thigh until it stopped. She searched in his eyes as he silently begged her to let him continue. Her heart pounded, swallowing her spit. She wanted to tell him to go away, that she would be fine and their priority should be finding the exit. She tried but her words caught in her throat as if something was holding her back from rejecting him.

This desire she felt for him... was it only because she was in heat? Or had it been there all along? There was much to be confused about but there was one thing she was sure of and that was that she didn't want him to stop.

"Just a little bit," She repeated in a high whisper, lighting up Koga's eyes like azure flames as his hand slid further until it reached its destination.

He was rewarded with an approving response from the maiden. Her eyes closed involuntarily, hunching over as she pressed her forehead against his shoulder, crying out shakily as his hand cupped her aching womanhood. Her claws fingers sunk into his arms as the most sinfully erotic pleasure wracked her virginal body.

Koga grit his teeth, his eyes remaining closed as he willed himself to focus only on relieving her but it was proving to be difficult. She was so responsive, it was so incredibly sexy.

 _Damn..._ He thought to himself, tortured, as he slid a single finger inside of her, shuddering at how incredibly ready she was for him.

Kumiko clung to Koga with ragged pants, her cheeks flushed as he entered a second finger inside of her. Her thighs trembled as he began to slowly slide them in and out, wringing noises from her that she never even knew she was capable of making. The feelings brought to her by this man could only be described as unearthly.

As Koga continued his ministrations, he brought his thumb out, searching for the tiny nub that would bring her to her climax.

Koga knew he found it when she let go of him and threw her head back with a loud gasp, pressing her back against the wall, her hands coming to rest on the ground beside her. She shut her eyes as she continued to pant. He watched in utter fascination, his eyes locking with her exposed neck. It was an invite too tempting to deny.

 _Just a taste..._

Kumiko shuddered as Koga bent his head, pressing his lips against her soft neck, his tongue flicking at the skin and trailing down her neck.

"A-Ah!" She cried out, bringing her hands to his shoulders in silent protest.

"You're so ready," He whispered deeply against her neck, his fingers coated in her sweet essence.

Kumiko's eyes snapped open as she pushed him weakly, glaring at him through blushing cheeks.

"Can't you do this quietly?!" She demanded, much to Koga's amusement.

He responded by reaching around her back with his free hand, searching for the belt clasps that held her armor top together. She gripped his shoulders, shuddering as he continued to distract her with his fingers. It worked up until he managed to loosen her armor, grabbing it along with her fur shoulder drape, tossing them both aside eagerly.

"Koga!" She gasped, bringing her arms to cross over her naked breasts, looking up at him wide-eyed.

"It's not," He lied smoothly, bringing a hand to her arm as if to pull it down but it merely rested comfortingly, "This will help."

Kumiko gazed up at him, finding herself captivated by those spell-binding blue eyes and his deep, rumbling voice. She was prisoner to his desire and she was terrified that it excited her so. She responded by shyly bringing her arms down, silently giving him permission to proceed with whatever it was he intended on doing. She hadn't been ready for what he would do next. The wolf maiden gasped as he brought his head down, his lips locking onto one of her rosy nipples.

She brought her hands to his head without a second thought, gripping his hair, squirming as he eagerly worshiped her breasts with his skilled mouth, his warm tongue circling her sensitive nipple before taking it in and suckling it passionately. She rested her cheek against his hair, massaging his scalp tenderly. It was too much she feared she her body would burst into flames if he continued. She wanted to tell him so, to warn him somehow of how she was feeling but couldn't find the words.

"K-Koga!" She attempted to speak but found it difficult.

 _Hearing you say my name... it's too much to bear._

Koga lost any and all control, his initial idea of making sure things didn't go too far were completely forgotten. He brought his head up to look down at her, gazing upon her closed eyes and flustered face as she released his hair and dangled her arms weakly around his neck. As he continued to slowly pleasure her, the wild wolf inside of him was losing its mind.

 _I want you..._

He wrapped an arm around her back, bringing her against him as he carefully lay her on her back on the ground, stimulating her in such a way that she didn't even notice she was on her back until Koga's hand ceased, bringing her slowly back down from her euphoria. She opened her eyes, glancing up to see Koga removing his armor and shoulder pelts.

 _All of you..._

As horrified as she _wanted_ to be, she wasn't and was unable to look away from the bare-chested man before her. He was a brute specimen, oozing strength and power. His muscled arms were always on display but now she could truly admire the broad shoulders underneath the pelts and his wide, strapping chest and strong abs. Her eyes trailed down his form until she locked eyes with his hardened manhood that begged to be released from his kilt. She looked away immediately, covering her face as her heart pounded.

 _T-That was his..._ She couldn't even finish the thought, the knowledge of what was waiting for her under his fur so scandalous.

"Kumiko," She heard him whisper softly before he reached for her. It was the first time he had ever spoken her name.

 _I want to see every inch of you..._

She gasped when he hooked his arms under her legs, dragging her to him as her skirt slid up her thighs, exposing her fully. She closed her eyes, licking her lips as she waited with a quiet anxiousness. She wasn't sure what exactly was coming next; all she knew was that she had never felt such physical excitement in her life. She panted quietly, her eyes remaining closed as she allowed herself to do nothing but feel as the alpha above her settled his hips in between her legs. Her heart was pounding, her claws digging into the soil beneath her as her body tensed.

Koga froze at the sight of her, remaining patient.

"Relax," came his voice lowly and huskily.

His insides urged him to go on but he waited, watching as she slowly released the soil, her back relaxing against the ground as she exhaled shakily before she gave a curt nod. He didn't need to be told twice and as he loomed over her, he claimed her as his.

"Ah!" She cried out, arching her back with a wince, tensing up once more.

Koga couldn't hold back any longer as the smell of blood filled his nostrils. Her blood. The wolf who sang the song of the wind was no longer pure and he had been the one to claim her; it excited him to no end. He began to thrust eagerly, panting lowly as he momentarily forgot about her, consumed with his own pleasure. Kumiko's eyes snapped open before sitting up, plastering her hand against his face with a glare.

"It hurts, you idiot!" She shouted, "Slow down!"

Koga froze only to grab her wrist, pinning it over her head as she lay back down. Their eyes locking, an inexplicable shyness took over, forcing her to look away, eyes closed tight as Koga leaned forward, grinding his hips slowly against her in a much gentler fashion. He breathed heavily as he slowed his movements, pressing his lips against her cheek as he continued to pin down her wrist. He kept a slow, steady and smooth rhythm, watching her face intently.

The frown on her brow slowly smoothed out, her eyelids relaxing as her lips parted ever so slightly. He was utterly fascinated as he watched her discomfort morph into pleasure. Panting lowly, she brought her free hand around his back, encouraging Koga to quicken his movements. He was unable to look elsewhere except her face as her pants transitioned into quiet moans, her claws digging into his back as her pleasure began to increase. Koga inhaled sharply at the feel of her sharp claws into his back, drawing blood. It only aroused him further to know that he shed blood at her hand.

He let go of her wrist to slid his arms underneath her upper back, bringing them as close together as possible. He panted against her cheek as she continued to insist upon looking away from him.

"Kumiko," He coaxed her gently, the desire to look in her eyes inexplicably overwhelming.

She slowly opened her eyes but kept her gaze averted. Koga slid a hand further up her back until he reached her neck, squeezing it gently. The green-blue lights emitting from the cave walls only enhancing her beauty, taking his breath away as she panted underneath him just as he had pictured she would.

"Look at me," He spoke passionately.

The fire in his voice forced her to slowly turn her head, peering up at him shyly as he continued to thrust, both panting fiercely as his began to build up his speed. Koga gazed at her lips before he leaned in and captured them in his, wringing a low moan out of her as his tongue eagerly searched for hers. His kiss was as tender as it was passionate and it brought tears to her eyes as she slid her arms around his neck, mimicking the way his lips moved against hers.

He kissed her fiercely until he was thrusting so fast and so hard that neither were unable to continue the kiss, reduced to grunts, moans and pants that echoed through the empty cave along with the sound of their hips steadily meeting. Kumiko clung to Koga, sliding her hands down his chest, giving herself the pleasure of feeling his masculinity. Her climax built unexpectedly fast before finally washing over her in a blissful wave of euphoric pleasure, crying out his name.

Koga shuddered as he, too, released, filling her with his warm seed, the sound of his name on her lips driving him over the edge. Kumiko's body trembled at the feel of Koga spilling inside of her, laying exhausted on the ground. Koga collapsed on top of her, burying his face in her neck as he held her tightly against him. Kumiko's arms loosened around the alpha male, her heart beating swiftly as they lay in silence.

Koga's eyes slowly opened as the woman underneath him lay with her eyes closed, sated. His eyes softened as he admired her delicate beauty. She had never looked as peaceful as she did in that moment. It was almost a pity to break her of it. Almost.

He leaned back, forcing her to open her eyes halfway before she could completely doze off. The look in his eyes brought her steady heart rate right back up.

"I'm not done with you yet," He growled lowly before he leaned in, kissing her in a manner that left her breathless.

The caves did not hear silence through the night. The walls reverberated with the sound of sensuality and unlike the first time, there was no discomfort left for Kumiko to experience. Heavy pants mixing erotic moans, skin meeting skin, Koga found himself wishing the sun would never rise. He had found his new favorite sound and that was the sound of Kumiko's lascivious cries.

As he wrung her final climax out of her, staring down intently as she arched her back with one last shaky cry, there was no stubborn denial left.

 _You're mine now, princess._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Sorry for the late update!

(Seems like I do that often -_-)

I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

;)

~ Laruto


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

As Koga and Kumiko walked through the eerie cave, they realized just how long the path was and hoped that by the time they reached the end, they would find the exit and not some sort of dead end. Of course, they would probably reach it faster if they didn't stop so often.

Kumiko had lost count of the number of times Koga would pounce on her, ravishing her until they were both spent. She had protested the first few times, insistent they focus on finding the the exit. The feel of Koga's lips on hers and his strong hands roaming her body, however, proved to be too difficult to resist, her limbs melting against his as she succumbed to her own desire. No act of love was similar to the last. Every time he made love to her, he became rougher and more passionate; it was if every taste of her left him more starved. In turn, Kumiko's timidness was becoming nonexistent, her submission becoming second nature. There was no other way to describe what it felt like to be with Koga other than _right_.

Even as they walked side-by-side now, Kumiko felt color grace her cheeks as the sheer memory of what occurred just moments ago; the woman she was when under Koga's lustful mercy was one she didn't recognize. Yet, one would think that this new turn in their relationship would make them act a little nicer towards each other.

It didn't... but somehow it _did_?

When they weren't all over each other, they basked in silent, physical touches or were arguing though it was more of the latter. That wasn't coincidental for Koga who got off on the sight of Kumiko flustered and angry, more so when that anger melted into total submission at just a pressing of the lips. It was then he realized that deep down, he had always enjoyed seeing her riled up which explained his subconscious need to tick her off since they met.

He had taken a forbidden drink and was now addicted, unable to think of anything else but the next time he would take Kumiko, only allowing time in between to travel and to let her rest. But as much as his desired her, his actions weren't entirely selfish.

In the end, Koga had been right about "helping her." Kumiko's symptoms had improved and the overpowering scent she was emitting was dimming down. Her fever was reduced greatly and she was no longer consumed with what had once been an unrecognizable sexual desire. So long as Koga was around to do his alpha male duty, Kumiko would be fine. Of course, it didn't come without a price.

Though they put up the facade that nothing had changed between them by continuing to argue, Kumiko noticed the change in Koga when he opted for silence.

He touched her more and more outside of their lovemaking. He would gently bump against her as they walked. He would bring an arm around her, rubbing her arm affectionately before dropping it to his side. He acted as if it were nothing yet Kumiko was in a constant state of embarrassment and confusion, unsure of how to respond to this new bipolar Koga.

More so, she wondered what it meant.

She had been ostracized from the pack even before being permanently exiled. The only wolves she spent time around were her father and Bluto. Her human side kept her immune to many wolf instincts and her lack of socialization kept her ignorant to any customs, traditions, even gestures like the ones Koga was making. It seemed as if the only thing she truly acquired from her demon side were her physical senses yet other things that came to naturally to the wolves seemed to fly over her head. Of course, she was too shy to simply ask Koga what the meaning of his behavior was.

Instead, she asked him something else she was eager to know the answer to.

"When will I no longer be... you know..." She blushed, keeping her eyes forward.

Koga glanced down at her from the corner of his eye, holding back the smirk that threatened to follow at her meekness.

"I don't know," He shrugged before he gave serious thought back to the women in his pack, "A week, maybe."

" _A week?!_ " She looked up at him, the horror on her face amusing.

So she had to put up with this for four more days?! Maybe?! The thought of "relieving" herself with Koga nonstop as they had for another four days made her stomach tighten not unpleasantly.

"Even if we find a way out, we can't go anywhere until it's over," He informed her.

"W-Why?" She blinked confusedly.

"Because I'll kill anyone who tries to have a taste of you."

She felt her heart somersault at his possessive words. She swallowed her spit, opting for saying nothing, bringing her hand to her chest as if to calm her racing heart. Koga, however, suddenly found himself irritated at his own words.

He had been trying to drive off the men in their group during her heat and the last thing he needed was to return to them with the same uncontrollable instinct to keep doing so until Kumiko's estrus was over. If it meant losing a few more days without anymore setbacks, so be it. His hands balled into fists as involuntary thoughts entered his head. He had already claimed Kumiko as his. Though she didn't realize it, she wouldn't be touched by another man for the remainder of her life - at least not while Koga was around.

The very thought of someone else smelling her heat and desiring her... It drove him absolutely insane. All the demons he and Inuyasha had to kill within the last few days had wanted what _he_ wanted. His fists began to shake, his teeth grinding as a dark frown took over his face from his angering thoughts.

He slowed his steps until he finally stopped walking, staring at the wolf princess intently. Kumiko paused, turning to look at him, tensing at the scowl etched on his face.

 _Great, another argument_ , she thought to herself, rolling her eyes as she sighed dramatically.

"What now?" She questioned sarcastically, "I mean, what did I do this time-"

His response was to grab her, pulling her against him as he pressed his lips to her, silencing her mid-sentence. Kumiko's eyes widened before they slowly closed, returning his kiss shyly. Koga brought his hands to her face, cupping it firmly as his kiss grew deeper, taking her lower lip in his mouth and nibbling on it gently.

 _You're mine_ , He thought passionately, their tongues dancing sensually.

But as her body fell against his, her arms sliding around his neck, Koga shuddered at the startling realization that followed.

 _And... I'm yours._

* * *

 _One Day Later_

"Hey guys! Over here!" Ginta shouted to Inuyasha and Kagome as Hakkaku peeked into the hidden cave they had stumbled upon.

"What is it?" Kagome questioned as she ran over to them, catching sight of the entrance to the cave.

"The scent is faint but I can smell them," Hakkaku sniffed around, "They have to be in there!"

They were on the opposite side of the mountain from where Koga and Kumiko had fallen. Inuyasha walked into the cave, eyeing the luminous bugs that kept the cave lit up with a gentle, star-like glow.

"They must have gotten trapped on the other side," Inuyasha concluded, "I bet they're on their way here now."

"Let's go!" Kagome waved them over but Inuyasha held his arm out.

"You're not going in there," Inuyasha stated firmly, "Stay out here with Ginta. Hakkaku, come with me."

"Sure thing!" Hakkaku nodded, following Inuyasha as the dog demon began to walk inside of the cave.

Ginta and Kagome stayed behind, much to her frustration.

"I don't see why we have to wait here," She sighed, sitting on a nearby boulder, crossing her arms over her chest in a huff.

"Who knows what's in there, Lady Kagome," He insisted, "It's best if we stay out here where it's safe."

"I guess..." She agreed hesitantly, "I hope Kumiko is alright..."

"I'm sure she's fine," Ginta sat on the boulder beside Kagome.

"I mean with Koga," She clarified, bringing the wolf's eyes to her in a panic.

"W-What do you mean?" He stammered, heat crawling up his neck.

 _Oh, no! She's figured it out! What do I say?! Okay, stay calm... You're both adults..._

"You know," She frowned at his sudden discomfort, "How they hate each other?"

"O-Oh!" Ginta realized, his face reddening, "Right! Well, I wouldn't worry too much about that! Who knows? M-Maybe they worked out their, uh, differences... You know?"

Kagome eyed him carefully, bringing a thin sheet of sweat to Ginta's brow. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears, gulping as Kagome continued to look at him before a smile finally spread on her face, allowing him to exhale.

"Yeah, you're right," She nodded, "I bet they've become good friends by now."

* * *

"Ah!" Kumiko cried out shakily, panting as she rested on her knees, her abdomen on the ground as Koga kneeled behind her, thrusting furiously.

Koga growled lowly as he gripped her hips, the feel of her tight entrance gripping his achingly hard shaft bringing him close to the edge. But he was unsatisfied as Kumiko insisted on burying her face in her arms as if she were afraid she would be heard. By who? Damned if Koga knew.

 _Stupid girl._

He let go of her hips and leaned over, pausing only briefly to gather her long hair. He wrapped her locks around his wrist once before he tugged at it firmly. He was rewarded with a loud gasp from the woman whose head was forced upward, the loud moans she had been shielding from him now filling his hears.

 _That's it._

"Say my name," He ordered, his thrusts quickening.

A fierce blush spread from her cheeks to her neck at his request, suddenly embarrassed to do so now that it was asked of her.

"K-Koga..." She gasped quietly, forcing Koga to quicken his thrusts, tugging at her hair warningly.

" _Louder_ ," He instructed lowly and eagerly.

"Koga!" She obeyed, crying out shakily as she began to feel the pleasure he gave her build up.

"Again," He panted, his body glistening with sweat.

" _Koga_!"

"Kumiko..." He shuddered as he delivered a few final thrusts, groaning lowly as he released within her, rewarded with Kumiko's trembling orgasm, his member fully coated in her sweet nectar.

Koga panted as he let go of her hair, allowing her to collapse in a trembling heap on the ground. He leaned forward, pressing his forehead against her back, breathing heavily as he wrapped his arms around her middle. They basked in their post-orgasmic bliss, a small and tired smile on Kumiko's lips. When Koga's breathing regulated, he pressed his lips against her smooth back, bringing further redness to her already glowing cheeks.

Koga savored the feel of her, his mind racing as it had been this morning. They had been trapped in this cave a full day and he couldn't remember the last time he felt so detached from the outside world and enjoyed it. When Kumiko fell asleep in his arms last night, her nude body pressed against his, he found himself wishing they would never find the exit to this cave. His contentment didn't last.

When he woke up the next morning, his blood ran cold when he realized that the scent of her heat had gone. It completely vanished. He had said it could take up to a week but it seemed that hers lasted a mere five days. The realization made him somber as he became aware that there was no longer a need for them to continue to do what they were doing.

But he refused to accept it.

Even without the provocative scent emitting from her, he desired her as much as he did the night before and chose to say nothing, continuing to seduce the lovely maiden whenever he felt himself overcome with desire for her. His hunger hadn't lessened in the slightest. What he didn't realize was that Kumiko was fully aware of it.

She had woken up and noticed the immediate change in herself. Her symptoms that had grown so strong and diminished thanks to Koga had suddenly disappeared entirely. Yet, like Koga, her desire for him did not disappear and she allowed the wolf to do as he pleased with her, thoroughly enjoying every moment of it.

It seemed as if the addiction was mutual.

Kumiko gasped as she was unexpectedly being pulled upward, Koga leaning back as he held her against him. She bit her lower lip as his hands trailed up to her breasts, cupping them as he pressed his lips to her neck. He wrung gentle gasps from her as he toyed with her soft, rosy nipples before one of his hands slid up to her face, turning it until her chin hit her shoulder.

He caught her lips in his, gifting her with the most tender kiss he had given her so far. Their tongues caressed each other in a manner that Kumiko could only describe as loving. It was almost believable to her in that moment that Koga maybe cared for her. It nearly brought tears to her eyes. Was this what it felt like to be loved? No wonder it was something so sought after in this world.

But she was soon shaken from the romantic moment they shared as Koga suddenly froze before breaking the kiss, pulling slowly off of her. She blinked slowly, shuddering as she felt him slide out of her before he stood up, rushing to his fur pelts and armor quickly. She looked over her shoulder at him confusedly, sensing his sudden anxiety.

"Koga-"

"Get dressed," He ordered immediately.

She didn't question. She immediately rushed to her own pelts, strapping on her chest armor and sliding her fur back on, eyeing him worriedly.

"Let's go," He stated in a suddenly irate manner.

"What's wrong?" She questioned as he began to walk past her.

"I smell the others," He clarified, "We must be near the exit."

"Oh, thank Kiba..." She exhaled quietly, much to Koga's chagrin.

She was thrilled to find out they were close to the others and just in the nick of time now that her body's need to mate was put to rest. Still... the thought of facing them again after they had silently known the whole time made her cringe. The cave reeked of them and their... "acts."

Koga, however, did not share in Kumiko's relief. It was back to reality for him. Everything came crashing down as soon as he caught a whiff of Inuyasha and Ginta's scent. He suddenly realized that the very woman he had seduced was the woman he had been in charge of delivering to the Sacred Grounds. He had a mission and he had forgotten it in a moment of lust.

"Come on!" He barked impatiently as he suddenly picked up the pace, running down the cave without waiting for Kumiko.

Kumiko followed suit, sprinting behind Koga excitedly as the scent of their friends finally reached her nose.

* * *

Inuyasha and Ginta had frozen midway through the cave when their ears picked up the sound of Kumiko's cries. They looked at each other, wide-eyed and speechless, before they turned in unison and walked in the opposition direction awkwardly. Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head, inexplicably uncomfortable as Hakkaku coughed in his hand.

"Looks like you were right..." Inuyasha scoffed.

"Yeah," Hakkaku cleared his throat, "I mean... it couldn't be helped."

"I guess not."

Inuyasha had once told Kagome that only a fool would turn down a woman willing to give herself to him. And though Kumiko was transparently naive and inexperienced, a female's heat could turn even the most innocent maiden into a sensual vixen. He couldn't fault Koga for falling for it nor Kumiko for giving into her instincts.

 _Still, I could've gone without hearing it_ , he thought to himself in annoyance.

"Let's wait here for them," Inuyasha suggested after they walked for a bit, "If we come back empty-handed, Kagome will start to get suspicious."

"Good idea."

The two stood within the cave in a tense silence. Inuyasha pinched the bridge of his nose before releasing an irritated sigh.

"This has got to be the weirdest quest I have ever been on..."

"You said it," Hakkaku finally chuckled, "And this is coming from us."

"Even finding Naraku wasn't this bizarre..."

Indeed it wasn't. They had come across more demons, incarnations, near death experiences, moments of love, epihanies and rivalry when the Shikon Jewel had been shattered and yet they both felt just as frustrated now as they did then. Inuyasha was eager to go back home and continue living his peaceful life with Kagome; he was adventured out. Hakkaku, too, wanted nothing more than to get to the Sacred Grounds so they could go back home to a re-protected pack.

But thanks to Koga, Hakkaku suddenly figured it wouldn't be quite that simple.

"Here they come," Inuyasha warned him before they even arrived.

Eventually, Kumiko and Koga's presence became known. Koga stood before the two men with Kumiko catching up behind him. Upon looking at them, Koga knew that they knew. How could they not? He and Kumiko stunk of each other.

As Kumiko walked to stand beside Koga, she glanced back and forth between the men carefully as they seemed to partake in a silent conversation with just their eyes.

"Let's get going," Inuyasha finally stated, turning his back as he began to exit the cave.

Kumiko looked towards Hakkaku who met her gaze briefly before following Inuyasha. She frowned, paranoia filling her. Had they just been _waiting_ there for them? She glanced up at Koga and felt her cheeks heat up as he avoided her gaze and followed the men.

 _They know..._

A large part of her wanted to run back inside of the cave and never come out. That was her human side. But the wolf buried deep within her was trying to assure her that what had occured was a natural part of life. It happened to every female wolf, why should she be embarrassed? The men were acting as if nothing happened so maybe it was just her making a big deal about it.

She struggled with these two voices in her head until they finally made it out of the cave, bringing her hand up to her eyes with a wince as they burned briefly from the sunlight that she hadn't seen in a day. She squinted and blinked repeatedly before her eyes landed on Kagome and Ginta who stood instantly upon seeing the group emerge from the cave.

Kagome openly expressed her deep relief upon seeing the two missing wolves.

"Kumiko! Koga!" She exclaimed with a wide smile.

Kumiko was grateful to her and to Ginta who, even though knew of what occurred between her and Koga, acted as if he didn't and greeted Kumiko with equal joy.

"I'm glad you're both alright," Ginta stated genuinely but Koga had said nothing.

His sourness went unnoticed by the bubbly priestess.

"Kumiko, you look great!" Kagome stated suddenly, taking in the soft glow that seemed to be radiating from the other woman, "I see you're not sick anymore."

Kumiko blushed furiously, tucking her hair behind her ear as a sudden shyness filled her.

"Y-Yeah, I'm... back to normal," She forced a smile.

Kumiko felt guilt tug at her heart. She couldn't help but feel as if lying to Kagome after she had been truly worried about her was somehow wrong. But the thought of Kagome knowing what everyone else knew made her sick. It was bad enough everyone else knew, for some reason it would be worse if she found out. What would she think of her? She valued Kagome's opinion greatly and decided blissful ignorance was best for both of them.

"Hurry it up, ladies," Koga stated impatiently as the men had begun walking ahead of them.

And just like that, their journey continued and it was as if nothing happened between Kumiko and Koga. They returned to ignoring each other except this time, there was no arguing. They simply acted as if the other didn't exist.

Kumiko wished it didn't sting so much. She felt her heart ache when she realized that when Koga said he was going to "help" her, that he had done just that. No longer being in heat, she was no longer in need of him, his attention or his time. She had been confused by his affection and strong desire for her but it looked like there was nothing to be confused about anymore.

Kumiko remained silent the rest of the way, trying to ignore the sick feeling in her stomach as she glanced at him quickly and frequently. A few days ago, her instinct upon looking at his face would be to roll her eyes. Now... all she wanted to do was walk beside him. Maybe hold his hand? Or maybe lock their arms together?

 _Snap out of it, stupid!_ The human inside hushed her wolf blood, her cheeks pinkening at the childish and foolish desire.

"Boy, that avalanche sure was scary!" Kagome suddenly spoke to Kumiko as they walked side-by-side.

Kumiko eagerly partook in Kagome's small talk, eager for the distraction as they exited the mountains and made their way to the forest that rested on the other side.

* * *

"Hot springs!" Kagome squealed in delight as they reached the halfway point through the forest.

"Don't even think about it," Koga warned her, "We've wasted enough time."

"Please, Koga," She begged as she ran up to walk beside him, clasping her hands together, "I'd kill for a bath. Just a quick one, please?!"

Koga glanced down at her, nearly rolling his eyes at the sight of hopeful sparkling eyes. But it worked. He was no longer infatuated with her but her charm still had somewhat of an effect on Koga; the same one a sister would have on her brother after begging him to tag along somewhere. He came to a stop with a heavy sigh, nodding quietly.

"Yes!" Kagome nearly leapt for joy before rushing to Kumiko, grabbing her hand, "Ladies first!"

Before Kumiko could say anything, she was yanked towards the direction of a hot spring, both women disappearing. Koga watched them leave, more so Kumiko who had nearly tripped in Kagome's eagerness to jump into the spring. Normally, he wouldn't have been so eager to stop but found that it was actually a good idea.

Maybe a good, hot bath would rid Kumiko of his scent and he could stop thinking about how crazy it was driving him. He definitely needed to get her scent off of him as well.

"Why don't you guys go ahead?" Koga addressed the three demons, nodding towards a separate hot spring, "I'll be right there."

"Suit yourself," Inuyasha stated quickly as he left the three wolves alone, eager for a bath himself.

Koga eyed Ginta and Hakkaku who, instead of following Inuyasha, had stayed behind and were now staring at him. It immediately rubbed Koga the wrong way as they stood with question in their eyes and expectancy on their faces.

"What the hell are you looking at?!" He barked at them rhetorically before walking away.

Against their better judgement, they followed him.

"Wait up, Koga!" They called out but the chief continued to walk off, unwilling to hear what they had to say.

"Listen," Hakkaku began carefully as they each walked on either side of their leader, "About Kumiko-"

"What about her?" He snapped dangerously but the two men didn't back off.

"Well, have you taken her as your new mate?" Ginta questioned bluntly, bringing Koga to a halting stop.

Ginta and Hakkaku stopped walking as they looked at Koga who was staring at them in a manner that made them wish they hadn't opened their mouths.

" _Are you crazy?!_ " Koga began to shout fiercely at the frightened wolves, "She needed my help and I needed to blow off some steam! Nothing more!"

The two wolves blinked at the cruelty of Koga's words, recoiling at the iciness in his voice. The visible shock on their faces quickly sobered Koga. He slowly relaxed, his brow furrowing as he realized that what he said was not only harsh but untrue. He had no desire to give any explanations, his own emotions enough to deal with. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, lowering his voice considerably.

"Listen, why don't you go join the mutt?" He suggested quietly, "I'll be there in a second."

"Alright," Hakkaku nodded, walking past Koga with Ginta at his side as the blue-eyed wolf stared at the ground, lost in thought.

He knew why Ginta and Hakkaku were eager to find out if Koga had taken a new mate. After the heartbreaking loss of Ayame and having been alone for so long - at least long by wolf's standards - they had been the ones encouraging him to seek a new mate but Koga had refused. First and foremost was the responsibility of the pack. To lead such a large group of wolves, including those that came from his late wife's side, had been a stressful burden even for Koga though he would never show it.

His focus had been on finding Kiba's fang since Ayame's death and that was all he thought about. Now... it seemed as if all he could think about was the damned half-breed. He cursed his comrades for their stupid question as images of Kumiko as his mate flooded in his mind.

The fact that she was a half-breed didn't matter. Koga had already broken the wolf code before, shocking everyone when he had announced Kagome was his mate back in the day. If he were to announce that his new mate would be a half-wolf demon, it wouldn't raise as many eyebrows as it had done when he planned on mating a human. Even if anyone had anything to say, the tribe respected Koga far too much to protest.

After their quest was finished, maybe Kumiko could come live with his pack. Maybe she could be the new Lady of the Den.

Koga's eyes widened at his thoughts, cursing himself as heat began to radiate off of his cheeks like some hormonal teenager. With a frustrated growl, he followed after the guys, suddenly anxious to bathe.

* * *

The hot springs had been a bit too relaxing for everyone. Once they were finished, muscles soothed, tempers gone and sighs of content in the air, Koga surprised them further when he suggested they camp for the night. A fire was built and the men managed to hunt their food. Kumiko, however, had no appetite and had declined, making herself scarce from the group despite Kagome voicing her concerns.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kagome questioned Kumiko who had tried to slip away inconspicuously and failed.

Kumiko grimaced as Kagome stood hand on hips, a motherly frown of disapproval on her face. It brought the eyes of the men shooting towards Kumiko.

"Just going for a walk."

"It's not safe out here," Kagome continued, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Kagome's right," Inuyasha nodded, "The last thing we need is for you to run into anymore trouble."

"Let her go," Koga spoke up, bringing their gazes from Kumiko to his in surprise, including the wolf maiden's, "Just don't go far."

Kumiko and Koga locked eyes, bringing a jolt through her body. She tore her eyes away without another word and slipped away before Kagome could protest further.

Kumiko exhaled lowly as she walked through the forest for a while until she made it out of the trees. The need to be alone had hit her hard, suddenly anxious in the presence of the others. She looked ahead at a grassy hill, not a tree in sight of the open area, the moon sparkling right above it. It was as if the forest had heard her plea for a place of solitude and guided her to the perfect spot.

She had walked up the hill and plopped herself at the very top, sitting cross-legged as she looked up at the stars. She felt a small smile grace her lips as she gazed up at the stars, instinctively reaching over to pet Bluto as she always did when they star-gazed together, keeping score on who could find an image within them the most.

When her hand met the grass, she glanced over confusedly and felt an overwhelming sorrow crash against her like a violent wave. Her smile disappeared and a lump developed in her throat as she continued to stare at her hand on the grass as it moved to the mournful wind's breathing. She slowly brought her hand back to her lap, looking up at the sky again as tears stung her eyes.

 _I... forgot he was gone. Oh, Bluto..._

That's when she remembered the reason why she wanted to be alone in the first place.

When she and Kagome had bathed in the hot spring, the human girl had taken advantage of their time alone to question Kumiko. It seemed she had played ignorant in front of the group and now that they were alone, she was eager to expose that she knew something happened between Koga and Kumiko. The half-demon had been caught off guard by Kagome's bold questions and lack of shame to do so.

"So, you and Koga were alone for quite a while," Kagome pointed out as Kumiko sunk into the hot spring.

"Yeah..." Kumiko looked at her, managing to keep her voice stoic.

"Did... anything happen between you two?" She questioned innocently.

"What do you mean?" Kumiko's back tensed as she now stared at Kagome, attempting to read her.

 _Oh no... Does she know?! Did Inuyasha tell her?!_

"You two have been awfully quiet since then," Kagome shrugged nonchalantly as she bathed herself.

When Kumiko remained silent, Kagome glanced at her. Kumiko cringed at how large and sparkling Kagome's eyes became, a large smile plastered on her face.

"Something _did_ happen, didn't it?!" She cried out.

"Shhh!" Kumiko placed a finger to her mouth, jumping forward anxiously towards Kagome, "Be quiet! They'll hear you!"

"What happened?!" Kagome questioned eagerly, "Tell me everything!"

Kumiko sighed, defeated. She thanked the hot spring for already making her skin red and therefore the sudden blush on her face unnoticeable. Kumiko didn't go into any sort of detail, too embarrassed to even speak of it. All she let Kagome know was that she and Koga shared "a moment." Kagome, being the romantic that she was, was going on and on about how she knew something had happened.

"I knew it!" Kagome exclaimed victoriously, clasping her hands as she gazed seemingly nowhere, "Nothing like a life or death situation to bring two people together! You know, that's what happened to Sango and Miroku! They were both so stubborn until _finally_..."

Kumiko had been listening to her drone on and on with an amused smile on her face before her ears suddenly picked up the sound of Koga's voice. Curious, she slid slowly against one of the boulder's in the hot spring, her pointed ears tuning out Kagome's voice as she picked up Ginta and Hakkaku's voices.

Listening carefully, she was able to hear only faint whispers of the conversation as the men stood several feet away from their location; the sound of the spring and Kagome muffling their voices. That was until Koga decided to start shouting.

 _Are you crazy?! She needed my help and I needed to blow off some steam! Nothing more!_

It hurt.

It hurt a lot more than she cared to admit. As she sat on the hill, she brought her knees to her chest, Koga's harsh words replaying over and over in her mind. She had made peace with the fact that whatever happened between them was a one-time thing, brought on by wild animal instincts. But actually hearing it out loud...

"Hey."

Kumiko jumped in alarm, looking over her shoulder, feeling her stomach flip at the sight of Koga walking up the hill.

 _Oh, great..._ She thought to herself, _He's the last person I need to see right now..._

"What are you doing out here?" She questioned without thinking.

"Kagome was worried," He clarified as he stood beside her, looking down, "I came to get you."

His answer brought a bitter taste to her mouth. What was she expecting him to say? That he was worried about her?

"Already? I just left," She scoffed, shaking her head before looking away from him, "Tell her I'm fine. I'll be back in a bit; I just need time alone."

Koga continued to eye her, his own heart pounding. Truth be told, Kagome had done nothing of the sort. When Kumiko had stated she was going to go for a walk, Koga saw this as the perfect opportunity to be alone with her but not for the reason one would've thought. After his spat with Ginta and Hakkaku, Koga waited until he could be alone to soak in the springs.

It was when he was sitting in the steaming water that his racing mind had come to a complete stop. He had been so defensive when his comrades questioned him about Kumiko and he wasn't sure why. What was he being so stubborn about anyway? It was obvious. He desired Kumiko and she desired him. They were both wolves. They mated - physically anyway. The choice was clear; Kumiko would be the next Lady of the Den. All he had to do was ask her.

Koga, however, didn't get the hint under Kumiko's words - caught up in his own nervousness - and instead sat down beside her. Kumiko grit her teeth, annoyed. Why wouldn't he just go away? Koga noticed the sudden tension that stiffened Kumiko's body and frowned worriedly, momentarily forgetting what he was supposed to be proposing.

"What's wrong?" He questioned as he leaned toward her, bringing an arm around her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" She shouted suddenly, scrambling quickly to her feet.

Koga looked up at her in bewilderement as she shot him an icy glare before walking off.

"Hey! What's your problem?!" He called out to her as he got to his feet, rushing after her.

"Right now? _You_."

Koga's confusion was quickly turning to annoyance as Kumiko avoided his gaze and quickened her pace. He growled lowly as he ran around her, standing before her and blocking her way. She tried to side-step him but he continued to try and block her. Kumiko glared up at him, ready to start running in the opposite direction but anticipating she would do so, he grabbed her upper arms, holding her firmly in place as he stared down at her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He demanded icily, "Where's this sudden attitude coming from?"

The lump that was developing in Kumiko's throat only brought a wave of fresh anger over her. She had hoped she could brush off what he said to his friends and forget everything that happened in the caves but looking at him now, she knew she couldn't. She didn't _want_ to forget. Truthfully, she didn't know what she wanted. All she knew is that she was hurting and it was _his_ fault.

She shoved his arms off of her, glaring up at him as her eyes began to moisten against her will.

"Don't touch me!" She cried out shakily, startling Koga, "We're not in a cave and I'm no longer in heat. There is no reason for you to _ever_ lay a hand on me again!"

Koga blinked in shock. He was so thrown off that his words caught in his throat, giving Kumiko the opportunity to continue lashing out.

And it was her next words that would cut through Koga's very soul.

"I wasn't myself, okay?! I would have let _anyone_ take me in that state!"

Time stood painfully still in that moment. Kumiko paused at the look on Koga's face. She could have sworn that the look in his eyes was that of hurt.

 _His pride maybe..._ she convinced herself, unaware that it was much more than that.

"Anyone, huh?" Koga's voice matched the dour frown that marred his handsome face.

She may as well have reached into his chest and squeezed his heart until it burst. Though Kumiko was too naive and hurt to have seen Koga's affections as genuine, he had not been. He had been convinced that Kumiko wanted him as much as he wanted her. The way she looked at him when they made love, how she returned his tender kisses and clung to him even after they were done. It seemed as if he had read too much into it and the reality of returning to the group must have cleared her thoughts, no doubt regretting what happened between them. It stung like crazy.

"Yes," She bit out through the lump in her throat, refusing to let her tears spill.

She was unable to look away from him, their locked gazes fighting a silent battle. The air was so thick with tension that when he finally spoke, she jumped despite his quiet tone.

"Well..." He began slowly, swallowing his spit, his voice so dangerously grim that it sent Kumiko into a state of panic, "Unfortunately for you, it was me in the cave... and I'd take you again."

His words sent an exciting and horrifying thrill through her body.

"You will not," She called his bluff, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on edge, "I will never allow it again."

Though Koga seemed calm, his insides were raging. Right now, he wanted to hurt her just as badly as she hurt him.

"And if I do anyway?" He raised an eyebrow.

Kumiko blanched at his underlining threat as Koga stared at her. He was addressing her so calmly and quietly. She was unsure of what to make of it but she was being easily fooled. Koga's pride would never allow him to reveal how truly hurt and angry he was at her words and instead, his mind raced as he struggled to keep his temper at bay. He would be damned if he let this horrid woman see just how much her words affected him.

But even then, to insinuate that he would her against her will was too dirty even for him and he found himself immediately regretting his foolish words.

"Relax," He spat at her venomously, finally allowing a bit of anger to slip through, "You never have to worry about me touching you again, _princess_."

She winced at the spiteful use of her title but Koga didn't see it as he shoved past her. It was only when she could no longer feel his presence nearby that Kumiko allowed herself to crumble to her knees, covering her face with her hands, sobbing silently. Her sobs only became violent when she realized she was waiting for the presence of her best friend in moments like these; he would curl up against her, lick her tears away and nuzzle her with his large snout.

But it never came. She was alone with no one but the saddened stars and mournful moon hovering above her with no way to provide comfort.

 _Oh, Bluto... What do I do...?_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Nothing worse than lack of communication and misunderstanding.

Always tell people how you feel, dear readers.

Life is too short.

I've learned that myself the hard way.

~ Laruto


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 _2 Weeks Later_

When Kumiko awoke the following day, she had been informed that Koga had left the group. He had spoken with Ginta and Hakkaku prior and all they told everybody else was that they would be the ones to lead them the rest of the way. She winced at the reminder of their confrontation two weeks ago. She had fallen asleep on the grassy hill, having cried to exhaustion. The sound of her friends calling her name and the sun caressing her face woke her and when she returned to the group, that was when she had been informed that their group was down to five people. Though Kagome had been full of questions, Kumiko kept hers to herself.

"What do you mean he left?!" Kagome exclaimed to the two wolves left in charge.

"Sorry, Kagome," Ginta shrugged as both men avoided eye contact with Kumiko as he provided a phony excuse, "Koga is still a chief and he needs to make sure our pack is holding up okay."

Kagome bought the story. Inuyasha and Kumiko, however, had exchanged quiet glances. They both knew it was a bullshit excuse. Koga would never abandon the quest for any reason when it was the very tribe he was "checking on" that depended on him.

Surely Koga couldn't have left because of what she said? One would have to care about the other person to be affected. Then again, alpha males were very prideful and it was most likely his ego that suffered. Still, she couldn't imagine someone as proud as Koga to avoid her just because she had bruised his self-esteem.

She pondered this for the next couple of weeks as they continued to travel without him. The remainder of their journey was thankfully uneventful and they seemed to finally be making progress. Pleasant conversation were even had among them as they walked through open plains. It seemed as if Koga's absence had made for a more laid-back commute, bringing everyone's tensions down.

 _Then why does it seem like we're missing something?_ Kumiko thought to herself sadly.

There wasn't a moment in the day where Koga didn't pass through her mind. She was on an emotional rollercoaster as she experienced anger towards him, followed by bitterness before she was consumed with guilt and sorrow for her own words. Though he had hurt her without realizing, Kumiko was never one to hurt people in return. Knowing she had possibly hurt his feelings made her feel terrible, even if he did deserve it for using her.

When she didn't think of Koga, she thought of Bluto and what he would have to say were he here. She found herself often depressed but masked it well for the others.

"Whoa, what's this?"

Kumiko looked up at Inuyasha's words as they began to approach an eerie-looking forest. Up until now, they had traveled through sunny plains and grassy open fields, even passing quiet villages. The idea of entering this demon-infested forest made Inuyasha uneasy. The trees seemed to hunch over, completely shielding the forest from the sun. He could sense a demon within whose aura could only be described as pure evil.

"It's the fastest way to the Sacred Grounds," Ginta insisted, "It's just on the other side."

"Can't we go around?" Kagome questioned, eyeing the forest warily.

"That'll take weeks!" Hakkaku protested, "If we go straight through we'll be there in a few days!"

"I sense a demon," Inuyasha informed them.

"Oh, yes," Ginta nodded nonchalantly, "That's Nakuon'na. Don't worry about her."

"Don't worry about her?" Kumiko frowned at them confusedly, "How can we not?"

If even Inuyasha was uneasy about the demonic presence within the forest, surely it had to be a demon they should definitely be worried about.

"She's only interested in kids," Hakkaku clarified, watching as the women's eyes widened in horror, "We've passed several times, she'll leave us alone."

A demon who targeted innocent children... It was no wonder Inuyasha had sensed so much evil. Kumiko, too, felt her skin crawl at what she was hearing. Still, it was enough to appease Inuyasha.

"If you say so," Inuyasha began to walk forward, leading the way.

Kumiko and Kagome looked at each other nervously, walking side-by-side as Ginta and Hakkaku walked behind them.

"Don't worry, ladies," Hakkaku assured them as they entered, "No danger here!"

As the warmth of the sun escaped, Kumiko shuddered at the cold air that suddenly surrounded them. The wolves seemed so sure they would encounter no danger yet she felt a prickling on her skin, the hairs on the back of her neck standing straight. She could feel danger all around her but continued to remind herself that they had been the ones who had traveled here before. She had no choice but to trust their word.

"It's so creepy here," Kagome's teeth chattered as it seemed to become colder.

"You said it," Kumiko agreed, her eyes shifting anxiously.

She felt the need to grab Kagome's hand but refrained from doing so, reminding herself that she was not a child. But when she could hear rustling through the trees, she looked around frantically, her amber eyes catching sight of an immense, shadowy figure that slid through the trees like a snake.

"Something's there!" Kumiko froze, walking backwards until she hit Ginta's chest.

He brought his hands up to her upper arms, frowning down at her.

"Relax, Princess Kumiko," He tried to comfort her, "It's just Nakuon'na. She won't bother us-"

"No, no," Kumiko began to shake her head, her heart pounding, "She's coming-"

Kagome cried out, bringing their eyes forward as a large demon came bursting through the trees, lifting them right off of their roots as they began to drop. Kagome released a high-pitched scream, rooted to the ground as a heavy tree fainted in her direction. Inuyasha ran to Kagome, scooping her up and bringing her to safety as trees came crashing down their path. Kumiko watched wide-eyed as the demon Nakuon'na made herself known. Her body filled with dread, gooseflesh running down her arms as she gazed upon their attacker.

Kumiko turned Ginta with a gasp, gripping his pelts frightfully. Ginta looked down at her, tensing and cheeks flushed as she practically buried herself against him. Kumiko was petrified and she didn't know why. The demon was horrifying and immense. A long, snake's body was adorned with several arms throughout it, like a centipede. She had a human face but there was nothing calming about it as wild black hair covered half of it. Her eyes were red and bloodthirsty and were locked on Kumiko.

Kumiko shuddered as she peeked at her, clinging to Ginta who continued to hold her arms reassuringly.

"Give me the child," She demanded calmly and straightforwardedly, her voice as terrifying as her appearance.

"N-Nakuon'na," Hakkaku stepped forward, confused, "You're mistaken. She's no child. She's-"

" _Give me the child!_ " She shouted now.

Inuyasha drew his sword as he felt Kagome bury herself against his back. Kagome's eyes scanned their surroundings, her blood running cold at the sight of human bones that had been scattered from the trees upon Nakuon'na's appearance; all bones of infants and children.

When they didn't immediately surrender Kumiko, the demon lunged forward with an enraged cry.

"Not so fast!" Inuyasha yanked himself away from Kagome, " _Wind scar!_ "

A surge of energy escaped his mighty sword, aiming towards Nakuon'na. Her focus entirely on Kumiko, she was unable to dodge the attack fully, falling to the ground weakly. But she wouldn't go down so easily.

"The child..." The continued to speak desperately, "Give me the child!"

Kumiko cried out in horror as she felt something wrap around her ankle. She looked down to see one of Nakuon'na's appendages shoot forward, latching around her ankle before violently pulling her away from Ginta's grip.

"Princess!" Hakkaku and Ginta shouted in unison.

Kumiko's claws dug into the ground desperately, leaving trails of scratches on the ground as she was dragged towards Nakuon'na.

"Let me go!" She shrieked sharply, feeling more appendages slither their way around her other ankle and her wrists.

"Yesss," Nakuon'na hissed with almost a lustful greed, bringing Kumiko up to her face.

Kumiko came face-to-face with the demon who examined her with hungry eyes. Kumiko began to hyperventilate, her eyes dilating as she hung helplessly. She had never known true fear until this moment.

"Release me!" Kumiko demanded, having intended to sound threatening but ended up sounding pathetically panicked.

"You heard the lady!" Inuyasha shouted, pointing his sword threateningly at Nakuon'na, "We don't have any kids, you crazy old hag!"

"But you do," She hissed, her snake-like tongue slithering out and licking Kumiko's cheeks who turned her face away in disgust as she struggled against her grip, "It's inside of you."

Kumiko's eyes widened at her words, ceasing to struggle as her muscles froze at the demon's words. She looked towards Nakuon'na in disbelief, much to the other's amusement. A chilling chuckle escaped the snake demon as she took in Kumiko's expression.

"W-What are you saying?!" Kagome cried out without thinking, shocked, "That Kumiko is...?"

She couldn't even say it. It sounded preposterous. There was no way!

"Children are so much tastier fresh out of the womb," Nakuon'na addressed Kumiko who felt herself becoming sick at her words, "It's not often a prize like you comes wandering into my forest. I _must_ have it!"

"The hell you will!" came a voice all too familiar to Kumiko.

Ginta, Hakkaku, Kagome and Inuyasha watched as Koga ran fiercely in their direction with a speed they had not seen from him since he possessed the Sacred Jewel shards in his legs. Koga released a cry of wrath as he jumped into the air, swinging his legs and delivering a powerful kick to Nakuon'na's face.

Nakuon'na cried out in alarm, dropping Kumiko as a result.

"Hang on, princess!" Ginta and Hakkau shouted as they ran forward.

Hakkaku reached forward just in time, falling to the ground with a pained grunt as she dropped in his arms in a heavy heap. Kumiko looked towards Koga and Nakuon'na in disbelief.

 _K-Koga...?_

But Koga only had eyes for Nakuon'na. He cracked his knuckles as he watched the snake demon recover quickly, hissing down at him, baring her sharp fangs.

"You meddling fool!" She howled in outrage, "I shall kill you first then rip the children out of her stomach!"

That had been the wrong thing to say to the alpha.

"It'll be a cold day in hell before you touch my pups!" Koga roared ferociously.

"His... _pups_?" Kagome whispered out loud, her eyes widening tenfold as it finally dawned on her.

The cave. They were alone. Kumiko and Koga's weird change in behavior. Koga's disappearance. It all made sense now! She watched as Koga stood before Nakuon'na with a ferocity she only remembered seeing the day his comrades had fallen at the hands of Kagura.

Nakuon'na stood no chance. If there anything stronger than a demon, it was a parent protecting its child. Weakened by the Wind Scar, they watched in amazement as Koga delivered powerful blows, furious fists lunging forward, kicking with every ounce of strength he had. His speed was fueled by the overwhelming desire to protect his offspring and the woman who would bear them.

It wasn't until they heard a gory snap that they knew the minor battle was over, watching as Koga delivered a kick so fierce to Nakuon'na's head that her very neck snapped in two. She was surely dead but Inuyasha was taking no chances and once Koga landed on the ground, he brought his sword up.

"I'll take it from here!" He called out to the wolf chief.

With a final cry of attack, Nakuon'na's body evaporated into nothing as Tetsusaiga's power obliterated her body.

She was gone.

They watched in wonder as the forest grounds suddenly began to glow, one by one, the souls of the children that had been devoured ascending into the after life; they would finally be at peace and no further children would be harmed in the hands of Nakuon'na.

Hakkaku took the time to stand, gently bringing Kumiko to her feet. When the last of the souls disappeared, bringing the forest back to its somber darkness, Kumiko jumped in alarm as Koga appeared before her, rage on his face.

"You stupid woman!" He began to shout harshly, startling everyone present with the unexpected display of aggression, "What were you thinking coming in here!"

He didn't give her a chance to answer, turning to Ginta and Hakkaku who recoiled as Koga stepped forward threateningly.

"And you two-"

"We're sorry, Koga!" Ginta cried out as he and Hakkaku clung to each other in fear.

"Yeah, we're sorry!" Hakkaku spoke desperately, "We had no idea!"

"We never would have gone this way if we had known!"

"Please forgive us!"

" _Shut up!_ " Koga shouted so fiercely that his voice was becoming hoarse before he rounded on Kumiko.

She jumped as she looked up at him, still shaken from her near-death experience as well as the shocking news that nearly caused her to faint in Nakuon'na's grip.

"You're coming with us after we get to the Sacred Grounds!" Koga continued to bellow.

"W-What?" She squeaked, searching his eyes nervously.

"You heard me! You're coming with us and like it or not, we're getting married!"

Her stomach dropped at his words, her eyes stinging with tears.

"N-No!" She shook her head in a panic, taking a step backwards from him.

It only made Koga angrier who felt a sharp jab in his heart at the horror that came across her face. Kumiko's breath began to quicken as her tears threatened to spill.

"You will!" He continued to scream in such a manner that made everyone else uneasy.

"Hey, Koga, relax-" Inuyasha began, his brow furrowing; the sight of a pregnant woman in so much distress managed to disturb even him.

"Mind your business, mutt!" Koga addressed him but continued to stare down at Kumiko, "She's coming with us and you're going to be my mate whether you like it or not! I won't have you jeopardizing my pups!"

Her heart ripped at his words. Just a few moments ago, she would have been overjoyed at the idea of Koga proposing her. But it was clear that he was doing so out of obligation. It wounded both her heart and her pride as a woman.

"I refuse!" She stomped her foot, her tears finally falling, "I'll bear your pups and you can have them but I won't go with you and I will _not_ marry you!"

Her words were like poison to his blood, bringing a grimace to Ginta and Hakkaku's face. It was difficult for any man to hear such a thing from the woman who would be the mother of his children. If they thought Koga couldn't grow more aggressive, they were wrong.

"You think I _want_ this?!" He exclaimed brutishly, "To have a _half-breed_ bear _my_ children?!"

"Koga!" Kagome gasped in absolute outrage.

Inuyasha flinched internally. As a half-demon himself, he could only imagine the pain his words would bring the sensitive wolf maiden; whether she loved him - which Inuyasha suspected not - it was no doubt difficult to hear. Koga found himself immediately regretting his words - as he often did with Kumiko - when her face crumbled in sheer pain.

But he was still angry and he continued to glare down at her even when she hid her face in her hands and began to sob, heartbreak and humiliation washing over her; it was heart-wrenching to have heard such cruel words but even worse that they had an audience.

"You're terrible!" Kagome scolded Koga as she rushed to Kumiko, bringing her hands to her shoulders comfortingly.

But Kumiko shrugged her off and began to run down the forest, her vision blurred by her tears as she ran with as much strength as her legs carried.

 _No_ , she thought, horrified, _This wasn't supposed to happen. I'm supposed to go back with Kagome and Inuyasha. I finally found a village that accepts me. I was going to bury Bluto in that village where we were going to finally live peacefully! Why? Why?! Bluto... Please save me from this..._

As she pleaded uselessly for Bluto, terrible sobs escaped her chest, each sob that echoed through the forest was like an arrow to Koga's heart. Her fate had been changed and decided for her; in her mind, she would end up marrying a terrible man who didn't love her and returning to a pack where she could be looked down upon for being a half-breed. She had been freed of such a fate only to be imprisoned once more.

"Kumiko, wait!" Kagome called after, running after her.

Inuyasha began to run after the women with a low curse. Ginta and Hakkaku stood awkwardly behind Koga. He looked over his shoulder at them as they avoided his gaze. If they didn't fear Koga's temper so, they would have told him themselves that his words were too low even for him.

To use a harsh slur on someone who would become his mate was unheard of. They all knew it.

"Let's go," Koga barked at them.

He wanted nothing more than to run after Kumiko as Kagome was doing and provide the comfort she so needed. As prideful as ever, he opted for walking in their direction, in no rush to subject himself to the sight of Kumiko in tears.

The two other wolves remained silent as they obediently followed their leader. Koga was back and he was not leaving this time.

* * *

Koga remained with the group after that and like it had been before his disappearance, it was a tense and awkward travel. Thankfully, they managed to reach the Sacred Grounds in a few days as Ginta and Hakkaku promised. They were all relieved save for Kumiko who knew that once this quest was over, she would likely never see Kagome, Inuyasha or anyone else from the village again.

Her mind fleeted to Miroku and Sango's children, her heart breaking at the last thing she said to them. She had promised to return and would unfortunately be unable to keep it. It seemed as if her life knew nothing but despair. She grew up hated and rejected, she lost her father then her best friend and now she would lose her freedom.

She constantly thought of the terrible treatment she would recieve upon arriving to Koga's tribe. She didn't doubt they would be just as unwilling to welcome a half-demon to their pack as her old pack did. Her children would also suffer though probably not as worse as she as they would possess less human blood - or at least she hoped so.

 _I can't believe I ever let him touch me_ , she thought to herself as Koga's hateful words would continuously flow through her head.

She wondered if he would even care for her children as a father truly would. He had expressed such disgust at the thought of Kumiko bearing his children that she feared the worst. She feared abuse from him and from the tribe towards her and the litter she would bring into the world. Irrational or not, her fears were very much real.

 _I only ever dreamt about having my own children... I never wanted it to be like this._

"We're here."

She looked up as they began to approach an ancient den, the caves of their ancestors still in tact. The group began to walk through, Kumiko's eyes scanning the deserted area. Though they were alone, she felt a presence surrounding her. It was warm and pleasant and no doubt that of Kiba's. For a brief moment, her heartache and fears were put to rest as she basked in the glorious aura of her ancestors.

They didn't have to walk long before they approached Kiba's Shrine that rested in the center of the den. They stopped several feet away when Koga brought his arm out. He looked down at Kumiko, speaking to her for the first time since they left Nakuon'na's Forest.

"You ready?"

She responded with a quiet nod as he handed her the necklace that carried Kiba's fang. She gulped as she began to walk forward alone, glancing around warily. She stood before the shrine, pausing for a moment. She exhaled shakily, praying that Kiba would not reject her and her tainted blood.

 _Please accept me, Mighty Kiba..._

She gently placed the necklace around it before she brought her flute out from her skirt.

She licked her lips, swallowing nervously before she brought the flute to her lips. She was unsure of what song to even play but from the moment she blew the first note, she closed her eyes and an unknown song escaped from her as if it had been buried deep within her memory and only remembered now.

The beautiful music filled Koga's ears as they watched the Fang of Kiba begin to glow. Amazed, the group watched Kiba's spirit began to appear as a gentle wind picked up, blowing Kumiko's hair elegantly. Her eyes remained closed as warmth filled her, enveloped in a deep sense of comfort that had only ever been brought to her by Bluto. Koga eyed his future mate intensely, the sight of Kiba's golden aura surrounding her only making her more beautiful. He could have listened to her play forever.

When she finished her song, she opened her eyes, slowly bringing her flute down from her lips with a gasp when she realized she wasn't standing alone. She looked up at none other than Kiba himself, her knees trembling at the greatness of his presence. The wolf was massive, larger than any wolf she had ever seen, even more so than her father. His eyes held great wisdom and kindness as they seemed to be smiling down at his descendant.

"Kumiko..." His deep voice rumbled through the grounds, bringing a gentle tremor through the earth, "The protection and strength of the wolves has been restored thanks to you."

She remained speechless, still star-struck by his illustrious presence. He knew her name... and he addressed her with such... _love_.

"Consider _this_ a token of my gratitude," He continued as he slowly began to disappear.

She frowned confusedly until his image completely disappeared and standing behind him was the glowing presence of Bluto. She dropped her flute, her eyes widening at the spirit of her beloved companion.

"Bluto?!" She gasped breathlessly, her eyes stinging with tears as she approached him in disbelief, doing so hesitantly with the worry he would just vanish.

The Siberian wolf stared at her with eyes as white as snow, his body almost transparent as he graced her presence with only his spirit. Kumiko wanted to reach out and touch him but felt an inexplicable fear that she would wake up from a cruel dream if she did so.

"Bluto..." She spoke shakily, her tears running down her cheeks as she was brought to her knees before him, "Oh, Bluto... I'm so sorry..."

"Do not be, princess," He finally spoke.

The sound of his voice sent goose-flesh down her arms. Heavens, how many times since his death had she wished to hear it again and now that she was, it was so overwhelming that she was unable to hold back her tears.

"I died in peace knowing you will continue to be protected by another."

She looked at him confusedly. What was he talking about? She brushed it off, fearful time would run out before she could tell him what she wanted to tell him.

"I miss you so much," She exclaimed as she finally lunged forward, half-expecting herself to fall through his image but when she did not, she began to sob furiously as she fell against his warm fur, taking in his familiar scent.

It was as if he were truly here. She clung to him desperately, wishing more than anything that he would stay.

"I will always be with you," He assured her, nuzzling her hair affectionately, "So long as you remember me."

She wanted to tell him she would never forget him. She wanted to tell him that she only ever knew true happiness when he had been alive. He had been her only friend, her best friend and the kindest wolf she had ever known. But her tears had grown so violent that she choked on her words. Everything she had rehearsed in her head suddenly left her.

"Now go," He stated gently as the voice of Kiba was calling him back to the afterlife.

"I... c-c-can't..." She stammered emotionally, gripping his fur for dear life, "I n-need you... Please don't lea-leave me alone."

"You're _not_ alone," He reminded her but Kumiko wasn't hearing it.

"Don't go," She begged as he slowly began to disappear, unable to grip him any longer.

"Live," He requested of her, his voice diminishing into nothing more but a ghostly echo, "Allow yourself to be happy. For me."

Bluto glanced behind her in his last moment, his eyes locking with Koga's. Koga's face hardened with what looked like determination. He provided a curt nod to the spirit, a silent reassurance that he would protect Kumiko as long as he lived.

"Bluto!" Kumiko cried out in a panic, looking around frantically as he disappeared, nothing more but a whisper of the wind.

 _Bluto..._

The others watched somberly, expecting Kumiko to burst into tears once more as she continued to kneel down, her hands coming to her face.

She did not.

Instead, the wolf princess slowly brought herself to her feet, wiping her tears away. Though her heart would always be missing a piece, she silently thanked Kiba for allowing her to speak to her friend one more time. It was an odd feeling to have both closure yet still feel the despair of losing him.

She stood that way for a while until her face and eyes were dry, turning to face the group. She kept her eyes averted as she walked to the flute she had dropped, picking it up and sliding it into her skirt. Kagome's hands were clasped against her chest as she eyed Kumiko sympathetically.

 _Oh, Kumiko_ , Kagome thought to herself, her heart breaking for the wolf who had suffered so.

Koga waited until Kumiko approached the group before nodding them towards the exit. Ginta and Hakkaku exhaled in unison, having to hold back from expressing their great joy and relief at the success of their quest. Their pack - and all the others - were saved. But one look into Kumiko's sorrowful eyes and they knew they would have to reserve their joy for a more appropriate time.

Everyone walked as a group one last time, a quietness surrounding them. When they finally exited the Sacred Grounds, they paused and faced each other. There was a moment of silence as what should have been a celebratory moment of success was reduced to a saddened dismissal.

"I guess this is goodbye," Inuyasha finally spoke up, looking at Kumiko.

She said nothing.

Kagome felt a tightening in her own chest. How could she leave Kumiko like this? She looked so sad, so defeated... To just wave goodbye and jolt felt so wrong but what could she do? She was powerless.

She opted for lunging towards Kumiko, embracing the woman tightly. Kumiko's back stiffened at first, caught by surprise. But she soon returned the shorter woman's embrace, closing her eyes tightly as a desperate whisper escaped her.

"Can't I just go with you?" She pleaded.

Kagome looked over Kumiko's shoulder and at Koga whose back was turned to them. She could see his shoulders tighten at Kumiko's words and for a moment she actually felt sorry for him. Kagome pulled back and looked up at Kumiko with a gentle smile.

"You're going to be fine," She promised, "I know it doesn't seem like it but you will."

Kumiko grit her teeth, providing a silent nod as she willed herself to not cry again. She hesitantly let Kagome go, watching the girl walk back with Inuyasha.

"Thank you for your help," Kumiko finally addressed Inuyasha.

The dog demon acknowledged her with a silent nod and knowing look. She was unsure of what he was trying to say through his eyes and would never find out as they group bid their final goodbye's.

Kumiko watched painfully as Inuyasha and Kagome retreated back into the dark forest, Koga walking in a different direction.

"Let's go," He ordered firmly, walking ahead.

Ginta and Hakkaku ushered a very upset Kumiko behind their leader. They wanted nothing more than to assure her that Koga wasn't so bad, that the pack would welcome her with open arms but with Koga closeby, they lost their courage and instead allowed the princess to dwell on her fears in silence.

* * *

"Poor Kumiko," Kagome sighed as they exited the forest.

"Yeah..." Inuyasha shrugged, "She'll be fine."

"Oh, I know," She smiled up at her husband gently, "I just wish she realized how much Koga really cares for her."

"What do you mean?" He frowned confusedly.

All he saw were two people constantly at each other's throat. They had a moment of weakness, surrending to sexual tension. But aside from that, he saw absolutely no care in either of them for the other.

"Don't you see?" Kagome's smile widened, "He loves her."

"How do you come to that conclusion?" He blinked down at her.

"I just have a feeling," She stated smugly, staring ahead with a confident grin.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he reached for Kagome's hand, their fingers entwining as they headed home in a comfortable silence.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Before the Point Dexter's come with their extensive knowledge of gestation: Relax and enjoy the story.

~ Laruto


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The journey to the den of the Eastern-Northern Wolf Tribe was a difficult one for Kumiko, even more so than their original quest. The uncomfortable silence that followed them only made her anxiety worsen. The closer they got, the more tense Kumiko became. Her emotions ran inside of her body like a painful whirlwind, bringing her to silent tears on more than one occasion. It wasn't until they entered the Eastern Province that she completely broke down at the smell of the wolf pack awaiting them. Ginta and Hakkaku jumped in alarm at the sudden and loud weeping coming from the soon-to-be wife Lady of the Den.

Koga, however, glanced from the corner of his eye but continued to walk in silence, his irritation returning full-force. What was she acting so miserable for? She made it seem as if the very thought of being his wife was a fate worse than death. He hated to admit it but her reactions stung.

 _She should be so lucky..._ he thought to himself bitterly.

And indeed she should. What other full-fledged wolf demon - a cheif, no less - would do the honorable thing and marry a half-demon who he impregnated? He couldn't think of a single one that would go as far as to mate with her; raise her litter, maybe, but not mate with. Kumiko was lucky Koga was not so prejudiced against her kind. Not only that but he would be a decent mate.

She may think the worst of him but he would ensure she, and the litter that would come, would always be fed, protected and provided for. Isn't that what every woman wanted? Why was it so difficult to please this damn woman?

He continued to ignore the convulsive gasps that escaped her. His annoyance only furthered when Ginta and Hakkaku, who stood on either side of her, began to console her.

"Hey, cheer up, princess," Ginta offered gently.

"It's not so bad at the den," Hakkaku nodded.

"You're in good hands," Ginta added, speaking of Koga.

Kumiko only continued to sob, hiding her face in her hands as she walked. The more she cried, the faster Koga's patience slipped before he finally snapped. With a low growl in his throat, he stopped walking, turning to face her with eyes of blue flames.

"Quit your blubbering!" He finally shouted, much to his comrades' horror.

"Koga, I don't think-" Ginta began to advise but Koga was hearing none of it.

Right now his focus was on Kumiko who hadn't reacted at all, her face still hidden behind her ears as choked cries continued to pour out of her.

"You act like our pack is as stuck up as yours!" Koga continued heatedly, "Well, we're not! You'll be welcome with open arms! If you would stop feeling so sorry for yourself for a second, you might actually see it!"

Much to the three men's surprise, Kumiko actually began to quiet down at Koga's words. Koga's face relaxed as she slowly revealed her face, sniffling and wiping her tears. The chief's azure gaze raked her features pensively. God, her eyes became so shockingly yellow when she cried. Koga wondered how someone could still look so stunning even having a running nose and splotched face.

She said nothing, reduced to soft sniffles and hiccups, looking at Koga uncertainly, as if she wasn't sure she could believe him. It was then that Koga realized that her tears were not so much from the thought of marrying him - though he was sure it had some impact - but more so because she feared returning to a pack.

 _It makes sense..._

Prior to being exiled, Koga didn't imagine she was treated kindly or decently. She had only ever experienced a pack whose betrayal had scarred the image of all wolves for the half-demon. She had been so bitter about their treatment of her and Bluto that she didn't even _want_ to help them find Kiba's Fang until she realized Bluto would be affected. She probably thought Koga's tribe would be the same but even if they wanted to openly express any kind of negative feelings towards Kumiko, Koga would never allow it.

Yet, hadn't _he_ done just that?

His guilt returned tenfold as he recalled the cruel words he had spoken to her in his blind rage as well as his rough treatment of her. Any image she had of wolf demons was probably worsened by her interactions with Koga.

 _I guess it's my fault she's so scared..._

"Are you done now?" Koga spoke more calmly.

She responded with a quiet nod, her eyes cast to the ground, small squeaks hiccuping out of her as she tried to steady her breathing.

"Come," He held out his hand, "They're waiting for us."

Kumiko eyed his hand, her heart fluttering at his words. She was still hurt and angry with him... but right now, he and the other two were all she had.

She hesitantly reached for it, watching as he clasped it firmly as if he suspected she would run away and need to be yanked back. Kumiko, however, had no intention of doing so and walked hand-in-hand with Koga. Kumiko's breathing eventually steadied as she forced herself to inhale and exhale slowly and deeply. Koga glanced down at her as they walked, taking note of her furrowed brow, how tightly she held his hand and the worry behind her amber eyes. He grit his teeth as he struggled with the courage to say something else.

Now would be a good time as any to say something nice to her, to offer some sort of comfort just as Ginta and Hakkaku had done moments ago. But it was as if someone had jammed a rock in his throat, blocking any words from coming out. He found himself frustrated by this sudden lack of courage he seemed to only possess when around Kumiko. He settled for running his thumb across the back of her hand subtly but the maiden was too nervous to notice.

As they entered the wolf den, Kumiko held her breath, the sight of a large pack coming into view as they waited anxiously for the return of their leader and his two right-hand men. Kumiko noticed the difference in Koga's pack to her former back almost instantly.

"Koga's back!"

"Everybody! Koga's back!"

"Chief Koga!"

The energy of the wolves, who were now rushing towards them, was playful, outgoing and warm. They were greeted with great joy and enthusiasm, smiles and barks and cries of gratitude towards their leader. It was a startling contrast to the uptight, cold and "stuck up" - as Koga so elegantly put it - Southern Wolf Tribe. They didn't even seem to notice Kumiko who at this point had hidden half of her body behind Koga, his hand still clasping hers tightly as his tail brushed against her as it wagged joyously at the sight of his pack.

"The sick and injured are healing!" One wolf rejoiced.

"You saved us, Koga!" Another exclaimed.

"We are grateful, Cheif Koga!"

"Don't thank me," Koga informed them, "Thank Kumiko."

Her heart was pounding as she pressed herself against him, using him as a shield from the group of wolves. As much as Koga enjoyed the feeling it brought him to have her hide behind him so - almost as if she trusted him - he firmly pulled her by her hand and brought her forward. He let go of her hand to bring his hands on her shoulders. Her heels dug into the ground as he nudged the maiden forward towards the crowd who were now peering at her curiously. She glanced over her shoulder at Koga pleadingly, silently begging him to let her hide but he gave her only a firm nod before gently shoving her forward.

Taking a few clumsy steps, she came face-to-face with a random wolf who stood center, locking eyes with him fearfully. Her hands rolled into fists as she stared up at him, her throat feeling dry. She could feel everyone's eyes on her and felt her face begin to heat up. She could suddenly hear her own breathing as it began to quicken. She was on the verge of a panic attack when the wolf before her suddenly grinned toothily.

"Kiba's descendant is among us!" He shouted towards the wolves.

Kumiko jumped in alarm as the wolves joined in; shouts, barks and howls of praise were aimed her way and soon she was swarmed by those who wished to thank their savior. Kumiko looked at every single wolf, wide-eyed and bewildered, as she felt rough pats on her back, playful ruffling of her hair and embraces so tight they took her breath away.

That was when Koga stepped forward, shoving the wolves away with a warning growl.

"Alright, you animals, back off!" He warned, standing between the crowd and Kumiko.

It bothered him to see his men - even if their intentions were pure - so comfortably touching his soon-to-be mate. More so, it bothered him that it _bothered_ him so much. Now was a good as time as any to announce exactly what Kumiko was doing here to begin with.

"Prepare for a wedding, boys," Koga crossed his arms over his chest, "Princess Kumiko of the Southern Wolf Tribe will be one of us now."

" _HOORAY!_ " The wolves shouted, cheer spreading throughout the den.

Kumiko rubbed her arm shyly, her cheeks a bright pink as she looked around. It was almost unbelievable. Surely this was just a dream.

 _They don't hate me..._ she realized in amazement as the wolves around her continued to celebrate as if they had been told the most wonderful news.

"When will it take place?" One of his men questioned.

"Tonight."

Kumiko froze at his words, not having expected it to be so soon. The pack stopped cheering, their joy replaced by a sudden determination.

"We're on it, Cheif!"

Koga watched his men disperse as they prepared for a short-notice traditional wolf wedding. As the wolves ran off, there was one lone four-legged wolf who began to approach them. With fur as white as snow, Kumiko was unsure how she hadn't spotted her earlier as she stuck out like a sore thumb. She felt intimidated as the elderly female wolf approached them.

"Sobo," Koga greeted her with a curt nod.

"You are eager to wed, Cheif Koga," She pointed out immediately, kindness sparkling in her emerald-green eyes, "Please allow me to prepare the bride, we haven't a moment to lose."

Koga nodded quietly, glancing at Kumiko who looked up at Koga curiously.

"I'll see you tonight," He spoke to her in a tone that suggested it was an order rather than a statement.

Kumiko remained silent until he, Ginta and Hakkaku walked away, leaving Kumiko alone with the grandmother wolf. The half-demon looked down at Sobo shyly and could've sworn she saw amusement glinting in her gentle eyes.

"Come, child," She nodded towards the den, "There is much to do."

"D-Do?" Kumiko frowned confusedly but followed the wolf nonetheless.

"Why, yes. Haven't you ever been to a wedding?"

"Once," She thought to her father's joining to her step-mother, "I was so young, I don't remember."

"Well, that's why I'm here..." The wolf assured her before she looked up at her, "Oh! Forgive me for not introducing myself. I am Sobo."

"I'm Kumiko," The other finally offered a small smile. She hated to admit it but she was intimidated by the wolf for some unknown reason.

Even in her older years, she was stunning and walked with such grace. Her eyes held so much wisdom; she was a wolf who had been through a lot in her life and it showed within those forest-green orbs. Her white fur was that of the Northern Tribe, signaling to Kumiko that she was kin of Koga's late wife. The realization brought back her uneasiness.

It seemed as if Sobo was about to say something when their path was suddenly blocked by the presence of another.

Kumiko's brow furrowed as she looked upon a young maiden who scowled at Kumiko, arms crossed over her chest. She was a lovely woman with long oak-brown hair and eyes as black as night; she would be even prettier if she didn't look so murderous at this moment.

"Rei," Sobo addressed her tersely, "You've come to greet our savior, I presume?"

Kumiko caught the warning that trailed in Sobo's tone, glancing down at the wolf from the corner of her eye before looking back at Rei who seemed to only have eyes for Kumiko.

"Yes, of course," Rei smiled a smile that did not reach her eyes, "I never imagined this great descendant of Kiba would be a mere half-demon."

 _Here we go..._

Kumiko's face remained neutral. She had thought it was strange that everyone in the tribe accepted her so openly. There was bound to be a few that did not.

"You and me both," Kumiko replied truthfully, offering a genuine smile, much to Rei's displeasure.

"I also see Koga has no sense of pride," Rei continued, her tone innocent enough but her words and eyes were full of malice, "To mate with a half-demon?"

Kumiko's back stiffened. Rei could speak ill of her parentage and she could tolerate it. But to bring up Koga was a low blow for her. Rei noticed, her lips finally curling into a content smile. But Sobo would not allow the spiteful wolf demon to continue further.

"You would do well to respect Cheif Koga's new mate," Sobo warned firmly, "I can't imagine Koba would appreciate your rudeness towards Kumiko."

Rei's scowl returned, marring her soft features. She glared furiously at both of them before turning with a huffy grunt and dismissing herself. Kumiko watched her leave, raising an eyebrow down at Sobo.

"There's always one in the bunch," She spoke dryly.

Sobo chuckled throatily as she continued to walk with Kumiko. The half-demon glanced towards Rei's direction once more, unable to help but ask about the wolf maiden who seemed to pop up from nowhere.

"What's her problem anyway?"

"I'm afraid you have taken Rei's coveted title as being Koga's wife."

Kumiko's eyes widened, startled at Sobo's words but she quickly composed herself. She grit her teeth in an attempt to reign back the involuntarily jealousy that threatened to take over at the idea of a woman who desired Koga.

"I see..." Kumiko stated quietly, bringing Sobo's eyes to her.

"Unfortunately for her, Koga has never been interested," The wolf added, "I wouldn't place too much importance on her, dear."

That gave Kumiko some sort of relief which led to irritation. What did she care if this woman loved Koga? If Sobo said Koga wasn't interested then he wasn't and he clearly wasn't otherwise he would have mated her long ago. Still... where did Rei's sense of entitlement come from? It didn't come from nowhere. Did she and Koga have history? After all, Koga did become intimate with Kumiko prior to a proper courtship. Maybe he had possibly done the same with Rei except Rei hadn't been as fortunate - or unfortunate - as Kumiko to force Koga into a corner that obligated him to formally mate her.

The very thought made Kumiko sick...

"It doesn't help that you are with child," Sobo stated suddenly and nonchalantly.

Sobo's blunt words brought Kumiko out of her troubled thoughts, jealousy swiftly being replaced with embarrassment. She brought her hands to her cheeks slowly as if to soothe the intense heat that was now radiating off of her face.

 _How does she know?! Oh, great... Does_ everyone _know?!_

Sobo didn't seem to notice her embarrassment as she continued to speak.

"Or _children_ I should say," She thought to herself.

That's right! Koga had referred to them as "pups." The plural sucked the color right off of her face, her eyes widening in horror. She would give birth not only twice but multiple times! That was when Sobo finally looked up at Kumiko, thrown off by how pale the other had become.

"Are you alright, dear?" She questioned worriedly, "Don't be fearful. Who knows? You may only have one child. You are a half-demon after all; anything could happen."

Somehow, that still didn't make Kumiko feel any better. She never thought the words "fear" and "anxiety" would be in her vocabulary when she finally started a family.

"H-How many children has one wolf had?" She questioned, her voice small.

Sobo's confusion only furthered. Did this girl truly know nothing of her own kind? She was Princess of the Southern Tribe, daughter of the great Kingu, for Kiba's sake! Oh, yes, Sobo knew of Kumiko. One look at her and she had known the half-demon was the legendary daughter of Lord Kingu who had been rumored to have mated with a human, something unheard of in Wolf Nobility.

"I see you have a lot to learn," Sobo chuckled, "Let me start from the beginning..."

Kumiko would learn more from Sobo about what it meant to be a wolf - specifically the Chief's wife and alpha female - in that day than she did in her entire life of living with the Southern Wolf Tribe.

* * *

" _Six pups?!_ " Kumiko cried out in alarm.

"A litter can consist of up to six, yes," Sobo confirmed as she removed the flower crown off of Kumikos head with her mouth, having brought a replacement, "Here you go."

Kumiko eyed the beautiful cherry blossom crown before slowly placing it over her head, swallowing nervously as they sat in Sobo's cave.

Though Sobo had proven to be great company, comforting even, Kumiko had been uneasy all day. The more the sun began to set, the more nervous she became. She truly hoped she wouldn't end up vomiting in front of everyone... though the thought of throwing up on Koga, and the look of disgust on his face, brought brief amusement. Maybe then he would change his mind about marrying her.

Sobo had sensed the woman's anxiety, just as she had sensed life within her body upon meeting her. She had tried her best to distract her from her nerves, educating her about her wolf side including what the wedding would consist of and the ceremony that would take place. But it seemed that it was the wedding itself that was the source of Kumiko's apprehension.

As Kumiko began to crack her knuckles, obviously deep in thought, Sobo decided to finally address her visible discomfort.

"What's wrong, child?" She questioned gently, "Are you nervous?"

"That's an understatement," Kumiko chuckled shakily.

"It's normal to be nervous," Sobo figured, "I think Ayame was one of the few who was eager to marry."

"Ayame?" Kumiko looked towards her, her interest piqued.

Sobo hesitated, not having intended to speak of Koga's late wife and definitely not to his new mate on the night of her wedding.

"My granddaughter," She clarified, "The night she married Koga was the happiest I had ever seen her."

Kumiko felt as if a rock had been dropped to her stomach.

 _She's her... grandmother?!_

"I-I'm sorry," Kumiko said, unsure of why she said it.

"No need, child," Sobo assured her though the sorrow in her eyes was unmistakable.

"Why are you being so kind to me?" Kumiko blurted out confusedly.

Sobo blinked at the sudden question.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I'm marrying your dead granddaughter's husband," She scoffed, seeking the truth in Sobo's eyes, "Why would you welcome me as you have?"

Sobo's eyes softened as she looked into the genuinely confused eyes of the half-demon.

"You truly know nothing of your own kind, do you?" Sobo questioned, her tone patient.

Kumiko frowned but received no explanation as two wolves suddenly entered the cave. Kumiko tore her eyes away from Sobo only to catch sight of Ginta and Hakkaku, both grinning from ear-to-ear. Kumiko's stomach flipped as she scrambled to her feet, wringing her wrists as she looked upon them with frightened eyes.

They, however, continued to smile widely at her. Their excitement was evident and they couldn't hold back from it.

"You ready, princess?" Ginta questioned.

Kumiko was rooted to the spot, shaking her head as her breathing began to quicken. The smiles on their faces were wiped off. They had thought by now she would have become used to the idea, especially after seeing for herself that she was indeed warmly welcome by their pack. But she looked just as scared as she did before they arrived.

"Come, child," Sobo nudged her with her snout but she refused to move.

"I can't," Kumiko spoke to Ginta and Hakkaku.

"You can't just not show up," Hakkaku frowned heavily before glancing over his shoulder anxiously.

The pack was waiting. More important, Koga was waiting. If she didn't arrive, Koga would come to get her and that would be far more unpleasant.

"Please don't make do this," She begged them, her eyes watering as she clasped her hands together.

Sobo continued to look at Kumiko, truly confused at this point. She could understand being nervous but this woman was downright terrified.

"What are you so afraid of?" Ginta asked, "Is it because of what he said about you being a half-breed?"

Kumiko winced at the reminder. Sobo stepped forward, surprise evident even on her wolf face.

"What do you mean?" She questioned carefully, "What exactly did Koga say?"

Hakkaku shot Ginta an accusatory glare as Ginta rubbed the back of his head, unwilling to respond. But Kumiko was more than happy to inform Sobo.

"He said he didn't want a half-breed bearing his children," She crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at the two wolves.

"He did not!" Sobo exclaimed in outrage, glancing at Kumiko before turning to the men, "Is this true?!"

The guilty looks on Ginta and Hakkaku's face was answer enough.

"Oh, dear..." Sobo shook her head disappointedly, "I knew Koga was hot-headed but never did I think he could say something so cruel, especially to the mother of his future pups."

"He's horrid, Sobo!" Kumiko declared desperately, hopeful that maybe Sobo would put a stop to the wedding, "I can't marry someone who doesn't love me. That is why I beg of you to please spare me of this fate!"

Sobo was torn. It made no sense... As she had stated, Koga had a temper, yes. But he had never been deliberately cruel. What had occurred that would drive him to say something like that? More so, why did Kumiko seem to think Koga was not in love with her?

It was clear to even Sobo that Koga cared for Kumiko. Detail-oritented as she was, Sobo had examined Koga and Kumiko as soon as they made their presence known to the village that morning and had noticed subtle displays of love. The way he had approached the village with his hand clasping hers, fingers entwined affectionately. He was quick to credit Kumiko with saving the tribe, nearly shoving her to proudly display her. The way he had stepped in when the wolves surrounded her, clearly both protective and jealous.

He had to care to some extent, didn't he?

"What Koga said is despicable," Sobo agreed as she turned to face Kumiko, "But I'm afraid I have no say in the matter. I fear that if we delay any further, he will only come and fetch you himself."

Kumiko felt her hopes crumble at Sobo's words. She shut her eyes tightly, shaking her head slowly as she willed herself not to cry. It seemed that was what she was most good at as of late.

"Let's go," Ginta spoke up again, an edge to his voice as he looked over his shoulder as Hakkaku had.

"Fine!" Kumiko shouted at the men, glaring fiercely at them, "I'll go!"

"Good!" They stated, obviously not bothered by her anger.

They walked to her, each taking an arm as they practically carried her out of the cave, Sobo following behind them as Kumiko struggled to hold back her tears.

 _Bluto... give me strength..._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Koga stared down at his blushing bride as they sat on fur pelts across from each other. They were the center of attention as every wolf in the tribe surrounded them but the couple could only focus on each other. The look in Koga's eyes set Kumiko's cheeks aflame. It was a look she was unfamiliar with and therefore uncomfortable with.

There was no heavy frown on his face, no glare, no bared teeth or signs of annoyance. He was merely staring at her as she continuously avoided his gaze when she could, glancing up every now and then, her stomach getting tighter and tighter each time their eyes locked.

She had no idea that the reason Koga continued to stare is because he was spellbound by her beauty. The cherry blossoms gracing her hair, the way the torches that were lit all around them brought a warm glow to her milky skin. Despite not being alone, all Koga could see was Kumiko, all he could hear was her soft breathing and pounding heartbeat, all he could smell was her sweet scent mixed with the cherry blossoms.

He only looked away when Ginta and Hakkaku approached them, each carrying a woven basket. Ginta presented his basket to Koga while Hakkaku handed his basket to Kumiko. Sobo had informed Kumiko of this traditional custom and it would be the seal to their commitment. The pair would exchange food, feeding each other the items in their baskets. Koga's basket contained meat from prey that had been hunted for the ceremony, Kumiko's basket containing sweet berries of the forest. Koga feeding Kumiko meat as his vow to always keep her and their family fed. Kumiko's feeding of the berries symbolized her promise to be a good wife to him.

Kumiko swallowed her spit nervously as she took the basket from Hakkaku, clutching it with near-shaking hands. Koga took his with no sign of hesitation. If anything, he looked eager.

 _I guess this is it..._ Kumiko thought to herself somberly.

There was no way out of this. She would be lying if she hadn't thought about bolting but what good would it do? It was her versus Koga... and the hundreds of wolves that were eagerly awaiting this marriage.

Kumiko watched as Koga took a piece of the meat, looking at her intensely as he brought it to her lips. Kumiko hesitated, pursing her lips as she looked at it. Koga tensed. Would she refuse him in front of everyone? He held his breath in anticipation, panic building in his eyes with every second that passed.

He slowly exhaled when she finally opened her mouth and accepted it shyly, chewing on the savory meat only briefly before she swallowed it nearly whole. It was her turn now. She reached for the berries in her basket with trembling hands. She looked up at him timidly, bringing the berries to his lips and, unlike her, Koga opened his mouth immediately, accepting her silent vow. She began to pull her hand away but stilled as Koga's hand shot up and gripped her wrist. She looked up wide-eyed and felt her already-blushing face stinging with further heat when his tongue lapped at her fingers.

She shuddered as he licked the juices of the berry off of her fingertips, their eyes locked. Every word he chose not to say shone through his eyes, sending a chill down her spine. She closed her eyes and looked away when the wolves around them began to howl and whistle at Koga's bold gesture only to be met with kind laughter at her shy response.

The marriage was official.

The tribe wasted no time in celebrating. The banging of drums began to stir everybody up. Those who were not busy feasting were dancing; music, claps and cries of celebration filling Kumiko's ears. She looked upon the tribe and envied them. If only she could feel as happy as they did now - save for Rei who pouted in a corner away from the others.

 _How_ can _I feel happy?_ She thought to herself as she watched them, _I'm married to a man who hates me..._

Now all there was left to dread was when the festivities were over and she would be forced to share a cave with Koga. The sheer thought awakened her anxiety to its fullest. She hadn't even realized she was showing it. Koga, however, had caught sight of Kumiko's miserable expression and tensed. He swallowed his initial instinct to become angry and instead slid an arm around her waist.

He yanked her to his side, bringing his lips to her ear. Kumiko placed her hands up against his chest in protest, her eyes slowly closing with a shudder. She remained still, knowing better than to push him away in front of everyone. She felt her breath catch in her throat as his lips hovered over her ear, his warm breath melting her limbs as he spoke in a low rumble that turned her insides into mush.

"You don't have to look so miserable," He whispered, nuzzling her with his nose for appearances sake.

Kumiko's body tensed at his words, her eyes opening widely. Was it really that obvious? She opted for saying nothing and tried to gently pull away but Koga wasn't having it.

She remained glued to his side for the remainder of the festivities.

And she hated that she loved every minute of it.

* * *

Koga had tortured Kumiko all night. The nuzzles to her neck and cheek, the soft kisses that followed on her sensitive skin and the way he rubbed her arm as he held her close. She knew it was to maintain the pretense of happy newlyweds and cursed herself for the small part of her that enjoyed it. Who was she kidding though? She savored the bit of affection he showed her, pretending just for that night that he actually cared for her and that their marriage was one of choice and not obligation.

Unfortunately, reality came tumbling quick and before she knew it, the torches were burnt out, the food was gone and drums stopped beating. Kumiko remained by Koga's side as the pack bid their final congratulations to the couple. Koga glanced down at his new wife, noting tired eyes and soft yawns that she tried to conceal. He waited until they had a brief moment alone before he tightened his grip on her waist, bringing her eyes upward.

Her stomach fluttered violently as his hand boldly slid down to her hip, squeezing it firmly as he spoke

"Get some sleep," He said softly, "I'll be there in a minute."

She blinked slowly as he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead that contrasted the possessiveness of his hand. She had been dreading the wedding night so much yet the feel of his lips against her forehead made any negative feelings she harbored towards him waver. She wanted to stay angry with him, she knew she probably should but he made it so damn difficult.

What was it about Koga that made her so weak? She didn't recognize herself when he acted this way and almost wished he would go back to being a jerk; at least she knew how to handle that side of him.

When he pulled back, he let her go and gently pushed her towards the direction of his cave. She wasted no time and began to walk as more wolves approached Koga. Tired, nervous and eager to rest all at the same time, Kumiko didn't even noticed Rei walking in her direction until the brown-haired demon maiden spoke up.

"Congratulations, Kumiko."

Kumiko stopped, looking towards the sound of Rei's voice and blinking in surprise.

"Oh... thank you," Kumiko spoke carefully, suspicious.

Rei was smiling yet it didn't reach her cold eyes.

"Of course," Rei nodded, her tone so hitch-pitched and sweet, "You rest up now while Koga is distracted. You'll need it. I mean, I know how _ravenous_ he can be, you'll be up all night."

Kumiko stilled, choking on her words at the audacity of this woman.

"E-Excuse me?" Kumiko's brow furrowed, seeing red as nausea waved over her.

Was this woman insinuating what she _thought_ she was?

"Oh, forgive my boldness," Rei brought her hand to her mouth with a ditzy chuckle, "Sometimes I speak without thinking."

"Is that right?" Kumiko crossed her arms over her chest, her jaw tense as she struggled to keep her composure.

"It's a curse," Rei shrugged as she smiled, turning away from Kumiko, "Good night."

Kumiko resisted the urge to reach over and grab her by her hair. Instead, she watched with a sick stomach as Rei nearly skipped towards her cave. All bliss she had felt upon leaving Koga's side had vanished. She was suddenly nauseated, the warmth that Koga's touch brought her was forgotten and instead she felt ice run through her veins.

 _So he_ did _bed her_ , Kumiko thought as she remained standing, feeling incredibly foolish for thinking that maybe, just maybe, Koga was not who she thought he was.

Of course he did. It made sense. Rei had openly disliked Kumiko immediately. Sobo had mentioned Rei was anticipating to be Koga's next wife. The sense of entitlement had to come from somewhere. Koga had used Rei just like he had used Kumiko except he had felt obligated to mate Kumiko because she was bearing his puppies.

 _It makes too much sense_ , Kumiko thought to herself, a lump developing in her throat at the realization.

She had stood there for so long, catching the attention of Ginta who had been chatting with his men. He caught sight of Kumiko standing by her lonesome and dismissed himself from the conversation to approach her.

"Hey princess!" He smiled as he reached her, "What are you doing by yourself? Where's Koga? What... What's wrong?"

When she finally met his gaze, he had a foreboding feeling upon seeing the coldness in her eyes. The smile on his face faltered and his eyes expanded at the words that followed.

"I want my own cave."

"W-What?" Ginta choked in disbelief, shaking his head, "Y-You can't... You share one with Koga-"

"I want my own cave," She repeated sharply, her sorrow quickly transforming into a blinding, jealousy-fueled rage, "Do I not have some authority as the alpha female?"

"You... You do," Ginta admitted hesitantly, glancing around nervously as if he were afraid the others would hear her.

"Then get me my own cave," She insisted firmly.

Even if Ginta had been brave enough to protest, he wasn't given the chance. Kumiko turned her back on him and stormed off. The demon rubbed his eyes, consumed with stress that the stubborn woman continously brought him and Hakkaku.

 _Koga is not going to be happy_ , he thought to himself, fearing the worst.

* * *

" _WHAT?!_ "

Ginta and Hakkaku recoiled as Koga's enraged bellow echoed through his cave and throughout the wolf den, alarming their sleeping pack. They had informed Koga of Kumiko's request, having done so with great fear as he reacted exactly the way they knew he would. Luckily for them - and unlucky for Kumiko - Koga stormed out of his cave in search of her, leaving Ginta and Hakkaku shaking in their pelts.

Koga ran through the den, following Kumiko's scent, ignoring the other wolves who had peeked out of their caves to see what the ruckus was about. Right now, his focus was on Kumiko and how he planned on dragging her to his cave against her will if need be.

Kumiko, however, could smell and hear Koga coming. She was currently near the top of the mountains inside of a small cave that Ginta and Hakkaku had offered her. They had done so with such great unease that she couldn't help but feel sorry for them... But not sorry enough to change her mind. As Koga pounced through the mountains and in her direction, she sat on a pile of fur ready to face the rage of her ill-tempered husband.

With her back to the entrance, she held her breath when Koga's shadow loomed through the cave. She could feel his eyes boring into her back, her pointed ears picking up the sound of his heavy breathing and the growl that threatened to escape his throat. Her heart pounded as she anticipated his next move. She hated to admit it but she was afraid. Her anger and pain, however, were stronger.

She jumped when he finally spoke, his voice cold enough to bring a shiver to her as she shifted slowly around to face him.

The fury was on his face was even more intimidating than his voice.

" _Get_... in our cave... _now_."

"No," She stated simply.

"You come with me or I'll drag you there by your hair!" He shouted fiercely, taking a step forward.

"No!" She shouted in return, bringing herself to her feet, "I will not sleep next to you!"

"You don't have a choice anymore!"

"Obviously I do," She retorted, "Otherwise how else could I have gotten what I asked for?"

Koga's teeth began to grind dangerously, both wolves unaware of the eavesdropping that was occurring just below Kumiko's cave. To say that Koga was angry was a dangerous understatement. He was livid. And confused! Where was this coming from?! She had been at his side, accepting and even receptive to his affections. She hadn't protested against his touch and command to meet him at their cave. Truth be told, he didn't even want to bother asking what her problem was, in no mood for a verbal spar.

Instead, he stomped towards her. Kumiko stepped back, her eyes widening in horror as he grabbed her upper arm roughly.

"You're sleeping with me whether you like it or not!"

"Let me go!" She cried out, wincing in pain as he began to drag her, her heels digging into the ground in protest.

But Koga was blinded by a rage that was fueled by pain. When Ginta and Hakkaku had informed him of Kumiko's request, that she refused to sleep beside him and share a home with him, his initial reaction was pain. The pain had been the tinder for his anger and before he knew it, he had lost it.

"Stop it!" She continued to protest, her eyes watering as he dragged her effortlessly.

"Shut up!" He warned fiercely.

"I hate you!" She began to shout through her tears, using her free arm to pound her fist against him, "I hate you! I hate you! I _hate_ you!"

Kumiko gasped as Koga shoved her against the cave wall, grunting in pain. He brought his palms against the cave on either side of her, reminding her briefly of the night he had seen her in her human form. Except this time, there was no comfort, no words of encouragement and no embrace. Only pain and anger.

She stared up at him, her face crumbling as she held back from crying. He stared down at her so cruelly, it made her ill.

"You hate me, huh?" He hissed down at her, "Well, like it or not, princess, you're stuck with me for life! And as long as you're my mate, you _will_ sleep with me!"

God, this was never what she wanted. Of all the ways she pictured her wedding night, this wasn't it. She couldn't shake off the image of Koga with Rei and how Kumiko was just another conquest that had gone wrong. It would be easier to succumb and be the submissive wife she should be but she had more pride than that.

"I won't..." She whispered shakily, glaring up at him defiantly, "I won't do it. If I have to sneak out every night, I'll do it! You can take me against my will but I will _never_ stop trying to get away from you!"

Her words sliced his very soul.

He reached up to her face, gripping it hard before crashing his lips down against her in a violent kiss, pinning her body against the walls with his own. Kumiko struggled against his grip, muffled cries escaping her as Koga poured his pain into that kiss. He kissed her so desperately, hungrily and painfully; he was a man dying of thirst and her lips were his goblet of water.

Kumiko pushed against his chest but it was no use. She brought her hands to his arms and dug her claws into him but it seemed to have no effect. His blood filled her nose as she continued to claw him, her tears running down her cheeks as the painful kiss continued.

She whimpered when he drew her lower lip into his mouth, biting down hard enough to draw blood. She began to truly cry now and once she did, Koga released her, stepping back so suddenly that she fell to the ground in a pained heap.

He stared down at her, panting lowly, blood running down his arms from her claws and the taste her of her blood on his tongue. Kumiko brought her hand to her bruised and bleeding lip, looking up at him with so much pain and fear that it broke Koga's heart. The sound of her quiet whimpering sobered him just enough to want to walk away.

"Have it your way," He growled icily at her before he stormed out of the cave without another word, ignoring the wolves who watched their leader run back to his cave in confused shock.

Kumiko slowly lay herself on the cold ground of the caves, choked gasps escaping her as she buried her face in her arms. Her body wracked as she released the pain she held onto, her arms muffling the sound of her cries that still managed to reach the ears of every wolf in the tribe.

She sobbed bitter tears. Not because Koga had hurt her. Not because he had yelled at her. Not because she hated him. No. It was for the cruel man she had managed to be stupid enough to fall in love with.

* * *

The morning after, the den had been buzzing with gossip. After the scene Koga had made, everyone was talking about it, hushed whispers and knowing looks exchanged among the pack.

"She refused him?!"

"Koga was furious..."

"She ended up staying in her own cave!"

"Uh-oh... Trouble in paradise?"

"I hear he married her only for his pups."

"I hear she can't stand him..."

The rumors went on and on, further fueled when Ginta and Hakkaku had trusted a fellow wolf with the truth. Though he had sworn to secrecy, he ended up telling one friend who told another then another and pretty soon the truth had been lost and replaced with theories. Of course, no one spoke of any of this around Koga or Kumiko.

What had begun as a happy union, a cause for celebration, quickly became one that filled the den with tension - at least when Koga and Kumiko were in the same place at the same time.

Though the husband and wife had no trouble pretending the other didn't exist, it left everyone else uncomfortable and confused. No one, not even Ginta, Hakkaku or even Sobo, knew the _real_ truth though; the only ones who knew the true reason why Kumiko had refused Koga that night was her and Rei.

Much to Rei's joy, the weak-hearted Kumiko took the bait. She would watch from afar in absolute delight as Kumiko and Koga walked past each other without so much as a glance. In turn, Rei had given Koga the space he would need, patiently waiting.

 _Leave a married man's bed cold long enough and he'll be willing for any woman_ , she thought smugly to herself, so sure that Koga would eventually give in to her.

But if Rei thought she would see Kumiko suffer, she had another thing coming. It was embarrassing enough for Kumiko that the entire den had heard them fight, she wouldn't let Rei see just how hurt Kumiko felt. So, she carried on as if nothing happened, a smile always on her face even if it didn't reach the emptiness in her eyes.

It infuriated Rei to see Kumiko so unaffected, more so when Kumiko's gentle and positive nature was showing to rub off on the others.

Kumiko had won the hearts of their pack with her reserved and kind personality. She began to play her flute again like she used to, much to the enjoyment of the tribe. The den was often flooded with a jaunty tune as Kumiko walked through, blessing them with a cool breeze as the wind danced to her music. Her talents were appreciated here unlike her previous pack. She was also heavily doted on for her pregnancy.

Weeks passed since the disasterous wedding night and Kumiko's belly grew more and more each day. She was constantly watched over by everyone; every male expressing their concern as she insisted on constantly walking and disappearing outside of the den frequently. Were Sobo not always by her side, they would have protested immediately.

Much to Kumiko's annoyance, Sobo was not the only one who hovered over her. Ginta and Hakkaku were always not too far. They tried to be as discreet as possible but those two wouldn't know the meaning of discreet if it hit them in the face. She didn't have to ask to know Koga had instructed them to watch her. They had begun doing so after her first trip outside of the den - that had been nearly two weeks after the ever-talked-about wedding night.

Koga had heard Kumiko wandered off with only Sobo by her side. He had been immensely irritated, wanting nothing more than to go after her himself but his pride wouldn't allow him to face her. Not after what she put him through... So he sent Ginta and Hakkaku to watch over the two females and ensure nothing happened to them or his puppies.

Ginta and Hakkaku had tried to convince Koga to watch her himself but it didn't go over well.

"Koga..." Ginta had begun hesitantly, ignoring the fact that Hakkaku was shaking his head at Ginta warningly, "Why don't you talk to Kumiko? You know, just... patch things up."

Hakkaku winced, waiting for Koga to explode. Surprisingly, the cheif chose to turn his back to the two men, answering the question calmly... almost sadly.

"What's the point? She hates me. She's not going to hear a word I have to say."

"Did you ever apologize for what you said?" Ginta questioned.

"No."

"Maybe if you did, she'd come around-"

"Why don't you mind your business?!" Koga finally whirled, glaring at Ginta warningly, "Now go make sure that stupid girl doesn't get into any trouble!"

"Y-Yes, Koga!" Ginta nodded, dashing out of his presence with Hakkaku following behind.

Now here they were, hiding behind large boulders and trees as Kumiko waddled to sit before a nearby river, Sobo settling herself beside her. Kumiko sighed contently, bringing her hands to her round belly, rubbing it without realizing. Sobo noticed and couldn't help but point it out.

"You're excited, aren't you?"

Kumiko glanced at her, unable to help the small smile that graced her lips.

"I am," She admitted, looking back out into the river, "I wasn't at first but... I've sort of grown used to the idea. I've always wanted children, you know."

"Have you really?"

"I have," Kumiko nodded, "It seemed like only a dream back then. After all, who would want to start a family with a half-breed like me?"

Her words startled Sobo. Ginta and Hakkaku, eavesdropping, shook their head as they mentally cursed their chief for his cruel words and his stubbornness to make it right.

"You mustn't take Koga's words to heart," Sobo began but Kumiko was quick to interrupt.

"It's not just Koga. I had been told my entire life that I would die alone with no mate or children. After a while, you begin to believe those things yourself."

"Who in the world would tell you such a thing?!" Sobo blinked.

"My tribe. Well... my old tribe," Kumiko shrugged.

"I suppose the Southern Wolf Tribe is every bit as cruel as they are rumored to be to harbor such feelings to one of their own."

"Not all of them were like that."

Sobo eyed her carefully, unable to help the pity that grew inside of her heart.

"Tell me about Bluto," Sobo requested suddenly, "You've mentioned him a few times yet I know nothing about him."

Kumiko's smile became sad as an image of the handsome wolf flashed in her mind.

"He was my father's right-hand man. He was stuck watching me since my father was always away. I thought for the longest time he was only protecting me as an obligation but when the tribe exiled me, he chose to come with me. He was... the best friend anyone could have."

"You must miss him so."

"I do," Kumiko sighed again as she thought to their last encounter when Kiba had been kind enough to allow her to see him one more time.

"The loss of a loved one is one we carry forever..." Sobo stated suddenly.

Kumiko looked at her, remembering how Sobo just recently lost her granddaughter. Kumiko was curious about Ayame and found herself wanting to know about her but had been too shy to ask. Until now.

"What was Ayame like?" She questioned, taking the elderly wolf was surprise.

"She was..." Sobo began slowly, "Very smart. And dedicated. Very observant... sometimes too observant. It took Koga a while to warm up to her."

"What do you mean?" Kumiko frowned curiously.

Sobo began to explain how Koga and Ayame met. How he had saved her from the Birds of Paradise as a young girl, how he promised to marry her during the night of a lunar rainbow - a story Ayame told to anyone who would listen. She told Kumiko about how Koga had forgotten his promise initially and had tried to get out of the marriage but ended up keeping his promise. Hearing Sobo speak of Ayama and Koga had an unusual effect on Kumiko.

It was different hearing about Koga's past with Ayame. When Rei had insinuated that she and Koga had history, it had driven Kumiko insane. But hearing of Koga's late wife was actually almost pleasant. To know that Ayame was in her shoes, albeit different scenario, brought her a sense of comfort she couldn't explain.

"How terribly romantic," Kumiko commented of the lunar rainbow proposal.

"Yes, I suppose Koga has a romantic side to him."

"It's a shame I'll never get to see it..." Kumiko stated with a smile, looking back into the river.

Sobo eyed her carefully. She remained silent for a while, debating on whether or not she should even bring up what happened between her and Koga. She had been wanting to speak to her about it since it happened but had felt it wasn't her place. Yet, looking at the sadness upon Kumiko's face and the foul mood Koga was constantly in, she knew she couldn't stay quiet for long.

It was obvious to her that the pair clearly loved each other. She didn't know what posessed them to be so stubborn about it nor did she know exactly what had occured between them during their quest that made them so hostile towards each other. But on the night of his wedding, Sobo - as well as every other wolf present - could see Koga's readiness to wed the half-demon.

He had been so openly affectionate with her, something he never did with Ayame. Though he loved the red-haired wolf when she was alive, Koga was a proud man whose ego wouldn't allow him to publically display affection so when he did so with Kumiko, it was obvious to everyone that he was indeed in love with her.

"Why don't you talk to Koga?" Sobo suggested, just as Ginta and Hakkaku had done with Koga.

"What's the point?" Kumiko shrugged as she picked up a pebble and threw it in the river.

Ginta and Hakkaku, listening intently behind the boulder, held their breath. Maybe they would hear something useful.

"Koga is a stubborn man," Sobo admitted, "But it is clear he cares for you."

"He does not," The princess shook her head.

"Why do you doubt him so?" The elderly wolf began to pry.

"Actions speak louder than words. When he starts treating me like he cares then I will believe it. But until then, he can ignore me, insult and yell at me until death do us part. As long as I have my children, I will be content."

Sobo said nothing more for she knew Kumiko spoke the truth. A woman needed to be shown that she was loved and someone as insecure as Kumiko needed something more than just one night of affection to prove it. At this point, the only person who could make this better was Koga but until the hardheaded wolf swallowed his pride, this travesty of a marriage would only continue.

As Sobo pondered worriedly, Ginta and Hakkaku grinned ear-to-ear for they have just heard information that could aid them in their new mission to bring Koga and Kumiko together.

This was not only for their sake but for the sake of the tribe.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

When Kumiko and Sobo returned to the village, Ginta and Hakkaku wasted no time to go in search of Koga. They found him standing near the entrance of his cave - the highest cave in the den - peering down at his pack, in particular Kumiko. He had smelled her scent immediately, even before his ears picked up the sound of her flute. His eyes softened as he watched her begin to play for his tribe.

Her music brought so much joy to them all. The playful wolves danced around her while the reserved ones nodded their head to the music from afar. Kumiko didn't know but Koga watched her like this from afar daily, among those who enjoyed her performances. He loved how her elegant fingers covered the different holes, how her lips pursed as she blew air into the instrument and how sometimes she had to struggle to keep a straight face, the threat of a smile always there.

And the wind.

The wind was so responsive to her tune. The same wind that had slain the Bear Clan Leader was the breeze that flowed gently through the den and blew her thick, black hair and the crown of flowers she always wore. Her honey-yellow eyes, when they weren't closed as she played, sparkled in a way that Koga adored, wishing they would sparkle like that when she looked at him.

He often thought of Ayame as well whenever he thought of Kumiko. He and Ayame had gotten along so well after their marriage whereas his marriage to Kumiko had been nothing but chaos, pain and anger. How could two women be so completely different?

"Koga!"

Koga glanced over, his thoughts interrupted, as Ginta and Hakkaku ran over to him eagerly. He raised an eyebrow as they skidded to a stop before him, breathing heavily as they tried to steady their heartbeats after sprinting over.

"What is it?" He questioned.

"It's Kumiko," Hakkaku panted.

"What about her?" Koga frowned, turning his body towards them now.

"We know why she won't share a cave with you!" Ginta exclaimed.

Koga's eyes widened at their words but he quickly composed himself, scoffing as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"So?" He stated presumptiously.

"So?!" Hakkaku blinked, "So you don't even want to know?!"

He did. He really did. Why was he acting like he didn't care?

"If you feel the need to tell me then tell me, otherwise leave me be," He glared at them impatiently.

Ginta and Hakkaku stared at Koga irately. Sobo was right; he was one stubborn wolf. Regardless, Ginta and Hakkau weren't about to let this madness between him and Kumiko continue.

"She doesn't think you love her," Ginta informed him, "We were thinking that maybe if you showed her that you do, she would be willing to make up with you."

"You know; flowers, compliments, all that junk," Hakkaku nodded eagerly.

Koga stared hard at them as they looked at him expectantly, almost hopefully.

"What makes you think I love her?" Koga found himself asking.

It wasn't meant to sound malicious. He genuinely wanted to know how they were so sure; did he make it obvious? If so, why was Kumiko the only one who couldn't see it?

Judging by the looks on their faces, they hadn't expected that response.

"W-Well... don't you?" Hakkaku asked.

Koga said nothing. Instead, he turned his back to them, looking back down at Kumiko who finished her song, receiving a round of applause from their pack.

"Leave," He demanded quietly of the two wolves, unaware of the crestfallen looks on their faces as they did as ordered. walking away with hunched shoulders and heads hanging.

 _The nerve of them_ , Koga huffed to himself once he was alone, _They act like this whole thing is_ my _fault!_

Truth be told, Koga was starting to blame himself more and more every day. His guilt was eating him alive when he remembered all the times he had said or done something to drive the sensitive woman to tears. Granted, it didn't much to make her cry, but it was difficult to see and hear nonetheless. He had attacked her heritage, man-handled her, shouted at her, humiliated her... It was no wonder she felt he didn't care for her.

As Ginta and Hakkaku's suggestions ran through his head, he somehow figured flowers and sweet words wouldn't be enough to convince Kumiko. It would require something more. Something that would allow him to tell her how he felt without actually speaking the words out loud. Ginta and Hakkaku were the last people he should take advise from.

The only person who could help him with his dilemma was a woman.

And he knew exactly who to speak to.

* * *

Kagome hummed to herself as she walked through the quiet forest, holding a basket against her stomach as she scanned the ground for the herbs Kaede had requested. When she finally found what she was looking for, she knelt down and began to pick the herbs off of the ground before placing them in the basket.

"What a beautiful day..." She sighed quietly to herself as the cool breeze blew her ebony hair out of her face.

It was during these gentle windy days that she thought of Kumiko. She hoped that the wind's calmness was a reflection of Kumiko's mood.

 _I wonder how she's doing_ , Kagome would think to herself, _I hope she and Koga have worked out their differences._

Reaching for the last herb, she stilled, looking up with wide eyes as a loud noise began to build and head in her direction. She slowly stood up as a high-speed tornado headed in her direction. She closed her eyes as dust was sent flying in her direction before it evaporated, revealing Koga. Kagome coughed, waving the dust away before opening her eyes, blinking at the sight of the blue-eyed wolf.

"Koga?" Kagome's eyes widened in surprise, "What are you doing here? Where's Kumiko?"

"Hello to you too," He raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry," She smiled quickly, "I'm just surprised."

"Yeah, yeah," He gruffed, crossing his arms over his chest, "You have a minute to talk?"

"Talk?" She asked curiously, "Uh, sure... I was just heading back to the village if you want to join me."

He nodded curtly, allowing her to lead the way out of the the forest once known as "Inuyasha's Forest." Kagome wasted no time in repeating her earlier questions.

"So what brings you here?" She asked as they exited the forest and made their way towards the village.

"I wanted to ask you a question."

She looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"You came all this way just to ask a question?"

He suddenly felt very foolish but grit his teeth, answering her anyway.

"It's a complicated question..."

"Oh, I see..." She said slowly, "How is Kumiko?"

"Fine, I guess," He lied, rubbing his neck in discomfort.

"I was worried about her," Kagome admitted as they walked down the grassy hill and towards the village.

"Why?" Koga questioned tersely, becoming defensive for some unknown reason.

Kagome noticed the change of his tone and worded her next sentence carefully.

"Oh, you know," She smiled up at him as they walked side-by-side, "Pregnancy can be pretty tough on a woman, especially if she's going to have more than one child."

When Koga said nothing, Kagome cleared her throat as they walked the rest of the way in silence. She glanced at Koga every now and then, taking in the pensive look on his face. She wondered what it was he wanted to talk to her about. If he had come all this way, it had to be something important... so why wasn't he talking?

They finally reached Kaede's hut where, much to Koga's annoyance, Inuyasha was waiting. The half-demon had smelled Koga the moment he came near Kagome, telling himself that if Kagome didn't return soon, he would go in search of her. Luckily, they had arrived before Inuyasha could stomp into the forest in search of them.

"Hey, wolf-cub," Inuyasha sneered lightly, "What are you doing here?"

"What's it to you, dog breath?" Koga glared at him, his already-foul made intensifying.

"Don't you start, Inuyasha," Kagome frowned at him before turning to Koga, nodding towards Kaede's hut, "Come on in, Koga."

"What?!" Inuyasha exclaimed in disbelief as Kagome led Koga into their hut, "Hey! Come back here!"

As Koga walked into the hut, Kagome looked over her shoulder, throwing Inuyasha a warning glare that shut him right up. He crouched down, glaring at the hut intensely as Kagome walked in after Koga, grumbling to himself. His ears twitched as he prepared himself to eavesdrop.

When Koga walked inside, he had expected them to be alone but he immediately locked eyes with Sango who sat on the floor, separating herbs into different baskets until they walked in. He remembered her. She was the demon slayer who had aided Inuyasha in Naraku's defeat. Judging by the surprised look on her face, she seemed to recognize him as well.

"Koga?" Sango blinked curiously.

He gave her a quiet nod, silently greeting her.

"Wow, it's been so long!" Sango exclaimed, looking up at him with almost pleasant surprise, "What brings you here?"

"Apparently he has a question to ask me," Kagome answered for him, setting the basket of herbs down in front of Sango.

"Oh, well, I'll leave you two alone," Sango insisted as she began to stand with difficulty, revealing her large belly that protruded from within her kimono.

"Please, sit down," Koga said immediately, his eyes locked on her stomach, "I mean... I don't mind."

"Are you sure?" Sango looked between them warily.

"Just sit down," Koga repeated.

Sango did so only too eagerly, the weight that hung from her middle making it difficult to keep her balance. When Sango was made comfortable, Kagome brought her attention back to Koga who stood with his arms crossed. His face remained stern and neutral yet his eyes were troubled.

It was obvious he wasn't going to actually _start_ the conversation so Kagome began.

"What's going on?" She looked at him, the look in his eyes unsettling.

"I just..." He struggled to get the words out, looking elsewhere, "I need some advice."

"Okay..." Kagome nodded, speaking slowly as she patiently waited for him to elaborate.

Koga suddenly brought his eyes back up to Kagome. He looked so serious. Kagome's brow furrowed. Was he about to give bad news? It's what it seemed like.

"How do you know Inuyasha loves you?"

Kagome blinked at the question. That wasn't what she was expecting.

"Um... I-I don't know," Kagome answered with a sudden shyness, "I guess he shows it."

"How?"

"Well..." Kagome brought her hand to her chin as she began to think before she finally snapped her finger with a grin, "He protects me."

"Okay, and?" He pressed.

"Well..."

Kagome rubbed her chin again, much to Koga's irritation.

"Come on!" He exclaimed, "You're telling me he doesn't show you in any other way?!"

"He does!" She insisted, placing her hands on her hips.

"How then?!"

"Is this why you came?" Kagome asked, an irate frown developing on her face, "To ask me how Inuyasha shows his love for me?"

"Yes," He stated bluntly.

She squinted her eyes at him, confused.

"Why?"

Koga growled, turning his back on her.

"Forget it," He snapped, "It was stupid to even try..."

As he began to walk out, Kagome rushed to him and placed a hand on his arm, pulling him back before he could storm out.

"Try what? Tell me."

Koga sighed, bringing a hand to his neck, squeezing the tension out of it. He said nothing, staring down at the floor of the hut. Kagome examined his face and felt a twinge of worry at the emotional torment he seemed to be going through. But like the flicker of a light bulb, it came to her.

"It's about Kumiko, isn't it?" She finally realized.

Koga's arm tensed under her touch before he finally nodded.

"Look, let's sit down," She motioned towards where Sango sat, "Tell me what happened from the beginning."

Koga allowed Kagome to pull him towards Sango. She sat down and nearly yanked him down to sit across from the two women who were looking at him with an eagerness that made him uneasy.

"Well?" Kagome pushed.

He wished her eyes wouldn't sparkle with such eagerness.

"I mean, what's there to really say?" He grumbled, "You saw how miserable she was."

Kagome's eyes softened at his words. She wasn't sure how to respond to such an awkward statement.

"She wasn't... _that_ miserable," She offered lamely.

"Thanks but you're not fooling anyone," He raised an eyebrow, "Long story short: things haven't gotten better since you left. In fact, it's only gotten worse. She won't talk to me, she won't look at me, she won't even lay with me. What kind of wife refuses to sleep beside her husband?!"

Sango listened to them carefully. When Kagome and Inuyasha had returned without Kumiko, they had informed her and Miroku of what happened; how Koga and Kumiko had developed an intimate relationship, the consequence being Kumiko's pregnancy. She knew the entire story actually; how they had lost Bluto on their quest, how Kumiko went into heat and a moment alone with Koga sealed her fate, how she nearly got herself and her unborn children killed, how they accomplished what they set out to do and Kumiko left with Koga albeit unwillingly.

"Well, you were pretty mean, Koga," Kagome crossed her arms over her chest, speaking matter-of-factly, "I bet you haven't even apologized."

Koga glared at her in a way that should have made Kagome nervous but it didn't.

"I thought as much," She sighed disappointingly.

"Look, just tell me what I can do to..."

He cut himself off, looking away. Kagome and Sango watched as the lightest shade of pink graced his tan cheeks.

"To...?" Kagome encouraged him, raising an eyebrow.

He sighed, rubbing his eyes before he muttered lowly.

"To show her I don't... hate her."

A smile immediately brightened up Kagome's face.

"I knew it!" She exclaimed victoriously, startling Koga who looked at her wide-eyed, "I knew you had feelings for each other! Inuyasha thought I was crazy but I knew it!"

"Shh!" He hushed her furiously, "Keep it down!"

But she was too busy laughing to herself. Koga growled lowly, glaring at the bubbly woman who soaked in her self-triumph.

"Are you going to help me or not?" He snapped.

"Well, sure!" She exclaimed as her face suddenly became serious, "You can start by apologizing for being such a jerk!"

"Apologize?!" He raised his voice in outrage, "Why should I?! She's been impossible! If anyone should apologize-"

"Love isn't about proving whose right," Sango finally spoke up, cutting him off.

He looked towards her in surprise, having nearly forgotten she was there.

"Sometimes you just have to swallow your pride for the other person's sake," She lectured, "After all, she _is_ bearing your children. Is the need to win an argument stronger than your feelings for her _or_ your future children?"

Koga's jaw clenched, Sango's words hitting him like a pile of boulders. When they stared at him expectantly, he bit out his answer.

"No..." He admitted, pained, "It's not."

"Then you know the first step now: apologize."

"How can I apologize when she won't speak to me?"

"Sometimes a girl's silence is the loudest cry for attention," Kagome stated, "I'm sure if you actually tried to talk to her, she would listen to what you had to say."

"Okay..." He nodded, listening intently, "Let's say it actually works... What do I do after that?"

"You can not yell as much," Kagome pointed out.

"I guess I can work on that..." He agreed hesitantly.

"How is she fairing?" Sango questioned suddenly, "With her pregnancy?"

"I-I don't know," He frowned as he realized he hadn't even bothered to ask, "Like I said, we haven't spoken since we got married."

"From experience, I can say it's a very uncomfortable and emotional ride," Sango sighed as she brought her hand to her belly, "I don't think I could have gone through it as easily as I did were it not for Miroku's support."

"Support?" His brow furrowed, "Like... holding her up on her feet?"

 _Is he really that dense?_ Sango asked herself in disbelief as she exchanged quick glances with Kagome.

"Uh, no... You know... being there for her? Making sure she's comfortable, helping her when she needs it, asking her how she feels or what she needs?"

"Don't tell me you haven't even bothered to ask how she's doing?" Kagome glared accusingly at him.

"I... Well, I-" He stammered.

That was the last straw for Kagome.

"Koga, I can't believe you!" Kagome's tone became firm, "You know, you ought to be a little bit more sensitive! Kumiko lost everything and everyone, she's pregnant, she's living with complete strangers and married someone who she thinks doesn't love her! Can't you imagine how lonely and scared she must feel?!"

"Hey, get off my back!" He defended himself, "I tried, okay?! It's not my fault she's too stubborn to see how much I love her!"

Koga stilled at his own words, his face tensing as the color returned to his cheeks. He never denied it when people pointed out his feelings for Kumiko but he had also never said it out loud. It seemed to calm Kagome down to hear him say so because she lowered her voice, her glare wiped clean off her face. Her eyes scanned Koga's face, noting his discomfort. It seemed that he wasn't even ready to accept his own feelings for Kumiko, let alone tell her how he felt.

"Okay..." She finally exhaled, her temper cooling as she began to think of a way to help him, "So, here's the plan..."

Koga spent the remainder of the afternoon listening to the advice of the two human women, absorbing everything they said like a sponge.

* * *

Ginta and Hakku had been thoroughly impressed. In Koga's sudden absence, the responsibility of the tribe was thrust upon Kumiko and she had surprised them all. It was their luck that when Koga decided to disappear that problems would occur within the pack.

A pack of wolves that had gone hunting for the tribe had returned in a panic. They were all alive but injured as they came with warning that bobcat demons were on their way. The bobcats had only been passing through but a fight arose between the pack of wolves and the felines and before they knew it, they had been outnumbered and retreated, bringing the angry bobcats in their direction.

The wolves had looked to Kumiko for guidance.

"Cheif!" They addressed her desperately, "What do we do?!"

"Do we fight?!"

"Do we run away?!"

"What would Koga do?!"

Kumiko, startled, had looked at each one of them with wide eyes. Did they really expect her to lead them?! She had been relieved to hear Koga was gone but suddenly began to curse the wolf who had been gone for an entire week. She had to think quickly as all eyes were on her.

 _What would Koga do?_ She asked herself before realizing exactly what the alpha male would do.

She responded by pulling out her flute and pointing it in the direction of the bobcats, their scent trailing closer and closer to the den.

"Retreat to your caves!" She shouted confidently.

They put their entire faith in the hands of the half-demon without hesitation despite the fact that retreating didn't sound like the best idea. But they had no chance to question. The bobcats soon came, lunging into the den. Kumiko stood her ground, glaring at the pack of bobcats that were running in her direction.

"Princess!" She could hear Ginta's voice shouting out to her.

"Make sure everyone's inside!" She barked towards them firmly before running straight towards the bobcats.

"Princess, don't!" Hakkaku called out in horror, "What are you doing?!"

But he was too late.

Kumiko jumped to the center of the den and brought her flute to her lips, a sharp note blown out of it. The winds built up violently around her, sending many of the bobcats flying onto their backs. The felines looked up as Kumiko played her flute, guiding the wind with short, high-pitched notes. A hurricane began to build around her, enveloping her until she was out of sight.

Upon realizing what she was doing, Ginta and Hakkaku obeyed her earlier orders and began to shout at wolves who had yet to take cover in their caves.

" _Retreat_!" Hakkaku shouted harshly to the wolves who obeyed without hesitation, running into their caves or behind boulders and trees while the bobcats were distracted.

As they shielded themselves, the wolves watched in absolute amazement as Kumiko stopped playing her flute and pointed it towards the bobcats, commanding the winds with an authority they had never heard come from her.

" _Iron Hurricane!_ "

The cries of the bobcats were the last that anyone heard as the violent hurricane swept over them, slaying every single one with its painfully sharp wind as they crumbled into nothing but specks, consumed by the angry wind.

That was the sight Koga had arrived to.

He had been running nonstop for three days and when he caught the scent of enemies near his den, he had quickened his pace, his legs on fire. Anticipating the worst, he arrived just in time to see Kumiko using her Iron Hurricane, slaying every single bobcat while managing to keep every wolf in the den safe.

When the winds died down, the wolves ran out of their hiding spots to swarm Kumiko, barks and shouts of victory deafening her.

"Princess, you saved us!" Hakkaku declared, pulling her into a hug.

"The Cheif has protected the tribe!" One wolf shouted victoriously.

"Thanks, Cheif!" Another stated as he ruffled her hair playfully.

Kumiko could only smile shyly as she looked at the pack with relief, her cheeks pinking at the praise she was so unused to. Her heart was racing. She didn't know what had come over her. It had been instantly instinctual what she had to do. She had never felt so confident and powerful.

The pack only relaxed when Koga made his presence known.

"Koga!" Ginta called out as the tribe began to run towards their male cheif to greet him.

"Where were you?!" Hakkaku demanded to know, "You left at the worst time!"

"We're lucky we had Kumiko," Ginta chimed in, nodding towards her, "You should've seen her!"

"I saw," Koga said simply.

Kumiko tucked her hair behind her ear, her knees weakning from the moment Koga had arrived for he had not taken his eyes off of her for even a moment. Even when addressed by the others, his eyes remained on her.

"She's a keeper!" Hakkaku nudged Koga who responded with a growl and an elbow to the stomach.

Hakkaku doubled over, groaning as Koga walked past the pack and towards his wife. Everyone watched with deep interest, whispering among themselves.

"Uh-oh... Another fight," One of the wolves muttered.

Koga heard it but chose to ignore it, walking until he stood before Kumiko, looking down at her. She looked back up at him, visibly uncomfortable and wary. She waited for an insult of some sort but it never came.

"Can I talk to you?" He questioned lowly, "Alone?"

"Uh..." Kumiko hesitated, glancing over Koga's arm to see the entire pack watching them.

Her cheeks flared up at the sight of many nodding in her direction, others placing their palms together in a prayer-like stance. She had no idea until now how important it was to them that she and Koga get along. She looked back up at Koga, butterflies swarming in her stomach as he gazed down at her with those hypnotic blue eyes that haunted her dreams.

"Sure," She squeaked out quietly, nodding.

He nodded over his shoulder before turning his back to her. Just as he did, the wolves began to act as if they had not been listening, running off, whistling to themselves, faking conversation among themselves. Koga nearly rolled his eyes as he walked through the crowd, Kumiko following closely behind.

The Siberian wolf glanced at Ginta and Hakkaku worriedly but they only gave her silent gestures of enthusiasm, easing her nerves somewhat. This was the first time she wished they would come spy on her. The thought of being alone with Koga after their last encounter made her edgy.

He didn't seem to be in a bad mood so she took that as a good sign. Still... what could he possibly want to talk to her about?

They walked in a tense silence - at least tense for Kumiko - until they were out of the den and out of hearing distance. That was when Koga slowed his steps to walk beside her, glancing down at her.

He wished she wouldn't look so nervous. She was gripping her flute with both hands, wringing it with sweaty palms, a light frown on her face. It was all he could to keep himself from bringing her into his arms and promising her she never had a reason to fear him again.

But instead, he spoke.

"That was really something back there."

Kumiko was thrown off guard. She hadn't expected a compliment, that's for sure. His tone was calm and almost gentle.

"Thank you," She muttered timidly as she slowly slid her flute into her skirt, blushing softly.

"It's good to know that I can trust you with the pack while I'm gone."

He found that he meant it. There was more spunk and power in this shy and sensitive woman than he gave her credit for. He had clearly made an excellent choice by mating with her.

She said nothing to his words, rubbing her arm anxiously as she listened. Koga took a deep breath in, suddenly finding it difficult to do what he had planned on doing.

 _Alright, get it over with..._ He scolded himself as they walked side-by-side, _Just say you're sorry and move on._

He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly as he forced himself to spit out the words.

"I'm sorry."

Kumiko stopped walking. Koga mimicked her, turning to look at her, unsure what to make of the incredulous look on her face.

"What?" She asked in disbelief.

"You heard me," He grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest, looking away, "You don't have to look so surprised."

She was more than surprised, actually. But Koga wasn't finished shocking her just yet.

"I... want to start over."

Her heart began to pound at his words.

 _Am I dreaming?_ She questioned herself, praying it wasn't some cruel illusion.

She had to be. She had only ever hoped that Koga would be saying the things he was saying. Every night that she slept in her cave, she would fantasize about this very moment and all the things she wanted to say. Now that it was happening, she found herself choking on her words.

"You don't have to sleep in my cave," He continued, still unable to look at her, "But if we're going to be stuck together, we might as well be civil."

When he was met with silence, he feared he might have said the wrong thing. Or maybe he had been too late. Maybe she already hated him to a point of no return. It was his turn to be shocked at the words that followed.

"I'm sorry too."

He looked up at her, studying her face as if he were trying to figure out whether or not she meant it but he was slowly becoming distracted by the lovely coloring that graced her fair cheeks and how she clasped her hands behind her back in such a bashful manner.

"We have both been quite unkind to each other," She admitted, looking into his eyes and the genuine regret within them made his heart melt, "I truly am sorry."

Koga began to walk towards her with the intent of pulling her into his arms but when she took a step back, he froze. He watched as the regret in her eyes quickly flashed in fear. He clenched his jaw, staring hard at the beautiful woman before him as Kagome's words echoed in his head.

 _She's not going to warm up to you overnight_ , Kagome had warned him, _Be patient and she'll be all yours!_

He closed his eyes briefly, exhaling lowly before he opened them back up, relaxing his facial muscles as he began to change the topic.

"How have you been feeling, by the way? You know with...?" He motioned to her stomach and found that he genuinely wanted to know.

Koga's heart soared as a slow smile graced Kumiko's lush, pink lips.

Despite having run nonstop to make it back home on time, Koga forgot all about how tired he was as he and Kumiko continued to walk through the forest.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Stay tuned!

~ Laruto


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Koga made it a point to approach Kumiko every day since they reconciled. Every conversation since then would end pleasantly; no yelling, no bickering, no rolling of the eyes or scoffs. Each encounter would last a bit longer every time. The tribe, with the exception of Rei, quietly rejoiced as their newfound friendship brought a sense of unity and peace among the tribe that hadn't been felt since Ayame had been alive.

Koga couldn't remember the last time he had been so eager to wake up in the morning, seeking out Kumiko as soon as he could. He went to sleep thinking of her and woke up thinking of her. When he did approach her, he felt like a lovesick child whose body would turn to mush at the sight of her. Receiving that shy smile he had grown to love was a pleasant change from the heavy frown he had been accustomed to from her.

Strolls through the forest had become a ritual for them as they were able to converse in peace without any prying eyes. Koga ended up finding out a lot about Kumiko. He learned of her childhood which would always send him into a silent fury when he thought about how much she suffered at the hands of her pack. She had noticed how he tensed up at the topic and had assured him that the past was the past and she harbored no hatred in her heart for her former tribe.

He remembered being amazed at Kumiko's forgiving and kind nature. He had her all wrong. She wasn't some bratty, stubborn, stuck-up princess. Well, perhaps she was a _little_ stubborn. Her attitude had been reflection of his. She had treated him as he had treated her. After he vowed to change, she had done so as well. She had forgiven him as easily as she had forgiven her tribe.

Patience, however, was wearing thin for Koga. He wouldn't show it but it was torture for him to be alone with Kumiko and hold back from kissing her, holding her, making love to her right then and there. He walked her to her cave every night to bid her good night and it was always a long walk back to his own cave where he slept alone. He didn't want to sleep alone anymore. He wanted to feel the warmth of his mate beside him. What did he have to do to make her comfortable with him? The thought of waiting until her next heat was horrifying. He couldn't bear an entire year without touching and tasting her.

Koga lay on his back among the pelt of fur inside of his cave, arms crossed behind his head. He stared intensely up at the cave ceiling, his mind racing as he struggled to think of what he could possibly do to take his friendship with Kumiko to the next level.

 _I have to do something really special_ , Koga thought to himself.

He had thought about visiting Kagome and Sango once more as their previous advise did wonders for him. Truthfully, he knew they couldn't solve every little problem he had with his wife. Koga knew deep down that this was something he had to figure out on his own.

 _Come on... You've talked to her every day for weeks, there has to be something you learned about her..._

And just like that, a light went off in Koga's head as he jolted upright, sitting with a sudden excitement.

 _Of course... It's been there all along._

It would be a sleepless night for Koga who immediately ran outside and away from the sleeping den, running deep into the forest.

* * *

Kumiko and Sobo stood within the gently flowing river as they attempted to catch fish for the tribe. It had proven to be more difficult for Kumiko than she thought and Sobo was quick to tell her so.

"I warned you, child," She shook her large head, "Someone in your condition shouldn't be hunting."

"I'm not hunting, I'm fishing," Kumiko smirked despite the growing pain in her back as she continuously bent over to catch fish only to have it slip free, her large belly in the way.

She stood back up, placing a hand on her lower back with a sigh. She shot a glance to Ginta and Hakkaku continued to watch over her under Koga's orders in what they thought was a discreet manner.

"You two are real gentlemen, watching the ladies hunt and sitting around."

Ginta and Hakkaku jumped at her words, furious blushes on their faces as they realized they had been allowing their Cheif's pregnant wife do the hunting while they just watched.

"You idiot!" Ginta smacked Hakkaku's arm before rushing over to the women.

"Hey, wait for me!" Hakkaku exclaimed eagerly.

They immediately darted out from their hiding place and jumped into the river. Kumiko's eyes sparkled with mischief as she squatted and began to splash water in their direction.

"Hey!" They protested in unison.

Kumiko responded with a lyrical laugh, one that made it impossible to remain irritated with her. Instead, they got their hands wet and gently flicked water at her as she shielded herself with her arms, laughing as Sobo shook her head at them in amusement. It gave her such joy to see the once insecure and reserved half-demon blossom and reveal her true nature.

Sobo watched the three wolves play among themselves like children, her nose picking up Koga's scent. So engrossed in their play, the trio didn't notice the chief's presence. Koga stood before the river, crossing his arms over his chest. He raised an eyebrow, hiding his mirth as he spoke up.

"Glad to see you guys are working hard."

The sound of his voice brought three pairs of eyes in his direction.

"Koga!" Ginta and Hakkaku exclaimed before they immediately began to fish, acting as if they hadn't just been caught goofing around.

Kumiko wiped water off of her face with a bright smile towards Koga, ignoring the light frown he was developing on his face.

"You shouldn't be hunting," He stated firmly.

"I tried to tell her," Sobo insisted, "But you know how stubborn she is."

"Boy, do I..." He smirked at Kumiko who responded by looking down briefly, a shy blush on her face.

 _God, why do you do this to me?_ He asked himself as she revealed her long lashes to him, her timorous nature so arousing.

He shook off his thoughts as he remembered why he came in search of her. He uncrossed his arms as he stood by the river's edge, holding his hand out to her.

"Let's go. I want to show you something."

Kumiko immediately walked through the water, taking his hand as he helped her out. Koga placed a hand on the small of her back to help balance her, savoring the very brief touch before he let her go.

Ginta, Hakkaku and Sobo watched them leave before they all looked at each other. They chuckled among themselves as they continued to fish, no words needed among the content wolves.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Kumiko looked up at him as she waddled beside him, the excitement in her eyes endearing.

"You'll see," He smirked.

"Does it have anything to do with why you were gone all morning?"

"You sure do know how to spoil a surprise," He raised an eyebrow down at her, receiving a smile.

"I can't help it, I'm curious."

"You're a canine, leave the curiousity to the cats, will you?"

Koga's smirk only widened when Kumiko laughed. The sound of her laughter was even more beautiful than sound of her flute to Koga.

Luckily for Kumiko, Koga didn't take her too far. They made it just outside of the den, still within wolf territory. She looked curiously at the structure he brought her to. There were immense boulders that seemed to form a giant circle, serving as a wall of some sort as it guarded a portion of wolf grounds.

Before she could ask what it was, she stilled at the feel of Koga's arm sliding around her waist. She looked up at him and gulped at the gentle smile on his face.

"Here, let me help you."

It was then she realized that he meant to carry her. She responded with a light nod as he eagerly scooped her up with ease. Her arm slid over his shoulder, her other hand resting on her stomach as he jumped onto one boulder before jumping inside. She leaned against him, resisting the urge to bury her face against his chest. It felt so nice to be this close to him.

He landed inside the grounds and began to slowly set her down on her feet. Koga held her hand gently as she stood, noticing her wince as she placed a hand on her back.

"Are you alright?" He frowned worriedly.

"I'm fine," She immediately, plastering on a smile to hide how much pain she was in, "Where are we?"

His response was to squeeze her hand and walked her further inside. She looked around at the tall and immense rocks that shielded them from the outside world, shielding them. There was a presence that suddenly surrounded them. It was as if time shifted and they were another world. It was a peaceful, comforting feeling that she only remembered feeling when she had seen Bluto in the Sacred Grounds. She looked ahead and narrowed her eyes curiously before she realized she was at a wolf graveyard. The sacred presence she was feeling was that of the wolves who had passed.

Koga stopped and stood before the various graves, one in particular. Kumiko looked up at Koga, visibly confused. He smirked down at her before looking at the grave before them.

"I figured you would want Bluto nearby."

Kumiko's eyes widened at his words, looking down at the grave before them. He let her hand go as she began to take slow steps towards the grave. When she reached it, she slid down to her knees clumsily, her body crumbling with emotion. She reached out for the grave, placing a trembling hand over the soil. Her eyes stung with tears as beneath her hand, she could feel the very presence of her beloved friend.

 _Bluto... is it really you?_

"You... did this for me?" She questioned in a choked whisper, her hand caressing the soil lovingly.

"We're a pack, remember? We stay together," He said simply, "Once you became my mate, Bluto became part of our tribe."

It was too much to bear. Kumiko brought her hands to her face as she burst into tears, alarming Koga greatly. His eyes widened, panicking.

"What's wrong?" He questioned, fearful that he had made a mistake.

He quickly rushed to kneel beside her, mentally cursing himself. He brought a hand to her shoulder as his wife sobbed so violently that her body shook, crying through choked gasps. She had only cried this hard on the night Bluto had passed.

He was ready to start apologizing when she suddenly threw herself at him. Koga stilled as her arms slid around his waist, her cheek pressed against his armored chest as she continued to cry. Koga hesitated only briefly before he wrapped his arms slowly around her. When she didn't protest, he tightened his hold on her, closing his eyes as he buried his face in her sweet-smelling hair.

"Thank you," She finally managed to whisper in between, her arms holding him so tightly that Koga prayed she would never let him go.

He ran a hand up and down her back soothingly, his other hand sliding into her hair as he patiently waited for her to stop crying. Koga's eyes slowly opened when her sobs had quieted down to mere sniffles, her grip around his waist loosening until she started to pull back. He grit his teeth as he resisted the urge to bring her back in his arms.

She leaned back on her ankles, her hands dropping to her lap. He watched her wipe her face clean as she continued to sniffle.

"I'm sorry," She said quietly, "I've been so emotional lately."

 _Lately?_ He scoffed to himself.

"I can't thank you enough," Kumiko finally smiled up at him, her eyes still teary before she looked towards Bluto's grave, "Now I can visit him every day."

Koga stared at her, his eyes drifting to her exposed neck. His mouth began to water at the display of vulnerability. She looked so fragile and helpless. He could feel his inner predator's urge to dominate begin to build. A sudden protectiveness filled him, startling the chief. This was _his_ wife. She carried _his_ pups. He was as much hers as she was his. The overwhelming and unexpected rush of emotions brought a wavering flutter through his body.

When she finally turned to look at him, he had lost control.

Kumiko gasped as Koga reached forward, cupping her face before he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers in a deep kiss. Kumiko's eyes widened, motionless, as Koga kissed her hungrily, almost desperately. She could feel her face heating up, her heart rate jump up and begin to sprint. Her hesitation was short-lived.

Her eyes closed, her body falling against him as she returned his kiss. Koga would have jumped for joy had he been able to. Her submission was his victory, giving him enough bravery to bring his tongue against her lower lip before entering her mouth. The bold gesture sobered the flustered woman.

She brought her hands out against his chest and gave a rough shove, sending her mate on his back. He looked up in bewilderement, watching as she scrambled clumsily to her feet, as fast she could with the extra weight.

Her cheeks were a deep shade of red, a disapproving glare on her lovely face.

"Koga!" She exclaimed, outraged, "This is a graveyard!"

"S-Sorry," He exclaimed quickly, embarrassment washing over him as he brought himself to his feet.

He had desired her so that he had completely forgotten where they were. He rubbed the back of his head as he glanced at her.

"Yes, well..." She cleared her throat, making a poor attempt to appear unflustered, "Don't do it again."

He resisted the urge to smile as she brought her hands to her cheeks, walking away from the graves and towards the wall, waiting for Koga to get them out. As Koga scooped her up in his arms, she slid her arms around his neck, burying her face in his neck in a manner that made him skin break into gooseflesh. He tightened his hold on her, bringing his cheek against her hair. They stood in a quiet silence for the briefest of moments. In that silence, they exchanged more than words could ever express. Kumiko closed her eyes as she tightened her arms around his neck, taking in the scent of the man she loved.

As he jumped out from the graveyard and back to the other side, Koga knew in his heart that he had won Kumiko's heart.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

An update two days in a row?!

My loyal readers deserve it.

This story is coming close to an end so stay tuned and don't forget to review if you enjoyed it!

~ Laruto


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Rei watched furiously as Koga and Kumiko entered the den hand-in-hand. They had been doing that almost daily, their affection for each other becoming more and more obvious. When she had lied to Kumiko about knowing how Koga beds, she had hoped it would be enough to make Kumiko refuse Koga permanently but the damned half-demon had clearly forgiven him; much sooner than one would anticipate too.

The brown-haired demon was no fool. She knew, deep down, she had no chance with Koga while he was mated with Kumiko. She had accepted the moment Koga announced his engagement. If anyone knew Koga, they knew he was a man of his word, a wolf of fierce loyalty. There was no way to convince him not to marry Kumiko and even if she tried to seduce him now, it would only get her in big trouble.

The logical thing to do would be to just forget about it. She could find a different wolf to mate with and rid herself of the bitterness that poisoned her heart. Of course, that would be too easy.

Someone as spoiled as Rei was not going to allow this marriage to be a happy one. If she couldn't be happy with Koga, no one could.

She would make sure of that.

She began to think of what she could possibly do to ensure a second argument; an argument so horrid that they would never speak to each other again.

It was no secret that Koga and Kumiko still did not share a cave. Though they seemed to be getting along, for whatever reason, Kumiko would still sleep on her own. There had to be something there Rei could use to her advantage.

She eyed Kumiko heatedly before storming out of the den, unable to look at her joyous face anymore.

 _You just wait, half-breed..._

* * *

A few days after he had taken her to the graveyard, Koga had gone in search of Kumiko. He surprised to find that she was still in her cave rather than out and about as usual. When he approached the entrance to her cave, he peeked inside, looking upon the tired woman who lay with her eyes closed.

He had been ready to leave, not wishing to disturb her sleep, but her eyes opened easily when she sensed his presence.

"Oh, you're awake," Koga noted.

She responded by sitting up, sighing heavily. She managed to pull herself up, wincing as she brought her hands to her large belly. Koga would never say it out loud but it was almost alarming how large Kumiko had become.

He mentioned it only to Sobo who informed Koga that it was possible she could have the maximum number of cubs judging by her size. The thought both excited and worried him. Birthing multiple cubs was difficult enough for a full-fledged demon, even more so for someone carrying human blood.

"Unfortunately," She responded, rubbing her eyes miserably.

"What's wrong?" He frowned as he entered the cave, approaching her.

"I'm just..." She began slowly before her eyes began to water.

Koga stilled, holding his breath. The last couple of days she had cried more and more. Though Sobo had assured him it was normal for pregnant women to do so, Koga could never quite get used to it.

"I'm just so tired," She spoke shakily, looking up at him, "I want them to come out already."

Koga smirked gently down at her, kneeling beside her. He reached out and cupped her face, caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"I know. I do too."

"My back and feet are killing me," She continued.

Koga glanced down at her feet and he could indeed see that they were swollen and red. He nearly winced, imagining what it must have been like to walk around in that condition. Kumiko had never complained about it even when he caught glimpses of her wincing in pain. She would always assure him she was fine but it seemed she had reached her limit, both physically and spiritually.

That was when Koga had an idea.

"Hey, come with me," He offered, his eyes lighting up, "I know what will make you feel better."

"I can't-" She began to protest.

"I'll carry you," He insisted.

"I'm too heavy now," She blushed furiously.

Koga scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Please," He huffed before he reached out, sliding an arm under her knees, the other around her back, standing with ease as he began to carry her out of the cave.

Kumiko didn't protest and instead lay her head against his chest, closing her eyes at the great comfort she found in his arms. Koga smirked down at her as he walked out of the cave and away from the den.

For a moment he had thought she had fallen asleep for he had walked for quite a ways without a peep from her.

"Where are we going?" She questioned finally, her eyes still closed.

"We're almost there," He assured her, expecting her to continue probing but she did not.

He walked deep into the forest nearby their den, quickening his pace. It wasn't until Kumiko could hear the sound of steaming water that she opened her eyes and looked towards the steaming hot springs, her eyes broadening at the luxurious sight of it.

"The heat outta help with the pain," He concluded as he approached the hot springs.

"I didn't even know there were springs nearby!" She exclaimed.

"We don't like to come out here too often," Koga elaborated, "Lots of demons. But I'll be here so don't worry."

There was a serenity that filled her hearing him say that as he gently set her down on a low-perched rock before hopping to sit on the higher-perched boulder beside her. She immediately dipped her feet in and closed her eyes, emitting a low groan of pleasure that brought color to Koga's cheeks.

"That feels so good," She exhaled in a half-moan, the water's heat relaxing her muscles and bringing a gentle flush to her pale cheeks.

Koga closed his eyes with a low grumble.

 _Damn woman..._

She teased him so without realizing.

Koga had lost count of the nights he had to sleep alone in his cave since their wedding night. Kumiko was due to give birth any minute now so he assumed it had been at least two months or so. That was two months since she had come to their village and two months too long to be without a woman. _His_ woman.

He had been so sure that after he had brought Bluto to their gravesite and given him a proper burial that Kumiko would come running to his cave. When she did not, he had been greatly disappointed and frustrated but he didn't give up just yet. Kagome had told him it would take time and Kumiko was a sensitive woman; though she had forgiven him for their rough past, it would no doubt take a long time to coax her back into his bed, especially in her current state.

But even as much as he wanted her - no, _needed_ her - he forgot all of his frustrations when they were together. Her friendship filled him with so much warmth that it soothed his growing exasperation, even if it was only temporarily.

"What's on your mind?" She asked him suddenly, bringing his eyes to her as she leaned back on her palms, her feet hiding within the hot spring.

"Nothing," He lied.

She saw right through him.

"Come on," She urged him with a smile, "Tell me."

Koga eyed her uncertainly. Should he just come out and tell her? Would she be upset? Would it ruin the solid friendship they had and force him to start all over? He hated the thought of losing all the progress they had made by prematurely confessing that he had been trying to woo her this entire time.

"You should bathe," He suggested, changing the subject curtly, "For your back."

Kumiko's smile faltered as he hopped off of the boulder and walked within a respectable distance, allowing her privacy.

Her brow furrowed in a light frown as she began to slowly undress. Being as curious as she was, she wanted to know what exactly was troubling Koga. She worried greatly for the wolf, finding herself wanting to continously ask him what was wrong yet he never seemed to want to open up.

She thought back to the last time he kissed her just a few days ago and how he hadn't tried to do it again. She pursed her lips as she recalled her words: "don't do it again."

 _I didn't mean ever! Just not at the graveyard..._

She began to curse herself for not being clear, calling herself every name in the book when she realized he would probably never try to kiss her again. With a heavy sigh, she tossed her fur and armor aside.

As soon as she slid into the hot spring, her eyes slowly closed, sweet relief spreading through her body as the image of Koga's troubled gaze remained in her thoughts.

* * *

Koga walked to Kumiko's cave as he carried her back in his arms. She had expressed immense gratitude for taking her to the hot springs, her pain having been reduced greatly. He had only nodded as his mood became foul. He was beginning to regret taking her. The knowledge that the woman he desired more than anything was standing naked just a few feet away from him and there was nothing he could do drove him absolutely crazy.

Kumiko must have noticed because she didn't try to speak much after that. It wasn't until they made it to her cave that he set her down on her bed of fur that Kumiko spoke up. He had gently set her down and was about to leave without another word when she brought a hand up and grabbed his arm, bringing him down to his knees before her.

He looked down at her, frowning at the look of distress in her eyes.

"Did I do something to upset you?" She asked outright.

"What?" His frown deepened, "No, of course not."

"Then what's wrong?" She pressed.

He merely stared at her, unsure of what to say. What could he say? The truth? It was impossible. She would only turn away from him and he couldn't risk that. At his silence, Kumiko released his arm, shaking her head as she looked down at her belly.

"Nevermind," She sighed before she let out a soft confession, "I wish you would trust me enough to tell me your troubles."

Koga's face remained tense. He was torn between giving her what she wanted and doing what was probably the safe thing to do. Yet, this woman had powerful magic over him and the sight of her in any kind of misery made him weak. Before he knew it, the words began to pour out of him before he could stop himself.

"I want you."

She looked towards him in alarm, her cheeks pinkening at his heated confession.

"W-What?" She swallowed.

"I want you," He whispered huskily, leaning into her, gazing at her the same way he did when she was in heat.

Kumiko swallowed her spit, glancing away nervously.

"Koga-" She began but was cut off.

Koga's tone hardened as his own emotions began to pour out.

"Why won't you live with me?" He asked, the anguish in his voice bringing a wince out of Kumiko who found it difficult to meet his gaze.

She wanted to tell him that she wanted to live with him, that every time he walked her home at night, she wanted nothing more than to have him come inside and sleep with her. She wanted to wake up in his arms and surrender to his passion whenever he desired. She didn't care about what Rei had told her. Sure, she had been angry and jealous but that had worn off as their friendship grew and his kindness revealed itself. All that was left now was fear and stubbornness standing between them.

"I've done all I can to make you happy... Why do you resist me?"

Kumiko shuddered as Koga leaned in, pressing his lips against her neck. She brought her hands up to his shoulders. He stilled, expecting her to shove him but when she did not, he kissed her again, kissing up to her pointed ear, taking her lobe into his mouth, wringing soft gasps from her.

He slid his hands up her legs before resting them on her thighs, her skirt rising slightly. His lips hovered over her ear, his hot breath against her skin like fire that was sent shooting straight to her womanhood.

"Come sleep with me tonight," He begged passionately.

He leaned back, bringing a hand to her cheek and forcing her to meet his gaze. Her stomach tightened as his eyes revealed the deep desire he had for her.

"You don't have to say anything," He assured her, mostly because he was afraid of hearing an outright rejection, "Just... come. I'll be waiting."

Kumiko was left breathless as he brought his lips against hers in a brief kiss before he released her, standing up, leaving her incredibly flustered.

* * *

 _Later That Night_

As the sun set behind the mountains, Koga paced inside of his cave. He was growing more and more anxious. Either Kumiko would come walking in right now and all would be as he wanted it to be or he would be left waiting all night. It made him sick to keep waiting. He didn't know what he would do if she didn't show up. He had made himself vulnerable, had confessed what he was feeling, had even begged her to come.

 _I don't even know who I am anymore_ , he thought to himself, _Begging for my own wife to share my bed. When did I become so pathetic?_

He stilled, his ears twitching at the sound of someone entering his cave. He turned swiftly, his heart skipping a beat. His face fell when he looked upon Rei's face, the excitement in his eyes vanishing and replaced with irritation.

Rei noticed, her back stiffening as she crossed her arms over her chest, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well, don't look so disappointed, Cheif."

"Sorry," He grumbled, bringing his hand to his neck, rubbing the tension away, "I was waiting for someone."

"Someone?" She questioned curiously, "Who?"

"That's none of your concern," He glared lightly at her, "What do you want anyway? It's late."

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright," She shrugged innocently as she slowly began to walk towards him.

"I'm fine," He stated firmly, eyeing her irately.

"I don't know," She doubted lightheartedly, "I mean, how fine can a man be when his own wife won't even lay beside him?"

Koga's eyes widened at her boldness. He grit his teeth, his glare darkening as he attempted to respond. Rei, however, continued to speak as she walked closer to him.

"You must be so lonely," She looked up at him, ignoring his glare, "I can remedy that for you."

"Are you insane?" Koga choked out, continously shocked by Rei's brazen behavior.

Had she forgotten what happened to wolves who committed adultery in the pack? She either did or didn't care.

She reached out, placing a hand on his chest, peering up at him flirtatiously. Koga was too stunned initially, rooted to the spot. He was mere seconds away from shoving her from him when a familiar scent filled his nose.

He and Rei turned towards the cave entrance, Koga's blood running cold at the sight of Kumiko standing there in her full-human form. Their eyes locked and within those chocolate-brown eyes was a pain so horrific that he found himself choking on his words.

She wasn't there long before she tore her eyes away and ran.

"Kumiko!" He cried out, Rei forgotten as he ran after her, leaving Rei with a wounded ego.

* * *

"Kumiko!" She heard him shout behind her.

But she wasn't stopping. She ran through the den and into the dark forest, panting as she sprinted as fast as her tired body could carry her. She cursed the full moon whose light had shred her of all her strength, speed and power. Outrunning Koga was unrealistic but she tried anyway. She tried so hard that she ended up tripping clumsily, landing on the ground with a grunt.

"Kumiko!" Koga shouted in alarm as he watched her fall.

The half-demon winced in pain as she tried to push herself off of the ground, thankful she had managed to land on her side rather than her stomach. She moved too slow, allowing Koga to catch up with her. He immediately reached to help her but she slapped his hands away furiously.

"I'm fine," She stated firmly, unable to even look at him.

"Kumiko, what you saw-"

"I don't care about what I saw," She interrupted him as she slowly brought herself to her knees, sitting back on her ankles with her back to him.

Koga responded by walking around her, kneeling down before her as he eagerly tried to meet her gaze. As soon as he did, he could have sworn his heart stopped beating for a moment. Her eyes were cold, not one tear in sight. Her face was tense but he couldn't quite pinpoint what she was feeling; it was terrifying.

Kumiko had never felt this kind of pain coursing through her heart. She felt betrayed yet her anger was stronger than her sorrow and for once, she wasn't crying. Feeling such shock, she became numb and didn't know how to react.

 _She doesn't care?_ Koga questioned, heartbroken.

He looked at the human before him and grabbed her hands, squeezing them tightly as he bore his gaze into her.

"You care," He insisted, "You have to. Why else would you have come to my cave?"

Her back stiffened as she stared at him, allowing him to hold her hands. Yes, she had come to his cave. She had done so with the intention of spending the night with him, of giving them both what they wanted. When night fell and she turned human, she had second-guessed herself but decided to go anyway only to arrive at his cave and see him with another woman.

"It doesn't matter," She began to pull her hands away but he wasn't letting go.

"It does matter!" He insisted, beginning to panic.

He wished she would scream, cry, even hit him. Anything but this eerie calmness! She continued to look at him quietly, angering him.

"Damn it, say something!" He shouted desperately.

"There is nothing to say," She finally pulled her hands away, "Leave me be."

"Nothing happened," He began to explain even if she had already said she didn't care, "I was waiting for you."

"Yes, I could see that," She laughed so bitterly that he actually winced.

He watched as she struggled to stand, reaching once more to help her but she stubbornly refused, managing to stand shakily on her own. She began to walk past him but he reached for her, pulling her back by her hand and into his arms, holding her tightly.

"Will you please just listen?!" He pleaded furiously.

Her arms remained at her side as he held her, her face emotionless as he buried his face in her hair. She felt so cold and wished for nothing more than to be left alone.

"I've heard enough," She stated simply, bringing her hands up to push away from him.

He slowly let her go, staring down at her in disbelief. He watched helplessly as she turned her back to him and began to walk away without another word.

"Kumiko..." He tried again as for the first time since he met her, he feared he truly lost her, "Where are you going?"

She didn't answer, forcing him to follow after her, walking beside her.

"You can't stay out here in your human form."

"Then send someone to watch me."

"I'm here, there's no reason for someone else to-"

"I don't want you here."

He glared at her, stung by her frigid tone and words.

"You can't seriously think anything happened with her-"

"I said I've heard enough," She stopped to stare up at him, her eyes hardening in final warning, "Send someone to watch me... Now get out of my sight."

Koga's glare darkened. He stared down at her, a tense silence following before he finally spat at her venomously.

"Fine."

She watched as he stormed out of her presence. It was only when she was sure he was gone that her emotions came crumbling down on her. Her eyes stung, her vision blurring with the tears she had thought weren't there. She felt as if a demon was stepping on her chest, her heart hurting so fiercely that she found it difficult to breathe. She found her legs walking before she could stop herself as she dove deeper and deeper into the forest.

 _I'm such a fool,_ she thought to herself miserably, her tears running silently down her cheek.

She had been too late. Koga had been driven into the arms of another woman and all because she had been too stubborn and afraid to just let herself love him.

 _It's fine, I'll be fine_ , she kept repeating to herself yet her endless tears said otherwise.

She wiped her cheeks continously as she walked further into the forest, unaware that she was being watched.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a deep voice from within the trees, bringing her frightened brown eyes towards it.

"Now, what is a pretty young lass like you doing out so late? And crying no less?"

She remained still as the being revealed itself, climbing out of the trees. She looked up at the immense bobcat that stared down at her, eyeing her with terrifying red eyes, bringing his face down to her level. His eyes darted to the flute that peeked out of her skirt, revealings his fangs in a toothy grin as more bobcats appeared from behind him.

Kumiko began to walk backwards slowly but was soon surrounded. She eyed the bobcats who snapped and growled at her, eager to avenge their fallen comrades at the hands of the wolf who sang the song of the wind.

Looking back up at the larger bobcat, her eyes darkened with fear. She hadn't realized she was holding her breath as if she hoped it would make her suddenly invisible to them. Her entire form trembled, a hand instinctually coming to her belly as if to soothe the pups inside who could sense their mother in danger. The bobcat gave only a curt nod to the others before they pounced on her without hesitation.

Kumiko's blood-curdling screams echoed through the forest, the wind carrying her cries for help to the Wolf Den before she disappeared.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I apologize profusely for the hiatus.

I missed you guys and this story and glad to be back!

Enjoy!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Koga led his men into the forest, a tornado forming over him as he ran ahead of them, his heart pounding as he followed Kumiko's scent. His pack followed behind him, including Sobo and Rei. Not one wolf was left behind as they pursued the kidnapped wife of the Cheif.

 _You idiot!_ Koga cursed himself as he ran, _You left her alone! If anything happens to her..._

He couldn't even finish the thought, just thinking about the possibility that Kumiko was hurt making him sick. He could blame himself thoroughly after he was finished rescuing her but for now, this was war.

"Come on!" Koga shouted as the pack chased behind him, "Those stinkin' felines are gonna pay!"

A heavy frown graced Rei's face as she ran with the rest. As much as she disliked Kumiko, she never wanted her dead. Even if it meant having Koga as her husband, no one was heartless enough to wish such a terrible fate on a pregnant woman.

When Koga came to the den with a fear in his eyes she had never seen, it was like a light had gone off in her head as she realized for the first time just how much Koga loved Kumiko. The fearless leader she had known was afraid of something after all. He had one weakness and it was the half-demon.

 _I guess he really loves her..._ Rei had thought to herself pensively.

She found herself running faster than she ever ran until she almost caught up with Koga, her wolf instincts finally kicking in as they all worked together to find their missing tribe member.

There was nothing more important to a wolf than the pack. All jealousy was forgotten as her blood was set fire with the instinctive need to fight and protect.

* * *

Kumiko groaned as she was slowly awakened by a series of terribly painful cramps. She blinked her eyes open as she pushed herself off of the ground, panting as she reached for her lower back. She winced as another deeply uncomfortable spasm spread through her back.

"Ow..." She whispered to herself, looking around anxiously.

She took in her surroundings, terrified to find herself at the peak of Bobcat Mountain territory, overlooking the land that belonged to the feline demons. The moonlight bathed the mountaintop, revealing the multiple bobcats that surrounded her.

"She's awake, boss!" She heard one call out.

She looked straight towards the immense bobcat that stood triple in size of the others as he stood by the mountain edge, looking over his land. He glanced at her disinterestedly, noting her pain.

"Should we kill her now?" The same bobcat asked eagerly.

"And have the father miss his birth of his children?" He asked, his tone feigning innocence, "I wouldn't dream of it."

The bobcats laughed among themselves, Kumiko's eyes widening at his words. She gasped sharply as the pain continued, her eyes watering at the near unbearable agony that was coursing through her.

"Besides," The head demon continued, "She won't survive her birth in this form. Let her die trying."

"W-What?" Kumiko's voice came out in a small whisper, her blood running cold.

But they were no longer paying attention to her as a few bobcats came running anxiously up the mountains with an urgent message.

"They're here!"

Kumiko was forgotten as the bobcats jumped off of the mountain one-by-one to face their mortal enemies led by the Bobcat King, leaving the woman to fend for herself.

Kumiko dragged herself to a nearby boulder, panting as she sat up against it. She grit her teeth to stifle a pained cry. What could she do? She had a feeling her pups were ready to arrive any minute now. She would probably be dead by the time her pack fought through the wave of bobcat demons to reach her yet she could barely move, let alone climb down a mountain.

"Kiba, help me..." She whispered to herself, closing her tearful eyes.

Was the bobcat leader right? Was her human form too weak to birth multiple wolf demons? Her fear only heightened her pain as she writhed, crying quietly to herself as she begged for the Wolf Guardian to ease her suffering.

"Kumiko!"

Her eyes popped open at the sound of her name, panting as she looked upon Rei running towards her, Ginta, Hakkaku and Sobo following behind. She looked at them in disbelief.

"W-What are you doing here?" She blurted out.

"We've come to rescue you, what do you think?!" Rei snapped before she reached down to help Kumiko stand, "We have to get you out of here!"

"Good Heavens, she's in labor!" Sobo exclaimed in alarm.

"We'll cover you!" Ginta assured them.

"Take her to the den!" Hakkaku barked at Rei.

"But Koga-" Kumiko began.

"Cheif's orders!" Rei said impatiently as she brought Kumiko's arm over her shoulder, "Let's go!"

Kumiko was in too much pain to remember her anger with Rei and allowed her to lead. She placed most of her weight on Rei, finding it difficult to walk as the black-eyed wolf demoness rushed her out before reaching the edge of the mountain.

"For the love of Kiba, don't let go!" Rei warned.

Kumiko gasped repeatedly as Rei jumped off of the mountain, skidding them both down, jumping from ledge to ledge before landing clumsily, Kumiko weighing her down. Sobo hopped after them as Ginta and Hakkaku fended off any bobcats that headed their way. Kumiko grunted as she and Rei finally landed on the ground, nearly falling in their haste.

"Lead the way, Sobo!" Rei cried out.

The elderly wolf ran ahead of them and into the forest, Rei and Kumiko following behind. Kumiko continously gasped, panting and squeezing her eyes tightly as she forced herself to run alongside Rei but finding it more and more difficult. She began to slow down without realizing until she felt herself being jerked by the woman carrying her.

"Don't you dare quit on me!" Rei shouted at her, yanking her roughly in an attempt to urge her to run faster.

Kumiko grit her teeth hard, inhaling and exhaling deeply and steadily as they ran through the forest.

 _Bluto, please give me strength_ , Kumiko prayed to her best friend.

"I gotta hand it to you, you're strong for a half-demon," Rei sneered, irritating Kumiko who was trying to focus on breathing.

Rei stared ahead, glaring at nothing in particular as they ran. It was then she realized that this was probably the last time she would be alone with Kumiko and before she could think, the following words burst out of her.

"I never slept with Koga."

Kumiko's heart jumped at Rei's words but continued to focus on her breathing, opting for silence.

"I only said that because I was... upset," Rei grumbled, refusing to admit she was jealous, "I'll be lucky to be alive once Koga comes back so I have nothing to gain by telling you the truth."

"The truth being?" Kumiko finally bit out.

"Are you that stupid?!" Rei snapped at her, glaring at her irately, "He loves you! God, do I have to spell it out?!"

Kumiko didn't respond, Rei's words suddenly filling Kumiko with the strength she needed to keep going.

 _He loves me..._

* * *

The sun was rising when the bobcats had finally been slain. A third of their wolves had lost their lives protecting the tribe but it had been Koga who killed the leader of the feline demons, ordering that no bobcat be left alive. It had been an absolute massacre, the scent of demon blood penetrating the air. Those who fell were now being gathered by their fellow warriors where they would be properly buried at the wolf graveyard.

"You must go, Cheif Koga," One of his wolves approached him, stopping him from helping, "We will gather our fallen brothers. Your mate awaits you."

Koga had merely nodded hesitantly before rushing in the direction of the den, leaving the others. He had been trembling since his battle with the immense bobcat demon who had captured Kumiko, the Bobcat King's last words shaking Koga to his very core.

"You fool!" The bobcat had roared, "Your mate and cubs will die before the sun rises! Her human body cannot safely birth them. She is as good as dead!"

That had been his last words, driving Koga into a merciless fury before breaking every bone in his enemy's body, spilling every ounce of blood until he was sure he was dead. The last time he had felt such blind fury was when Naraku had slain his pack all those years ago. But his rage quickly fizzled.

Now, as he ran to the den, all he felt was fear. He had never been one to pray but he was praying the entire way; to Kiba, to Bluto, to anyone who would listen. If he lost Kumiko and his pups, he wouldn't know what to do with himself.

 _I can't lose another woman I love._

When he finally reached the den, he ran straight to Kumiko's cave, spotting Ginta and Hakkaku standing guard outside. He looked at them eagerly, question in his eyes.

"Is she...?" He looked back and forth between them anxiously.

His heart skipped a beat at the sound of infants crying reached his ears. He rushed past Ginta and Hakkaku and into the cave, freezing at the entrance as he looked upon the three wolf maidens inside.

He watched as Rei helped Sobo cleanse each child, bathing the blood and fluids off of them one-by-one with a bucket of water brought from the river before laying them beside their mother. Kumiko lay asleep in an exhausted heap, back to her half-demon form.

An overwhelming relief swept over him, nearly collapsing as his knees buckled knowing that his mate and pups were alive and well.

Sobo and Rei looked up as Koga rushed to Kumiko's side, kneeling down beside her. He reached out, hesitating before he slowly brought a hand to her head, watching her breath.

"She did wonderful," Sobo's voice brought his eyes to her, "She had already birthed two on her own before she the sun rose."

He nearly winced at that, looking back at Kumiko as he gently ran his hands through the sleeping woman's damp hair. She had been forced to birth two demons in her weakened state. It amazed him how strong this woman truly was. His eyes trailed down to the four puppies she had birthed him.

Rei and Sobo watched as sheer joy spread over Koga's tired face; the face of a father meeting his children for the first time. With his free hand, he reached over to caress the cheek of his only daughter as the three boys curled up against each other. She was the only one who bore wolf ears on top of her full head of black hair, her skin as tan as his. His three boys bore his elven-like ears, laying in order from fair skin, medium tone and the last one as tan as his daughter.

They were absolutely perfect.

"We'll leave you be," Sobo announced kindly.

Rei stood swiftly and followed the elderly wolf, glancing back to see Koga hadn't even acknowledged them, entranced by the infants who seemed to recognize the sound of his voice as he began to speak lowly to them.

"I am proud of you," Sobo's voice drew Rei's eyes to her as they exited the cave.

"Proud of me?" Rei blinked in surprise, "Why?"

"Well, I am not happy with the fact that you were the cause of Kumiko's distrust of Koga... But you proved yourself a real wolf by helping her in her time of need."

"Well, of course," Rei said bitterly, crossing her arms over her chest, "We protect ours no matter what."

Sobo smiled up at the brunette.

"Perhaps there is hope for you after all," She chuckled as Rei rolled her eyes.

* * *

Kumiko began to slowly awaken, releasing a gentle sigh as she brought her hands to her eyes, rubbing the sleep out of them. She felt a soreness to her body that sobered her out of her tiredness as her memories came flooding back. She sat up with a gasp, thrown off guard when the first person she saw was Koga.

He was holding a cub in each arm, rocking them gently when she had sat up. Meeting her gaze, he smirked at her gently.

"You're finally awake."

Kumiko felt her cheeks flush as she looked around before she realized the other two babies were resting beside her. She immediately lay back down, curling herself around them, nuzzling them as they slept contently. Koga's eyes softened as he watched a tender smile grace his mate's face, her arms sliding around her children as she took in their scent.

As she lay on the bed of fur with the two boys, she glanced at Koga, a sudden worry in her eyes.

"The bobcats?" She questioned.

"You don't have to worry about them anymore," He assured her, "They're dead."

"Was anyone...?" She gulped, fearful to even ask.

"We lost many," He confirmed solemnly.

Kumiko frowned heavily, guilt filling her as she brought her pups closer. Koga noticed.

"It wasn't your fault," He said immediately, bringing her eyes back to him, "It was mine."

She watched as a deep frown marred his handsome face. He glanced down at the puppies in his arms as they cuddled against his strong chest.

"I should never have left you alone," He looked back at her, his eyes pained.

Kumiko slowly sat up, bringing her hand to gently caress the sleeping infants beside her, looking at them as she shook her head.

"No, it was mine," She insisted, "I shouldn't have chased you away."

Koga examined her carefully. He wanted to talk about what happened but feared upsetting her. It was such a peaceful moment right now. The last thing he wanted was to bring Rei up. Kumiko, however, did it for him.

"Rei told me the truth," She stated as she held her arms out, motioning towards the babies in his arms.

He scoot close to her, handing over her children carefully and slowly. He looked at her face as she held them, watching the gentle smile grace her face once more.

"Yeah, well... I'll deal with her later," He grumbled lowly, bringing her eyes to him, "She's out of the pack as far as I'm concerned."

Kumiko didn't like the sound of it. As someone who had been exiled - though Rei probably deserved it for betraying their second-in-command - she couldn't bear the thought of another being cast aside as she had been. She at least had Bluto. Rei would have no one.

"That's a bit drastic, don't you think?" She questioned dryly.

"No," His tone was firm as his gaze bore into Kumiko.

"It's really our fault, if you think about it."

"How is it our fault?" He blinked in bewilderement.

A sad smile crossed her lips as she looked down at the children in her arms. It was their own stubborness, anger and distrust in each other that caused all this mess. Had they trusted each other and allowed themselves to love the other, Rei wouldn't have succeeded in tearing them apart.

"I should have trusted you," She admitted as he listened eagerly.

"Yes you should have," He said not unkindly as he brought a hand to rest on her leg, "But I think I would've reacted the same if I walked into your cave to see you with another wolf."

She looked up at him, smirking playfully.

"I think it would've been worse."

"Maybe," He admitted quietly as he looked into her eyes.

She glanced down shyly, ignoring the nerves that crept up inside of her.

"I came to your cave that night to accept your offer," She confessed, unable to meet his intense gaze as a sudden shyness filled her.

His eyes lit up, the hand on her leg coming to her cup her chin, forcing her gaze to meet his as he sought the truth in her eyes. She continued to speak, her face pink as she forced herself to speak the truth that was inside of her heart all along.

"I want to be your mate," She said quietly, watching as he slowly leaned in, "If you still want me-"

Her sentence was cut off by a deep kiss. Her eyes closed as Koga cupped her face, kissing her thoroughly and passionately, drinking her in hungrily for he had been deprived of her taste for too long. Koga broke the kiss only briefly to utter a passionate confession.

"I love you."

He gave Kumiko no chance to say it back, capturing her lips in his once more. For the first time in a very long, they knew true happiness as they finally surrendered to the love they held for one another.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 _150 Years Later_

A powerful wind blew through Inuyasha's village as a herd of tornados headed their way. It was a sight the village had become used to seeing, humans continuing their tasks and duties unbothered. Inuyasha exited his hut at the sound, his ears twitching as the tornadoes drew closer to his hut. His silver hair blew as the tornados came to a swift stop before him, revealing the pack of wolves he had grown used to seeing on almost a monthly basis.

"Back already?" Inuyasha scoffed.

He grunted in annoyance as three large teenage wolf males tackled him to the ground.

"Hey, got off, you mangy wolves!" He shouted.

"Aw, come on, uncle!" Seno laughed, pinning him down.

"Too weak for us, old man?!" Daku teased the half-demon, mischeif glistening in his amber eyes.

"C'mon, we missed you, uncle," Hansamu smirked as he ruffled Inuyasha's silver hair.

That was when a female wolf stepped forward, a frown of disapproval on her face, the wolf ears on her head twitching in complete annoyance.

"Get off of him, you immature cubs!" She scolded them, hands on her hips, her blue eyes like azure embers.

They did as their sister ordered, laughing as they helped Inuyasha up from the ground. Inuyasha glared at the younger men, dusting himself off.

"Come on, Nomi," Seno tossed his long braid over his broad shoulder.

"We were just playing," Daku insisted as Inuyasha resisted the urge to yank at his long ponytail.

"He knows that!" Hansamu scoffed, running a hand through his loose hair that cascaded down his back.

That was when Koga and Kumiko stepped forward, amusement in their eyes, flowers in Kumiko's hand. As Nomi continued to lecture her brothers, Inuyasha walked past them to greet the husband and wife.

"And I thought your youngest were the annoying ones," He glared at them.

He spoke of the Koga and Kumiko's youngest pups who had stayed back at the den. Their children consisted of ten, a number that would only continue to grow. They had brought only their eldest children as they had insisted on visiting Inuyasha who, much to Koga and Inuyasha's irritation, addressed as "uncle." The only one that didn't irritate him was Nomi who was blessed with her mother's shy and gentle nature while the rambunctious boys were as cocky and playful as their father.

"Just be grateful they didn't tag along," Koga scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest as he thought back to the mischievous pack of puppies that waited for them at home, no doubt driving Ginta and Hakkaku crazy.

"You're looking well, Inuyasha," Kumiko smiled at him, "How are your children?"

"They should be back any minute now. In fact, I smell them now."

Koga's gaze hardened as he looked upon the three teenagers that were approaching them, more so Inuyasha's eldest son who had begun to pick up his pace at the sight of Nomi. Upon seeing the others who they referred to as "cousins", they all began to rush over gleefully.

Kumiko smiled at the sight of Inuyasha's beautiful offspring, always happy to see them. When Kagome had passed a century ago, her death had proven to be deeply painful for Inuyasha who had also lost his other human friends around the same time. Were it not for the fact that Kagome had bore him three wonderful children, Kumiko had no doubt Inuyasha would have died of a broken heart.

Saisho was his eldest son. Incredibly handsome with short silver hair, rounded ears like Kagome's and gentle amber eyes. He was polite, soft-spoken but a great warrior, trained by none other than his own father. He was the bane of Koga's existance as Saisho had become infatuated with Nomi, further irritating Koga when he realized the feeling was mutual.

Niban was his second son, close in age with Saisho who was the opposite of his brother. He was loud, brash, flirtatious. The only characteristic they shared was their father's coloring, his long hair kept back in a sleek ponytail, wisps of hair framing his handsome face with dog ears identical to Inuyasha's gracing the top of his head.

Sanban was Inuyasha's youngest and only daughter. She was the apple of his eye as she bore a striking resemblance to Kagome, even bearing her black hair and brown eyes. Upon glancing at her, you would never guess she was a quarter demon and she was always eager to play with the boys, not an ounce of femininity in her.

They were good kids, all of them. And right now they were eagerly approaching their wolf cousins. Niban and Sanban ran to the three males. Niban and Seno embraced other roughly as Sanban ran to Hansamu's arms, laughing as he picked her up off the ground before in a fierce hug, setting her on the ground before Daku ruffled her ebony hair with a grin.

Nomi stood shyly, rubbing her arm as Saisho approached her, a kind smile on his chiseled face.

"Nomi, what a pleasant surprise," He greeted her politely, a tint of pink gracing his fair cheeks.

"H-Hi Saisho," She smiled up at him, her cheeks burning.

Koga narrowed his eyes, watching them intently. It was almost amusing to Inuyasha. It served the wolf right after all those years of calling him a mutt; now his own "mutt son" had captured the heart of his daughter. Inuyasha still remembered the blow he receieved to the head when he pointed that out to Koga.

"You know, if they get married, that makes us related-" He had begun before Koga pummeled him to the ground.

For now, Saisho and Nomi were too shy to admit their feelings for each other even though it was obvious to everyone else.

"Inuyasha," Kumiko addressed him, "We brought these for Kagome and your friends."

"Thank you," Inuyasha nodded curtly, "Here, I'll take you."

"Come on, Koga," Kumiko grabbed his tense arm but he remained rooted to the spot.

"You go ahead," He stated, keeping his eyes on Saisho, "I better stay here."

Kumiko rolled her eyes before following Inuyasha without so much as an argument. She walked beside the half-demon, glancing at him. Like she and Koga, he had grown from a young adult into a mature man - well, as mature as Koga and Inuyasha could be. She always found great joy in seeing him even if he wouldn't admit he felt the same way.

They had begun visiting soon after Kumiko gave birth to her first litter, starting off a few times a year. When Kagome, Miroku, Sango and their children and children's children passed, Kumiko insisted they make their visits more frequent, eager to be there for Inuyasha and his family during their time of mourning.

Much to her surprise, when she first brought the idea to Koga, he hadn't resisted. Perhaps it was because he knew the pain of losing a wife and pitied Inuyasha who was left to raise his children alone. But it was the price a demon paid for falling in love with a human; from the moment they married, Inuyasha knew the day would come. Still, it did not make it any easier.

"How have you been?" She asked him as they walked to Kagome's grave.

"Well."

He was never one for long conversation.

"That's good," She smiled, "Your kids are as well from what I can see."

"Aren't _you_ through having kids yet?" He questioned suddenly.

"Not quite yet," She smirked at him.

"I can barely handle three, let alone ten."

"We're lucky to have the help of the pack."

And indeed they were. Not only did their eldest children help juggle the cubs at home but that was the good thing about living with a tribe; everyone looked out for everyone. There was never a time when one of their children were left unwatched and unprotected.

"Yeah..." Inuyasha shrugged, "I guess."

As they reached the graves, Inuyasha stood by as Kumiko stepped forward. She knelt down, placing flowers over each grave of the kind humans she had once known. She slid her flute out of her skirt and brought it to her lips as she began to play a gentle song just for them; it was one of mourning yet at the same time it made one feel at peace.

Inuyasha watched in silence, quietly enjoying the sound of Kumiko's flute. It touched him how she would bring flowers and play a song for his loved ones every time she arrived. He knew that wherever Kagome was, she was dancing with the sound of the flute with their friends.

He never said it out loud but he enjoyed when Kumiko and her family would visit - even if the males rubbed him the wrong way more often than not. He had initially felt so lonely without his friends and wife but when they began to visit more frequently, he had begun to feel the void slowly fill along with the love of his children.

Though the pain of losing Kagome would never fade, he lived a life of peace for she had left him three beautiful gifts that would never allow him to be alone again.

When Kumiko finished her song, she slowly stood and turned to face Inuyasha, her kind eyes sparkling.

"Thank you," He nodded once more.

"Of course," Kumiko insisted, sliding her flute in her skirt, "Were it not for you and them, I never would have the life I have now. I will forever be grateful for that."

"Yeah well..." Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably, "We better get back before Koga rips off Saisho's head."

"Oh, he would never," Kumiko waved her hand before winking playfully, "Nomi would never forgive him."

Inuyasha smirked at that, shaking his head as he and Kumiko walked back to the group just in time to hear Nomi screaming at her father to leave Saisho alone.

* * *

"You get back here, young lady!" Koga shouted towards Nomi as they arrived at the wolf den.

She turned to face him, alarming him with the fury within her blue eyes, her face flushed angrily.

"Why do you always embarrass me in front of Saisho?!"

"You shouldn't be giving that mutt the time of day!" He growled down at her but she wasn't the least bit fearful of him.

"Well, get used to it!" She shrieked, "He's handsome and kind and wonderful and I _love_ him!"

Koga blinked, speechless as she dared to turn her back on him before stomping off to her cave.

"Oooh, she loves him!" Seno gushed, bringing a round of laughter from his two brothers.

Koga turned his furious glare on his sons who immediately swallowed their laughter, gulping before they darted off after Nomi.

"Nomi!" Daku shouted after her anxiously.

"Wait up!" Hansamu ran behind his brothers, all of them eager to leave his fierce presence.

Koga rubbed his eyes with a heavy sigh as Kumiko slid behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Don't say it," He muttered under his breath.

"Don't say what?" She spoke innocently.

He turned to face her, his eyes troubled as he looked down at his wife.

"That I messed up again."

"I wouldn't dream of saying it," She smiled up at him, bringing her hands against his chest.

"I don't like that kid..." He growled, taking her hands in his.

"Saisho?" She raised an eyebrow, "I think he's a sweet kid and he treats Nomi very well. What is there not to like?"

"His father..."

"Now, that's no fault of his," She scolded him gently, smiling up at him, "How would you feel if my father had been alive in our youth and kept us apart?"

Koga glared down at her. He hated when she compared Nomi and Saisho to him and Kumiko because she knew the answer to that. If Kumiko's father - or anyone for that matter - tried to keep them apart, he would have destroyed whatever and whoeever he had to to be with her.

"Hmmm," Koga closed his eyes as he drew her into his arms.

"Let her cool off," She said, placing a kiss on his chest as she slid her arms around his waist, "She'll come around."

"Yeah, I guess... Is raising all of the girls going to be this difficult?"

"Probably," She chuckled, pulling back slightly to look up at him, "Only three more to go... So far."

"Kiba, please let the rest be boys," He muttered desperately.

Kumiko's laughter rang through the den, filling Koga's ears and heart.

As he held his beloved wife close to him, the sound of her laughter soothed his soul, the scent of her hair alleviating him of any anxiety.

He never imagined that 150 years ago, the little girl he had held in his arms would become the beautiful woman she was today nor that she would fall in love with the very son of his former rival. But, like every time they came from visiting Inuyasha, he would go walking to her cave and apologizing only to embarrass her again in the future.

Koga opened his eyes as Kumiko released a gentle sigh of contentment. He suddenly began to realize how closely she was pressed against him, the feel of her breasts against him and her sweet scent wiped his mind of everything that troubled him, his thoughts filled with other things.

He brought his hands to her face, pressing his lips to hers in a deep kiss to which Kumiko immediately broke, pushing gently away from him as she looked around red-faced.

"Koga, not in the middle of the den!" She whispered harshly.

"Then let's go," He said eagerly, grabbing her hand as he pulled her in the direction of their cave.

"Aren't you through having kids?" She shot Inuyasha's question to him.

He looked over his shoulder, a devilish smirk on his face.

"Nope."

She glared at him as he continued to pull her impatiently to their cave. Once inside, he pulled her against him, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss. Kumiko gasped as she felt his hands slide down to her full bottom, gripping it as he yanked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist, her arms slinging around his neck as she kissed him back.

He carried her to their bed of fur, never breaking the kiss until he slowly knelt down and lay her on her back, leaning over her, his eyes dark with lust. She brought her hands to his face, her thumbs running over his cheeks. Koga's eyes softened slightly as he gazed down at his wife, his body aching for her.

"How many more pups will I have to bear you?" She smirked up at him, "Haven't you had enough?"

"As long as you're my mate, you'll never get any rest," He whispered huskily, bringing his head down to press his lips to hover over hers, "I'll never get enough."

Kumiko's eyes closed as he pressed his lips against hers, his hands running through her form. Her words were drowned out by his fierce kiss and like always, she gave in to Koga's passion.

Their cave was filled with the heated sounds of moans, pants and growls. There was not an inch of their bodies left unexplored as they submitted to their deep desire. As their bodies joined, their half-lidded eyes met, a tender kiss following as they made a silent vow to each other in that moment.

For as long as they both lived, they would remain captives of each other's love.

* * *

 _The End_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Thank you so much for reading this story; I enjoyed writing it very much and appreciate those who took the time to enjoy it as well.

I have more Inuyasha stories coming up so if you enjoyed this one, you can follow/favorite me as an author for future updates!

XOXO

~ Laruto


End file.
